Music in My Heart
by monkan
Summary: Naruto have been blind for years and suffered until one day a boy his age stops by to listen to his violin. With new strange feelings rise between them Sasuke and Naruto face both their feelings and their pasts and present. How will they survive reality?
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: A new SasuNaru story. This one have been laying around in my computer for over half a year, I don't know why I never posted it earlier. I actually started to write on it before The Unspoken Truth so it's a mystery. It's still in the early stages but there are a lost happening already, or going to. The plot is maybe a little strange but the whole idea is great if I can say so myself. This will be kinda tricky because the main idea is a little tricky and I'm not goog with medical terms and explenations in english. This first chapter will just explain the story of the main charakter, it's more of explenations in this chapter but it really explains somethings to why Naruto lives the way he does. It was a little hard to get it look real so I hope that it won't seem to unreal to you. Complicated emotions, drama, teenagers, love, fear, loneliness is among the generes in this one. This isn't a supernatural fiction so don't expect Kyuubi to suddenly pop up out of nowhere, it's more of teenager life. I had to change the idea a little here and there, look for mistakes and loose ends, and rewrite it again to make it more understandable. ALRIGHT I had to rewritte the whole explanation part in the first scene. (sigh) I really, REALLY hope you all will like this idea I have. It will be more interesting in the next chapter.

Summary: After an incident left him blind and after years of hidding and suffering with a violin as sole comfort and memorial, his last hope resides in a risky operation. But in a world where no one could care less about what happened to an outcast, his life is about to change dramatically. SasuNaru. Shonunen-ai

Pairings: I thought first none but since I love sasunaru so much I changed my mind! laughter Shounen-ai. SasuNaru! Don't like, don't read, it's as easy as that. You have been warned! If you don't know what shounen-ai means then you better look it up before reading.

Read, Enjoy and Review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only play with them!

Music In My Heart  
Writen by Monkan andBeta Readby Asaroth

Chapter 1

It was already dark when Umino Iruka walked home. He wanted nothing more than to collaps on his bed and just sleep for as long as he could. Being a teacher was hard work, not the students but the working hours he had to pull sometimes.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly. 'Why did I accept the extra work? I could have been home now and make sure Naruto is ok! To top it off, it's my birthday and no one rememberd it.'

After walking for about 5 more minutes he reached his apartment. He couldn't see any of the lights on so he thought the blond boy had gone to sleep. He took up the key and unlocked the door with a sigh. When he walked in soft music hit his ears.

'So he's still awake after all!'

Iruka made sure not to make a sound as he walked up the stair. He followed the small hall there until he reached the last room. The door was slightly open and that gave Iruka a chance to look inside. In the centre of the room not far from the lonely bed, a desk with a few books on and a tray with food stood a blond boy. He had his eyes closed as he created soft sounds from the violin he was holding. He wore a pair of grey sweat-pants and a red long armed sweater. The only light in the room was the moonlight that came throught the window. Iruka knew how good the boy was but it still amazed him whenever he heard him play.

He opened the door a little more and stood there listening to the music until the tones slowed down toward the end. They slowly disappeared into the night. Iruka clapped his hands, startling the blond boy. "That was really good."

"Iruka-sensei." Naruto breathed out in relief when he slowly opened his eyes and turned his back to Iruka to put away the violin. "When did you get back?" Naruto asked the older man.

"Just a few minutes ago. Sorry I'm late but Kurenai wanted to have the school orchest notes ready tomorrow and I had to stay as long as it took."

Naruto shook his head. "You don't have to appologies Iruka-sensei." He said joking. "You always have some excuse for me whenever you are late. I understand even if you don't say anything. You have your own life." Naruto's hand searched the blanket on his bed for the shell he had for his violin. Finally finding it he carefully placed the instrument into it.

Iruka leaned against the door frame. "Have you heard anything from the hospital yet, Naruto?" Iruka asked hopefully.

Naruto closed the bag. "Yeah, they've changed my time again. I'm going there in another six months." Naruto whispered.

"Nani?" Iruka exploded. "They can't do that. You've waited for the last half year to get the operation. How can they do this to you?" He walked over to the boy who still had his back to him.

"They hate me, that's reason enough most of the time but dr. Tsunade is going away for four months so I'm pretty lucky after all to get it in six months."

Iruka placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't understand how you can be so calm about this Naruto! You can't joke about something like this. This is may be the only chance you have to..."

"I know." Naruto cut him off. He lowered his head. "I'm not happy about waiting for so long either but there is nothing I can do about it." He turned around to face Iruka with his eyes closed to slits and a sad smile.

Iruka sighed deeply. "Naruto, look at me."

"I am looking at you!" Naruto said defensively.

Iruka shook his head. "No, really look at me, Naruto."

Naruto bit his lip, slowly he opened his eyes until he was staring at the older man. Or more like the truth was blue eyes stared unseeingly in the direction Iruka's voice was.

This was the one thing Naruto hated more than anything else about his life. He was blind. The truth was that he hadn't been like that for a long time even before he meet Iruka. He didn't know what had happened, he remembered a bright place, laughter and fun then something had happened and everything had been black ever since. That was also the last time he ever saw or heard from his parents, he didn't know what had happened to them but one day they just weren't there. When he couldn't hear the gentle voice of his mother or his father's courage filled voice he felt scared and stayed away from everyone. It really didn't matter, no one had cared anyway. Or else someone else would have found out by now. He hadn't attended school either back then, the reason was that they wouldn't let him in at first but when he became blind he had stopped trying. He knew he wouldn't fit in. Because of the isolation he felt setting in, he found comfort in the violin he had found in his apartment, his father had used to play for him and his mother. It helped him heal and he didn't feel so lonely. He spent most of his time in the apartment, but the few times he had to go out it was always late in the night or he would order food and other things.

None of the messengers had ever looked at him in the face, they either were too tired to notice something was wrong or they didn't care because it was so late in the night. Except one girl.

There had been one girl that he come to like and she looked at him in the eyes and found out right away that he was blind. Hinata, a girl that was two years older than him, but she was the nicest person he could imagin. She was always with him as much as she could after school and work. Helping him to walk around and concentrate on her voice and keep up with her steps. She was the only one around him that helped him study so he wasn't so far behind her own education. She helped him practise using his other senses to find and avoid hitting things. He loved to play for her because he felt that someone apriciated what he did and that he could do something for her in return. To feel that he was needed by someone and wasn't just a waste of space. After she had moved away with her family he had felt more lonely than before. He missed her, she was so shy that she stood out from the rest and she had a nice voice once she didn't stumble over the words. His first and only friend.

He didn't know why everyone hated him, they just did. Maybe it was because of something in the past or maybe everyone just labled him as an outcast. He just didn't know. It didn't take a genius to sense the hateful stares that were thrown his way when they thought he wasn't noticing. It hurt. More than he could explain. They just stayed in his soul to hunt him and never let him forget them.

Then Iruka had found him. The young teacher had taken him in and raised him and taught him in order to make his life easier. Iruka thought that if people knew then they would stop treating Naruto like crap. Maybe Naruto didn't want others to feel sorry for him because he wouldn't be able to handle it, being alone for so long can have that kind of effect. With the help Iruka gave him Naruto managed to take a test at home and entered school along with everone else his age back then, 8th grade. Iruka didn't like how lonely Naruto was, he was now in ninth grade and he had zero friends his own age.

Naruto convinced Iruka to let him study more at home than in school. He only went there when he needed to pick up work that Iruka hadn't managed to get and a few lessons that he needed to listen to in order to understand things better. So most of the time Iruka still taught him. No one missed him there anyway so there wasn't any fuss about it.

Iruka took Naruto to the hospital to find out as much as possible why he was blind, but they hadn't given them any clear answer, only that it was caused by some kind of accident. There was a chance to correct it but the chance was very slim it was also too risky; if something went wrong then it could get worse for him. Because they had to operate on a very sensitive part of the brain there was even a chance that he wouldn't make it out of the room alive if someone screwed up. The doctor had told them that it was a hopeless case even if they did try. Naruto had thought he would never be able to see all the beauty Iruka and Hinata had told him about that existed in this world.

Then there had been a rumour in Konoha that there was a doctor and that there was nothing she couldn't do, dr. Tsunade. When Naruto had heard about her he had actually hoped that there was still a chance for him to have a normal life. They had saved money for three years for the operation, but when they got there dr. Tsunade hadn't been there so another doctor had jumped in and had performed the operation. Iruka had been furious when he found out. The man had told Iruka that he had done his best, but that he wasn't good enough and he had said he was sorry before leaving. Iruka had stayed with Naruto until the boy woke up the next day.

To their surprise the operation hadn't been a complete failure. Instead of complete darkness Naruto could see fuzzy images in colour, but they didn't last for more than a few hours. And they came randomly. He couldn't make them out with much detail, but it was a change from what he was used to. It made it easier to walk around too. It actually had given him new hope that he wasn't a hopeless case. He had been hurt to find out that Tsunade hadn't been the one to operate, but it still gave him hope that when she did she would maybe be able to get his sight back fully.

That had been over two years ago and they had saved up again for one final try.

Naruto shook his head to get rid of the memories. He was getting lost in them again. "I'm not sure but I think I burned your kitched again when I cooked Iruka-sensei." Naruto said after what seemed like an eternety when it only had been a few seconds.

"You burned my kitchen again?" Iruka asked in shock before rushing out of the room and down to the kitchen area. "I told you to leave the kitchen alone." He shouted. 'And this is supposed to be my birthday.' When he got there he lighted the room and gasped at the sight before him.

The walls were decorated with long colorful paper spirals. Balloons were taped up on the walls and on the table stood a small cake with cream and red bearies. A present wrapped in yellow paper stood beside it.

"Happy birthday, Iruka-sensei." Naruto said from behind. Iruka turned around and pulled him into a hug.

"You remembered." He said simply with a happy smile.

Naruto returned the friendly hug. "Of course. I wouldn't forget something like this."

They parted and Iruka lead Naruto into the kitchen. "How did you manage this anyway?" Iruka asked when he took the cake and started cuting it. "It wasn't hard, what was hard was how many candles I would put in it." Naruto gave Iruka his fox smile while the older man gave him a glare. You wouldn't believe it, but Iruka was a little sensitive about being called older than he was. Something Naruto made fun of whenever he found an opportunity. Iruka put a plate with a piece of cake in front of Naruto. They sat down on the oposite side of the table and ate while they talked about their day and what had happened. Iruka had completly forgotten how tired he had been. To see the young boy this happy was something that didn't happen very often anymore. He thought of all the times when the boy had smiled when they had started to share his appartment. He had never seen something as innocent as Naruto's most honest smile. When he really smiled, Iruka could tell the difference between it and a fake one a mile away.

Recently, Naruto had been sadder than normal. Iruka began to think of what could make Naruto happy again. The boy hadn't asked for much in his life. Saying that he didn't want to be a burden and other things. 'No, now I start to get depressed. New subject. New subject! Tomorrow is Wednesday and what happens then... That's right'

"Naruto," Iruka felt his mood brighten considerably. "Tomorrow is the big day. Don't you think that it will be great to practice with the school orchestra?"

Naruto shrugged. "I actually don't see what the big deal is. It's just a practice and I don't think that I will remain there for very long either. Besides everyone hates me enough as it is."

Iruka put down his fork. "You are one of the best I've heard, Naruto. You'll be happy once you get into it. I'm sure of it. You have practiced on the music I gave you, haven't you? Because I won't be able to help you with them before we start tomorrow!"

"Hai, I've practiced with them. They were pretty easy to learn. I'm just not sure I will be there long enough to perform in front of an audience!" Naruto said. He loved to play the violin, but he would never do it in front of others. The violin had been his only source of happiness when he had lived on his own and his only friend no matter what had happened to him.

"Naruto..." Iruka's voice broke Naruto's trail of thoughts. "It will be alright, before you know it you will be beging to go there again. Besides, I'll be there too! Nothing will happen if I can prevent it."

Naruto groaned after a moment of silence. 'I can never say no to him.' That was the bitter truth too. He respected and cared what Iruka thought so much and he would do anything to make him happy. 'I would even take up gymnastic if it would make him happy.'

"I'll...go there once, after that.. we'll see." Naruto said slowly. Iruka gave him a smile. Even if the boy couldn't see it he sure could feel it in the air. 'Kuso, what have I gotten myself into? I'm so going to regret this.'

He felt that it was time to change subject. "Open your present now!" Naruto said with a big smile.

Iruka grabbed the yellow packet and turned it around a few times. He couldn't guess what it was from the form, it was square and small but at the same time the edges were... round? Naruto heard paper rustle for a while before he heard a strange sound. Naruto cracked a small smile for he knew what was coming.

Iruka was holding a light brown teddy bear with big black eyes. The material was soft to his touch and it almost felt silky. The face showed a frown that only a teddy bear could have. There was something under the teddy bear's chin. Iruka picked up the thread with a piece of paper at the end of it. He couldn't take it of or move it so he had to read it while holding the bear, he regreted it.

'You wouldn't be so happy yourself if you saw what I see right now. It's soon time for retirement!'

"NARUTO!"

The boy in question laughed at Iruka's outburst.

Naruto slowly let his hands trail along the wall as he tried to memorise the music room where he would be for the next two hours. Iruka had drove him early to school so he could find out where everything was in the room so as not to make anyone suspicious. Luckily for him it was one of his better days so he could see a blurr of images and colours instead of complete darkness. His vision wasn't clear, but since he was used to it he could make out what he needed to know. There were chairs and tables along one of the walls, in the middle a few chairs were spread out and all were facing a black board and a single piano. There were two doors, one that lead out to the hall (the one he had came through) and one to the school's own stage. There were a few large windows on two side of the room, because he room lay in one of the angles of the school building. The roof was high so everything echoed.

The violin was lying on one of the tables with his music notes. Even if he couldn't read them he couldn't show up without them or it would look wrong and draw attention to him.

There was also a locker there. When Naruto tried to open it he found it locked.

Naruto sighed as he sat down where his violin was. He put his head in his hands, closing his eyes. For some reason he felt really tired. 'I don't understand. I sleept more than I normaly do last night.' He folded his arms and laid his head against the folder of his violin. 'Come to think about it, I've always been more tired than usuall lately. Maybe I should tell Iruka-sensei.' He thought. 'No, he'll just think that it's something serious and I don't want him to worry anymore about me.'

Naruto felt like he was entering a waking-sleep state. He felt that he would fall asleep very soon but no matter how long he waited he was still awake. 'I have to get a cup of coffee when I get home.' Naruto thought. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok, Naruto?" Iruka's voice asked.

Naruto was so startled he hit his knees in the desk when he sat up, which drew the attention of those that had already arrived. "Just tired." Naruto mumbled before he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. 'Did I fall asleep? I didn't notice them when they got here! I seriously need something to keep me awake.' Naruto blinked a few times to clear out his vision as much as possible and settled when he could see a little better. The other members of the orchestra were dropping in now. Slowly the noise became louder and louder.

Naruto felt even more tired and closed his eyes to block all the noises out.

Suddenly he heard a voice that stood out from the rest. All the other voices seemed to fade away and only that one voice remained. Naruto looked up in the direction the voice was coming from. It was smooth and clear, not to say it was obvious that it belonged to a boy.

'Can anyone have a voice like that?' Naruto could see someone with dark hair that contrasted with pale skin standing not far from him.

"Don't get too full of yourself nii-san. This will never happen again!" The voice said.

A taller figure stood beside the boy the voice belonged to. "You should never say never, Sasuke."

tbc...

Author Note: Chap 1 all done. I hope you like this opening just as much as I did writing it, no I hope more. It was a real pain in the butt so far but I think the rest will be easier now. Sorry if there were so few dialogues and much more background fact but that's the way it turned out. The next one will have more talking between the characters, I hope, but I wanted to put some important facts in this one and some will come back in later parts. Also look out because as always I'm leaving hints of the plot's main theme's here and there. (Asaroth: I've noticed them, I've noticed them! ''jumps up and down like a kid'' hush hush! It's a secret!) I'm going to write the next chapter now because I have more on the plot for the next chapter but since the first scene was so long, I cut it here. You wouldn't complain, I'm sure of it if there were much more to read but I think it will be better if I make more chapters and mean cliff-hangers. :p (Asaroth: ''shudders'' I'm not sure about the cliffies…as you said, they are mean!) Well, I hope many of you will leave a feedback to me on how you think this chapter and if you think this story will be good enough to continue. And it will be fun to know how many people's attention I caught. ) So please review and I'll give you more chapters as soon as I can. Ask if there is something you don't understand and give me some constructive criticism, they can really help with the plot and they can make the fic even better. Until then!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I'm so happy that so many sent me feedbacks for chapter 1. I didn't expect it to be so popular so fast. This chapter isn't so long but the story is building up now. I'm really bad at answering your reviews but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy them. I got a few great questions and suggestions. It makes me think more about the plot and think ahead of what will come in the fiction. Well, I have nothing else to say so I won't try, not at the moment at least but enjoy the story.

Ranting: K+ just for bad language at the moment.

Pairings: Shounen-ai. SasuNaru, not much in this chapter but there will be more in the coming chapters. If I create another couple I'll let you know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will because I don't want to steal from Kishimoto Masashi-sensei.

Please Read, Enjoy and Review. All reviews of encouragement, joy, happiness and constructive criticism are welcome. All flames will kindly be handed over to Asaroth where they will be equally flamed back, if not more!

Music In My Heart  
Written by Monkan and Beta Read by Asaroth

Chapter 2

Sasuke glared at his aniki. It was his fault if he was here. Right now he could have been home, sleeping in his bed. His long awaited day off from school and he had to lose a bet. To his brother of all people.

"I wouldn't be so sure about this nii-san." Sasuke said coldly.

Itachi just ignored the cold tone. He was used to it because he had never been very popular with his younger brother when it came to certain things. This was an opportunity that didn't come by very often. It wasn't the fact that he had won the bet but what Sasuke had to do now that was interesting.

"Don't look so bitter, Sasuke. You'll scare everyone away."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. 'That's the point!'

He couldn't believe his bad luck. The bet had been that if Sasuke got into the school he wanted for high-school then Itachi had to pay for his food for the first half year and leave his private life alone. However if he failed, then Itachi could drag him along and look for a girlfriend for him.

He had failed and Itachi was enjoying it too much for Sasuke's liking.

"You can sit over there and watch, Sasuke." Itachi pointed over to some chairs on the other side. It would give him a full view of everyone in the room. His worst nightmare was about to come true.

When Sasuke walked over there he could see from the corner of his eye that the girls were already looking at him with dreamy looks. He mentally groaned. His nightmare had just begun. It wasn't that he disliked them, they were just annoying. All they ever saw in him at first was his appearance.

Just then Kurenai, the teacher, walked in and everyone sat down on their assigned chairs.

"Good morning, everyone." She greeted them. "Today it's very important that we get this piece we've been practising right so we can move on to the next." She continued to explain the day's scheme and everyone nodded in agreement, everyone except Naruto.

He had a hard time staying awake so he didn't really hear what she was saying. It felt like someone had drugged him, he just didn't understand why he felt so tired.

Kurenai got angry because of his lack of response. Iruka had told her so much about him that it had made her expect more of him. "Just because you are here on a tryout doesn't mean that you will have privileges, Uzumaki." She snapped at him.

Everyone looked at him and he could feel a blush creep on his face. "Sorry." He kept his eyes down on the desk in front of him.

"Who's that?" Someone whispered.

"Don't know. I haven't seen him before." Another replied. "He's not from our school."

"Look at him. Can he really play well enough to be here?" A third voice joined in.

Naruto felt his heart speed up. This was what he had wanted to avoid. Voices echoed in his head. All the words that he had heard people call him. All those words that blamed him for things he didn't know. The source of all his nightmares.

"That's the boy."

"If it weren't for you..."

"Cursed boy, go away."

"It's his entire fault."

"Mommy, who's that?"

"Nobody."

"Thief."

"Monster."

"He's weird."

_Why does everyone avoid me?_

"Stay away from that swing. It's cursed because of him."

"Hey, nii-chan. Who's that?"

"Nobody."

"It's his fault."

_What have I done? It's so dark here!_

"Don't come here again."

_In the end, I'm alone..._

"Go away."

_Mom, dad? Where did you go?_

The whispers grew louder. It felt like everything was closing in on him, making it harder to breath. He squeezed his eyes shut before opening them. Everything started to spin around him. He stood up abruptly. The chair fell over as he quickly grabbed his violin and ran toward the door, out of the school. He had to get out of here. He couldn't stay. If he did, he was sure he would suffocate.

He felt his shoulder connect with something solid but didn't stop. He could hear Iruka shouting after him to stop but he didn't. He kept on running, out of the school, away from everyone. He just needed to get away. He tried to avoid all the shadows he saw, but sometimes he failed and collided with either a person or a piece of furniture. He didn't know how long he ran but when he stopped he didn't know where he was. His vision started to blur and get darker. Naruto let his violin land on the ground before following it down. He felt soft grass under his body. He tried to catch his breath but it turned into weak sobs. He felt so weak. He couldn't fight the memories anymore.

How he longed for everything to go back to the way it was before he was blind, when he had had a family, when he needn't have to worry about anything. When he had felt safe, wanted and... loved.

He curled up like a kitten and cried silently with only a small stream of tears running down his face.

o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto woke up when someone shook him. He opened his eyes but all he saw was darkness. It felt like he couldn't wake up, the darkness was swallowing him. Who was there?

"Naruto!"

_Iruka!_

"Naruto, I'm sorry. If I had known this would happen... I'm so sorry." Iruka couldn't do anything else but ask for forgiveness. He had hoped that today would help Naruto, but somehow it only had hurt him. When Naruto didn't answer him in anyway and just laid there Iruka felt a tingle of worry. He had gone after Naruto as soon as he could but it had been difficult to find him. The sun would soon be setting.

Naruto looked up at Iruka without seeing anything but black once again. "It's not your fault." He said in an empty but firm voice. Iruka sighed sadly. No matter what happened, Naruto would never blame anyone else but himself. That was a destructive path. He could hear it behind that simple sentence. A small voice that said, 'It's my fault.'

Iruka sighed. "You must be hungry." He said, helping Naruto up and grabbed the violin. "Let's go home."

With those words the two of them walked home. Naruto didn't say anything on the way back; it made it harder for Iruka to start a conversation so he just stayed quiet. He felt the other one needed it much more than talking about unimportant things.

When they got inside their home, Iruka started to make dinner. It was almost dusk now making the sky change from yellow and orange to blue and purple. After they had eaten Naruto simply said 'Good night' and he walked cautiously to his room.

Well inside his room he breathed out slowly. The day had exhausted him more than he had realized. He walked across the room to the window and opened it, letting the cool air in. He turned around almost completely and made his way over to his bed. He stood still for a while, not really thinking about anything. He leaned forward and touched the sheet. His right hand touched something and he smiled slightly as he felt the familiar smooth wooden surface of his violin.

He gently held it, just letting the feeling of it in his palm comfort him.

Naruto raised it and put it under his chin, holding it steadily with his left hand, his right hand at his side with the violin bow.

'Even if others, except Iruka, won't hear me play...' He brought his right hand up and placed the strings against each other. 'I'll play for as long as it takes for someone to hear me.' He played a gentle rhythm.

Unaware when someone walked by their house and stopped when the wind carried the music to him.

Dark eyes looked up at the house. The moon that had appeared in the sky reflected its pale rays in Sasuke's hair, bringing out the blue colour in it. He stood there listening to the music.

He didn't realize how much time had passed until the music ended, the sky was almost completely dark blue now.

'Shit.' He started to run along the street until he reached his own house. The notes followed him in his sleep.

Tbc...

Author Note: So what do you think of this? Do you enjoy this even more, even though this chapter was so short? Chapter 3 will be up soon and hopefully, it will be even better.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I have a few chapters ready to post but I just can't find the time for it right now. I have a dozen different things that I need to do but either I don't have the energy or something else comes in between. I just want to take it up here because the fiction that this happened in is just finished and I just want to get it out of my system. A few days ago I got a feedback that was a flamer and was against Sasuke x Naruto in a romantic relationship. Now, I don't know how many times I have said this but if anyone don't like or can even stand the thought of this pairing, DON'T READ MY FICTIONS WITH SHOUNEN-AI WARNINGS! I was pretty angry with it and erased it but I don't want to get reviews like that because they only take unnecessary room and time for me to read. This and all my fictions are for pure fan service, nothing else. I write all kind of stories as long as I have the inspiration to it. There are stories like Return of a Stranger, Upon a Bloody Dream and a new epilogue to it in my archive so there should be no point in complaining what else I write.

Now that I have gotten that out of my system I have one thing less that's bothering me. I want to thank everyone that has followed this story so far even if the chapters aren't as many as I would like them to be at the moment but that will change. Thank you for your support and I will do my best in getting the rest of the chapters up that I have in my computer. That's a promise! When I started to write this story I thought it was pretty sweet and I want to keep it that way. Well, at least it's a goal I have for this fiction. As you probably know by now, I don't have a beta reader so you have to put up with my mistakes in grammar I do use Word but it can't find all mistakes.

Pairings: SasuNaruto, future shounen-ai. It will appear but not yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will because I don't want to steal from Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, never.

Please Read, Enjoy and Review. All reviews of encouragement, joy, happiness and constructive criticism are welcome. Flamers, be ready to be erased from the review list.

Music In My Heart  
Written by Monkan

Chapter 3

A teenager with black hair and a hint of blue in it walked out through the gate of Konoha Junior High. His school bag casually thrown over his shoulder. The trees around him had already started to change colour, the sign that the autumn was on the way. Leaves in different colours of red, yellow and green danced in the air. Brown eyes that almost looked like black watched the leaves that slowly floated down to the ground.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun." A class mate shouted behind him. Sasuke turned around and saw some guys and girls from his class coming closer. "Want to come with us today? We are going to..."

"No thanks." He interrupts them. "Not interested."

"You can at least let us finish?" A girl said.

"What are you doing anyway? You don't hang out with us anymore." An ash brown haired guy said.

"It's none of your business." Sasuke said coldly and walked away from them. "I promised I would be home early today."

The group watched him walk away. When Sasuke normally would turn right he kept on walking down the street.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun. Isn't that the long way to your house?" A pink haired girl yelled after him.

Sasuke ignored them and pretended not to hear them.

-o-o-o-o-

He walked down the street, feeling the wind blow through his hair and across his clothes. He could feel it through his uniform the coldness of the breeze. As he walked something suddenly landed on his cheek. He whipped it off and noticed it was water. He hadn't thought about it when he left this morning and didn't bring any umbrella with him, he silently wished it wouldn't start raining.

He took a left turn and after he had walked for a few more minutes he looked up at his right and saw the same house he had come to for the last few weeks. Without hesitating he walked over the lawn and over to one of the large trees. He dropped his bag on the ground beside him and sat down, resting his back against the trunk. He had barely sat down when the first tones reached his ears.

This was the reason he took the long way home. From that day he first heard this violin play he found that he was spellbound by it. It was really rare, he himself had played a several instruments but it had been for the wish of his parents rather than his own. He quit when he entered Junior High, breaking his parents heart in the process but deep inside, it had been the best thing he had ever done. Before he quit he had felt so shallow while playing that he could probably compare it to dying. They called him genius but there was nothing special about him playing. He just followed the notes flawlessly, that was it, no special feeling or desire to accomplish anything. It was just playing to satisfying others. He had hated it more than anything. But this violin was different. It seemed to pull his soul with it and he could feel the motion of the tones as they were played. This violin could sound relaxed, confused, sad, playful and so much more but never happy. Never once had it sounded truly happy. Was this the mirror of the violinist soul? He had never ever heard someone that could play anything that could affect him like this. Come to think about it, he hadn't really seen the one playing. Just that he or she was shorter than him and had blond hair.

As he listened to the music as the songs changed from one and other he failed to notice the dark clouds that had started appear in the sky until a thunder bolt cracked through the sky.

Sasuke's head snapped up and he saw the dark, almost black clouds. The first few rain drops that fell were really heavy and he didn't need to guess that in a few minutes it would only get worse. He grabbed his bag and ran from the tree down to the side walk, intending to run home in hope to get there before the worst rain began to fall.

But lady luck wasn't on his side today, only a few seconds later and the rain came crashing down on him. Soaking him from head to toe in a few seconds. It was even hard to see anything very far ahead.

Sasuke ran around a corner and collided with someone. Both ran into each other and that made the impact even bigger. Sasuke landed in the new formed puddle on the ground and his school bag flew a few feet away and landed in another puddle. Anyone would have cursed over this but it wasn't in Sasuke's personality to do that even if it was tempting.

"I'm sorry. Are you ok?" The other man asked, reaching out a hand to help Sasuke up.

Sasuke just swapped it away and stood up on his own but as soon as he put weight on his foot, pain throbbed through his nerves. He ignored it and picked up his soaked school bag and as if it was possible the rain came down even harder. Both of them shielded their heads with whatever they held. Sasuke made to keep going his way but he failed to notice the edge of the sidewalk and his ankle twisted even more when his balance was thrown off. This time he couldn't help the small groan of pain that escaped.

"Are you really ok?" The brown haired man asked again with concern.

"I'm fine." Sasuke bit out, straighten his back and tried to lighten the weight on his foot. The man caught Sasuke's arm as he stumbled over his own feet.

"I can't let you go home in this condition. My house is close by, I'm sure my little brother won't have anything against it." The man let go of Sasuke's arm as he walked in the direction Sasuke just had come from. It didn't take long for the man to notice that Sasuke didn't follow him. He turned back around and he saw the expression and he realized just how the situation must look from this youth's perspective. "I'm not some perverted old man that will do anything to you, Uchiha Sasuke."

This time, Sasuke actually showed his surprise. "You know my name."

"I'm your older brother's teacher. I met you when you came to our school about two to three weeks ago." The man presented himself.

Somewhere in Sasuke's mind did something of mild recognition clicked, Iruka something was this mans name if he remembered correctly. Reluctantly and still not completely convinced, Sasuke followed the man named Iruka. Before he knew it he was once again standing in front of the house he had "visited" earlier. Was this a joke?

Iruka opened the front door and saw Sasuke hesitated slightly. "Hurry inside before you catch a cold." Even if the statement was a little late Sasuke walked inside.

Sasuke was surprised when he stood in the hall and saw how simple the house was decorated, but nice. It had the feeling of a loving home to it.

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted into the house. "I'm home. I have a guest with me. Bring a change of clothes."

Sasuke could hear some rustling coming from the next floor as he stood in the hall dripping water onto the floor. Why was he here? This was the house he stopped by to listen to some one play the violin.

"I'll go get some towels. You better go sit in the kitchen so you don't sprain your foot more." Iruka said before disappearing into the house. Slowly did Sasuke as he was told and not long afterward was he sitting in the kitchen with a towel and wiped his face and hair.

"Iruka-nii-san!" A voice called.

Sasuke peeked up from under the towel and saw that in the stairs leading up to the second floor stood a boy with a set of clothes in his hands. 'Around my age, obviously shorter than me, blond hair, slim body... wait, isn't he the boy that ran out of the music room that day?'

Iruka walk over to the teenager and took the change of clothes from him. "Thank you, Naruto."

"I'm going to bed, Iruka-nii-san." Naruto said quietly. "Good night."

Sasuke watched as the so called Naruto put his hand on the railing and turned around to walk up the stairs again when for a fleeting moment blue eyes stared into his. It only lasted for about two seconds but somehow it felt like minutes.

Sasuke stared at the spot where Naruto had stood moments ago; somehow his eyes couldn't leave that spot so easily. It wasn't until Iruka dumped the clothes on the table as well as a first-aid-kit that he snapped out of it. He didn't see Naruto for the rest of the night.

-o-o-o-o-

The next day Sasuke was awakened from his sleep by a hand shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes and groggily tried to see anything on the other side of his drowsy eyes. Slowly his sight came into focus and he stared into a pair of blue eyes.

"Your breakfast." Naruto said as he pointed to the plate of food on the table beside the sofa. Sasuke sat up on the couch in his borrowed clothes, his right foot wrapped in bandage. The blanket he had slept under was still warm and the slightly chilly air made it more appealing to cover himself up with the blanket than face the world without it. His hair fell messily around his face.

'Where am I?' Sasuke looked around and his memories from yesterday came back to him. 'That's right, I'm...'

"You are Naruto, right?" He asked the blond.

Naruto nodded while he sat down on the other end of the sofa eating his own breakfast.

"Sorry for troubling you." He apologized.

"It's all right." Naruto said quietly.

"I heard you two are brothers." Sasuke said casually.

"Not blood related though."

"I see." He really wanted to hit himself in the head for just coming up with 'I see', even with his high IQ he couldn't come up with a better response. Why was it so hard to keep up one conversation?

They sat in silence while they ate their breakfast. None of them knew what to say to break the awkward silence between them so neither said anything.

"Iruka-nii-san had leave for work. If you have someone that can come and get you then you can use the phone in the hall to call them if you want."

"There's no one at home right now to pick me up."

"Oh, ok."

While Naruto took their trays to the kitchen Sasuke sat with his hands folded together in his lap. The sound of plates against plates was probably the only sound in the house, if you didn't count the clock.

Suddenly the sound of a plate breaking against the floor echoed in his ears.

Sasuke attention snapped up. "Are you all right?" he asked, standing up. His foot hurt a little when he hurried to the kitchen.

In the kitchen Naruto stared at his hand as it faded in and out of view. 'No.' He begged. 'Not now.' But it was of no use. His prayers didn't reach any God and what little sight he had from this morning faded away into darkness. He closed his eyes and pressed his hand against his face.

"Are you all right?" He could hear the other boy ask him as the sound of someone entering the kitchen reached his ears.

Naruto opened his eyes, everything was black. He started to panic inside. 'What am I going to do? I can't let him know I'm blind. I can't, he will tell everyone. I'm sure of it. If everyone knows then... I rather die.'

"Hey? What's wrong?" The voice was now behind him and on his left side.

Naruto put his hand against his face, over his right eye. "I'm... not feeling well..." He lied.

"You should go back to bed if you are sick." Sasuke said in a voice that sounded matter-of-fact.

Naruto nodded in agreement. He backed away from the counter and the shards on the floor but because he didn't want to come to close to the other boy he moved a little more to the right. Getting out of the kitchen was no problem it was when he had to cross the living room that he felt his conscious began to slip away. Naruto began to wobble on his feet's.

"Hey, watch out." Sasuke said as he captured Naruto's arm.

"Sorry."

Naruto was sure that the other boy was staring at him, he could feel it. Did he know? Despite the fact that Naruto had his eyes more than half closed? He heard a sigh.

"Guess it can't be helped. Where is your room?" Sasuke asked as he grabbed Naruto's arm and laid it over his shoulders.

Naruto was shocked by his actions. "Eh, ah, up stairs. First room to the left." Naruto said a little louder and faster than normal.

Without a word Sasuke helped Naruto up the stairs and to his bedroom. He helped Naruto inside and helped the blond down on the bed.

Naruto didn't look at him when he thanked him and Sasuke found that a little strange. Was he embarrassed? Or was it because of something else? Either way it was very rude!

Naruto laid down on the bed, not even pulling up the cover. He just lay with his eyes closed as he breathed in and out slowly. What were he supposed to do now? There was no plan except to hide the facts about his eyes.

There was a rustling sound and Naruto could hear the other boy walk over to the window. What was he doing? Wasn't he supposed to leave? Why didn't he leave?

Sasuke stood by the window, balancing on one foot to take of pressure of his injured wrist. It didn't hurt so much but it still felt when he stood on it. He looked around the room. There wasn't much in it that decorated only a desk with few books and papers, a photo in a frame on it. A bed and a drawer were the other things in the room. He could hardly believe that there was anyone beside him that had so little things in his room; in fact even he himself had more personal stuff in his room than this. He looked at the drawer and to his surprise he saw something leaning against it in the shadows.

He went over to it and saw it was a violin bag. If he opened it he was opened it he was sure he would find a violin in it. It hadn't really occurred to him that this boy was the one he came to listen to.

"You're the one playing the violin?" He asked quietly. In the silence it was more than enough to be heard.

There was a pause.

"Yeah." Naruto's voice wasn't louder than Sasuke's.

"Would you have anything against it if I came by again to listen to you playing?" Sasuke asked, feeling slightly nervous.

"Why?"

Sasuke hesitated briefly. "I've... heard you play when I walk by for a few days now and I... like your music." Sasuke finished awkwardly, with a few streak of pink on his cheeks.

"There's nothing special about my violin. I'm not that good anyway so..."

"I disagree." Sasuke interrupted. "I don't know why but... will you please play for me sometime?"

Naruto didn't know what to do. He felt desperate to disappear. Why did this have to happen, he didn't need anyone to complicate his life more than it already was. He felt so sleepy.

Before he knew it Naruto felt how the bed moved as the other boy sat down on it. "Please." Sasuke half whispered, facing the blond.

Naruto opened his eyes slightly but he still saw nothing. He didn't say anything but his mind was in turbulence over what to say.

Sasuke wasn't sure what he would get for answer when he heard, "Sure."

Sasuke couldn't help it when his lips twisted into a smile but he didn't know his smile went by unseen for the other boy. "Feeling better?" He asked with the ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Somewhat." Naruto said. "I'm... Uzumaki Naruto."

It took Sasuke only a second to realize that they hadn't introduced themselves even if he knew the others name. "Uchiha Sasuke."

They talked a little longer before it was obvious that Naruto had fallen asleep. Sasuke stood up and took a step away from the bed when he stopped. He turned back and pulled the cover over Naruto's form. After he had done that he walked over to the door, threw a last look at the violin where it stood Sasuke stepped outside the room. When he closed the door he stood still for a long moment before walking down the stairs and borrowed the phone there to call his family for them to pick him up.

The call was like always short and cold, like it they always were after he stayed out without calling home. They would pick him up in an hour. Sasuke though it would be best to gather his things. He even took the time to pick up the shards of the plate in the kitchen and write a good bye note.

When his father finally came to pick him up in their expensive car he looked up at the window he now knew belonged to Naruto's bedroom. With his cold expression once again pasted onto his face Sasuke went home but during the ride he found himself thinking, 'Why am I so happy?'

To be continued!

Author Note: As I promised I will do my best and post soon again. If this was to your liking it would be nice to get a feedback from you. Another update on this story is on the way!


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: This is really turning into a sweet little story, much better than I expected it to be. It's a little slow moving at the moment but hopefully I will get this story going again as soon as possible. I did write this chapter a while back but didn't post because I couldn't find Asaroth. Other than that, this chapter turned out to be a bit short but I hope that's ok.

Ranting: K/T. I can't pick which one is best for this story. I'm really sorry about that!

Pairings: Shounen-ai, boy x boy if you want it more clearly. If you for some reason don't like this kind of love then don't read on, if you still do and don't like it, don't go screaming at my door.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi is the rightful owner of Naruto, I'm only playing with the characters here.

Please Read, Enjoy and Review. All reviews of encouragement, joy, happiness and constructive criticism are welcome.

Music In My Heart  
Written by Monkan

Chapter 4

Iruka came home after his work and found that there were another pair of shoes in the hall. By now he knew who those shoes belonged to. Uchiha Sasuke had come to their house for the past 2 weeks now and it was a real surprise to him. It had been his dream that Naruto would get a friend, the thing was that he hadn't thought it would had been the youngest son of a rich and famous family. The Uchiha house was a rather old and noble house hold, one that you would normally dream to be friend with.

When the young teacher walked further in the house he could here the tones from Naruto's violin. 'Again, huh!'

Iruka was happy that Naruto was getting to know someone. What worried him was that Naruto was hiding the fact that he was practically blind. It wasn't his place to tell Sasuke about it but something as big as this... he could only hope Naruto wouldn't get hurt when Sasuke would know.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs while Iruka was making dinner. Through the doorway could he see Sasuke making his way toward the front door, Naruto a few steps behind him.

"You're not staying for dinner?" Iruka asked him.

Sasuke and Naruto stopped. When Iruka looked at Naruto he realized that Naruto couldn't see him or Sasuke. It was the trick he normally pulled even in front of Iruka, no one could really tell if he was really looking or had his eyes closed. Either way he acted like he could see.

"No, I'm sorry." Sasuke said.

"It's ok. You're welcome to come back anytime you want." Iruka said while frying something in the pan.

"Thank you."

Shortly after that Sasuke had left them and Naruto was walking by the kitchen when Iruka said, "You better tell him one day soon."

There was no reply from Naruto as he continued to walk up the stairs and to his room.

-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke sat in the window on the first floor that belonged to the living room. He was almost bored out of his mind because he didn't know what to do. The other person in the house, except for the maids, was Itachi. But that was an option that wasn't favoured. Lately Itachi had brought home so many different people that he was sick of being near his older brother.

When Itachi walked by the living room for the 12th time that day he finally walked over to the sofa and made himself comfortable in it.

"Love problems?" Itachi asked.

"I'm not like you." Sasuke said with an edge in his voice.

"That's true. One of us isn't as cold as ice even on a day as warm as this. Did you make a girl pregnant?"

"I said I'm not like you!" Sasuke said with a voice that promised death if he continued, he turned his head to glare at his older brother.

"Finally looked at me, that is progress." Itachi said the last part more to himself that Sasuke. "You can talk to me if something troubling you, even if we aren't on good terms all the time I'm still your older brother."

Sasuke felt like snorting at that. "Like that would ever happen."

Itachi observed his little brother for a moment before sitting up properly and rested his arms against his knees. "Sasuke, you've been sitting in that window for four hours straight and just looking out. You don't do that unless something is bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me." Sasuke stated. 'At least, I don't think so!'

Sasuke turned his head and stared outside again.

After minutes of silence Itachi hanged his head and sighed. He reached for the phone on the table, "Sasuke," he called, getting the youths attention and threw the phone at him. It landed in Sasuke's lap and he picked it up. "I don't care what you do or with whom, just call someone and get out of this house before I kick you out. I can't stand having you around for much longer, you're too depressing."

Sasuke looked at the phone in his hands for long moments. The first person that came to his mind was strangely Naruto. The thought of calling and asking if he could drop by had occurred to him many times lately but he didn't know Naruto's number so he couldn't call him. That was one problem; the second problem was that he didn't know very much about Naruto at all. Maybe that was what was troubling him. Normally when he was with people they were either trying to tell him about themselves or tried to find out thing about him, during these four weeks he had known Naruto the other boy had done neither. They had talked about many things but nothing about themselves.

Suddenly did he feel that he wanted Naruto to know more about him and who he was? He wanted to know more about Naruto. It was strange, for the first time in his life he wanted to know if it mattered to the other boy that he was an Uchiha. There were so many things he wanted to know if they mattered or not. Things and reasons he hadn't cared about before because no one had ever come so close to him that he cared what they thought. Why was he...

"I knew it, you are in love with someone!" Itachi exclaimed.

A nerve snapped inside Sasuke. "Die!" he shouted as he threw the phone at Itachi who ducked it.

Without waiting for one more second Sasuke jumped out from the window and landed on the lawn. He rushed over it and out through the gate that lead to their house. Itachi watched after him as Sasuke ran down the side walk and then out of sight.

"Foolish little brother," he said while shaking his head. "Sometime, sometime..."

-o-o-o-o-

At the same moment, Naruto was sitting in his room and reading one of the blind books Iruka had brought home with him. He had never been one to like books even if they were a door to other worlds. But because of Sasuke he had heard about a new book that was very popular and despite himself the book had interested him.

It was about a complicated relationship between a teenager boy, a girl in the class next to his and her five years older brother. It started out simple; she liked the boy and brought him home as a friend. But not before very long the girl misunderstands something between him and her brother. It ends badly and the boy ends up in the hospital with a head injury. Through a series of events, discoveries and realizations the girl is going to confess to the boy but outside the door she overhears her brother talking to him and she don't have the heart to walk in just yet. Then, all out of the blue the brother confesses that he's bisexual and that he loves the boy. From there everything becomes a whole mess when relatives arrive and rumours start spreading. Now the confused boy tried to commit suicide to escape everything but was stopped at the last second by the girl's brother...

That's as far as he had gotten and still had more than half the book left. Naruto could understand why this book was a best seller.

Suddenly Naruto's head began to sway and he suddenly found that his mind didn't understand the words under his fingers anymore. He felt tired again, it was strange too, for there were no reason why he should be after only been awake for less than five hours.

However, since Naruto felt that he didn't have the strength to give this anymore thoughts he left the book open and walked over to his bed that he carefully crawled onto it and on top of the covers he fell asleep.

-o-o-o-o-

It was the first time Sasuke acted like this, on an impulse that is. But he really wanted Naruto to know more about him. When he arrived at Naruto's house he felt slightly nervous but his stubbornness was too strong to let something like that make him chicken out.

He knocked on the door and waited. When no one came and opened he tried the door and was surprised to find it opened. A little worried that something might have happened he walked inside.

Nothing was out of order from what he could tell but the house was to quiet for his comfort at the moment. He walked to the living room, on his way he looked inside the kitchen but no one there either.

"Is anyone here?" he called softly, hiding the slightly edge of fear in his guts from entering his voice.

When he got no answer he looked slowly around to make sure of something even he didn't know what it was. The next step was the stair and the bedrooms upstairs. Hopefully would Naruto be there and prove that nothing was wrong.

With slow and gentle steps he climbed the wooden stair and minimized all the creaking and protests from the steps.

When he finally opened the door to Naruto's room the first thing he saw was the sleeping form of the other boy. A wave of relief washed through him. For some reason he himself didn't know, he entered the room and closed the door behind him. Inside he saw that the violin stood at its usual place, leaning against the wall. On the desk laid a book open but strangely when he looked down in it there wasn't any letters in it but dots through the papers. He knew it was a blind book but he couldn't understand why Naruto would have books like those. Maybe he was just learning how to read like this just as a hobby or for future use. That had to be it. Then why wouldn't the feeling in his guts leave?

He didn't want to wake up Naruto so he opted for sitting down and wait until the blond woke up on his own. Then he could ask. Ask all he wanted to know.

To be continued!

Author Note: Yes, I made the promise come true and here is the next chapter in this story. Now I don't have enough time left to post anything else today. I have to go get my homework done. It's a hard life being a student but that's how it goes. Leave at least one review for me for this chapter, please.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: Thank you all for you your support. It's been wonderful to know how much you missed me and this story. I'm really happy to know there are others that love this story just as much as I do. As you may have noticed I jump very much between the main characters point of view. Therefore I don't stay in one place for very long. But this chapter is a little different I stayed by Sasuke's side all the way and gave him a more personal touch on why he is as the way he is. That's right, you will get to know this story's Sasuke a little better. You've often told me how good I am in describing characters and I take pride in that. I'm also proud to present this chapter to you. And without further ado, the events of this story will continue to move on toward an uncertain future.

Ranting: K/T. I can't pick which one is best for this story. I'm really sorry about that!

Pairings: Shounen-ai, boy x boy if you want it more clearly. If you for some reason don't like this kind of love then don't read on, if you still do and don't like it, don't go screaming at my door.

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters of Naruto. That includes Sasuke, Iruka, Itachi and everyone else from that series that makes an appearance here.

Please Read, Enjoy and Review. All reviews of encouragement, joy, happiness and constructive criticism are welcome.

Music In My Heart  
Written by Monkan

Chapter 5

He had no idea when he fell asleep but of some reason he woke up and for a moment he didn't know where he was. But when his brain finally woke he recognizes Naruto's room and he remembered why he was there. He looked over to the bed and saw that Naruto hadn't woken up yet.

How long had he been asleep? He looked down at his wrist clock. Three hours had passed since he left his home. He looked at the bed and saw that Naruto still hadn't woken up. Sasuke stretched out his arms and felt how his bones popped back to their normal state.

Sasuke stood up and walked over to the window, the sun was on its way down now. Soon would the day be over and when Naruto woke up and Iruka came home they would know that he came by without warning and that he had spend over three hours in their house without permission.

He knew he didn't have to feel like this but now he was beginning to doubt himself for letting himself inside. It wasn't what he usually did and he was one that rarely went home to others just for fun. There had been a few times he had done that in middle school but the day after he had heard some nasty rumours going around about him so he decided to never go home to anyone else ever again without an invitation. Being from a rich and important family brought this upon him. He didn't feel unwelcome here but past experience had left him wary of other people's intensions. Therefore he had no close friends that he trusted. He didn't like the idea of others thinking of him as weak and selfish. He hated it, he would rather act cold than make others see how he really felt. Then why? Why had he been so eager to talk to Naruto?

He barely knew what real friendship meant. Sure there were those in school now that he spent time with and hanged out with. But for some reason they held no special place in his heart. Neither did his brother. They were siblings related by blood; that was all. He felt no emotional attachment to his older brother. Maybe it was because he had left home early to study elsewhere for a few years and during those years he was gone, Sasuke grew up and went through one of the most important phases in his life. During that time he had been alone, no one there for him when he needed them. His mother and father had been busy with work and had rarely been home during that time too, leaving him totally alone.

One year ago, Itachi had returned and their parents had taken time to be home more and more but to him, even if he would never admit this to anyone that he felt like this, to him... it felt like he always came home to a house full of strangers.

Sasuke leaned his head against the glass and sighed. His hot breath created a small cloud on the window just below his mouth. Above that point he looked outside and on the people that was on their way home.

It wasn't like him to be sentimental. For over five years he had lived neglected and lack of affection and he hadn't cried once in those five years. Never in front of anyone had he ever cried and he would never cry in front of anyone in the future. Tears brought nothing, they couldn't bring back all those years he felt lonely and starved for affection from his family. They couldn't tell anyone of what he felt inside, they couldn't speak of what his heart longed for. He knew that even if he cried others would just pity him now and think of him as weak. The former he could live without and the later... he hated to be called weak.

A rustle behind him made him aware that Naruto was probably about to wake up. He closed his eyes for a moment before turning around and took two steps before stopping. He gazed at the violin. He knew how much it meant to Naruto. Naruto had told him that it was the only thing his father had left behind.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto who was beginning to stir more and more from his slumber. Naruto had been waiting and was still waiting for his parents to come back. He was desperately holding onto that old violin for his own sanity. That was what it looked like, at least he thought so.

'It's an admirable thing to do after so many years,' thought Sasuke. 'If only I had had the will to wait for my own family to return.'

Naruto opened his eyes, his face facing the opposite way from Sasuke.

The dark haired teen slowly raised his hand to greet him when he turned his way. All thoughts from just a few minutes ago gone from his mind as he were ready to face reality here and now. He felt slightly nervous and had butterflies in his stomach.

Naruto pushed himself up from the surface and with his back toward Sasuke rubbed his eyes. Sasuke began to feel impatient for the delay. Naruto blinked a few times and he murmured something to himself before pushing the cover aside to he could bring to feet's to the cold floor. He winced a little at the cold feeling but showed or said nothing else.

He stood up and turned around, eyes wide open and staring right forward.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but realized at the same moment that there was no reaction from Naruto about seeing him there. How was that possible? He was staring right at him and he stood in plain view. If not. . . . . . .

"Another day..." Naruto said as he leaned down and with his hands searching for the edges of the cover he made his bed. It was a fairly fast but awkward moment, at least to Sasuke who was feeling dread inside for what he was seeing before his eyes. He didn't want to know this; this awareness of the truth was beginning to come down on him.

When Naruto was done he walked over to the desk and his hand landed on the book. He reached out and searched for the chair and carefully sat down on it before letting his fingertips run over the page and the dots that covered them.

All Sasuke could do was stand still where he was a just watch Naruto read the book, unaware that Sasuke was even in the room.

'He's. . . . . . blind!' Sasuke didn't know what was hardest to accept. The truth that Naruto was blind or that he had never told him. Why had he never told him? Why hadn't he said anything? Didn't he trust him? Wasn't they friends?

Without making a sound Sasuke walked over to Naruto and stood behind him. For a moment he simply stood there without doing anything. He slowly raised his hand and it hovered just above Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto raised his head and his blue eyes looked forward. "Wonder if Sasuke is coming by?"

Sasuke's hand twisted for a second as the words sank in. His heart was beginning to beat really fast.

Both of them heard the front door open and then there were Iruka's familiar voice. Sasuke snapped his hand back without touching the blond teen's shoulder.

A faint feeling of panic was growing inside of him. Footsteps up the stairs were coming closer and Naruto turned his head just a moment before the door to his room opened. If only time would stop now.

"Are you hungry, Naruto? Oh, hello Sasuke. I didn't know you were here."

Naruto's body froze as his next breath was never taken. Sasuke looked right at Naruto's back and tried to guess what he was thinking, but he couldn't tell.

"...bye." whispered Sasuke when Naruto didn't turn around or said anything.

He left without saying anything else and neither did Naruto.

"Did something happen?" Iruka asked when Sasuke had walked down the stairs.

His footsteps echoed in Naruto's head as he listened to them leaving. It was true, he had been there. He had been in the room when he woke up and now knew about his eyes.

He was scared, but also confused. Wasn't it better that he knew about his condition? But then why was his chest hurting so much?

When Naruto heard the door close downstairs he felt fear grip his heart and he stood up so fast the chair was knocked over. He stumbled over to the window and pressed his hand onto the glass. But no matter how much he wanted or wished for he couldn't see anything outside the thin glass that separated him from the rest of the world.

It was mortifying. It was painful. It was horrible. It was unbearable. It was saddening. It was maddening.

No matter how much he wanted to see Sasuke's shape, just to make sure it had really been him. He wanted to see his face. But this simple wish that so many others took for granted had been denied.

In a moment when he desperately wished for his sight back. It was a moment he had feared would come ever since this fragile friendship had been formed.

He had known this day would come but even still that. . .

. . . Why was he crying?

To Be Continued!

Author note: Angst and heart pain. That was how I was feeling when I ended this chapter. But then again this is my famous cliff-hangers that I'm so subconsciously fond of. The next chapter is being written at the moment and it will come as soon as possible I can squish it out of my mind and make some sense of it. Until then all my loyal readers and all new ones, keep watch for new updates.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: It really ended badly for them in the previous chapter and I'm sorry about it. You probably have been crawling on the walls for this chapter and I can understand that. But the angst is an important part in this story since it's not a supernatural or action fiction but a drama and romantic. I'm happy that so many reviewed on the last chapter. I was actually surprised, but in a good way.

Ranting: K/T. I can't pick which one is best for this story. I'm really sorry about that! It depends on what you think about the pairing in this fiction.

Pairings: Shounen-ai, boy x boy if you want it more clearly. If you for some reason don't like this kind of love then don't read on, if you still do and don't like it, don't go screaming at my door.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi is the owner of all original characters in Naruto. With other words, I'm not the one.

Please Read, Enjoy and Review. All reviews of encouragement, joy, happiness and constructive criticism are welcome.

Music In My Heart  
Written by Monkan

Chapter 6

There were other students around Sasuke as he sat in the classroom. There was a group of school mates around him and they were talking to him but Sasuke didn't hear what they said. Nothing got through to his mind as he stared down at the desk in front of him. His mind floated to what had happened two days ago, when he realized Naruto was actually blind.

He didn't know what was worse; to know the truth or the fact that he hadn't noticed it from the start. It all seemed like a big lie and he didn't want to think about it. Thinking about it would only make it hurt more, yes; he was feeling hurt because of this incident. Just when he thought that he had finally found a true friend he had been fooled. Fooled to the very end and if it hadn't been for this "incident" God knows when he would have found out otherwise.

He was really... stupid. There was no other word for it. He was plain stupid for not have realized something this big before. Was he so easy to fool that he couldn't see what was right in front of him? It was eating away on his heart and he felt how a hole was forming in it. He didn't like it at all and he could feel the pain in it.

That night two days ago, he hadn't been able to sleep when he got home. He couldn't eat anything and ended up in his room the whole night just sitting on his bed and doing nothing. It was pitiful. At first he didn't know what he felt, some kind of betrayal of course, but what kind? It wasn't like they were childhood friends or family or anything else. So why was he feeling betrayed. Was he angry? Did he feel doubt within himself? Did he regret meeting Naruto? Was he actually happy that this so called friendship had come to an end? He just didn't know what he was feeling. It was all messed up. He was messed up inside. He didn't know what he was feeling. He didn't want to feel like this and...

A hand waved in front of his eyes and Sasuke snapped back to reality.

"Are you all right?" asked those around him, "You are normally quiet but it's not like you to space out like this."

Sasuke looked from face to face before shaking his head and showed minimal emotions on his face. "Nothing."

The others looked at each other but didn't say anything.

For the first time in years, Sasuke felt that he didn't want to answer any questions and therefore left them without saying a word.

This whole thing was making him tired.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto lay on his bed. He looked with blurry and clouded vision at the rays of light that landed on the floor.

'I knew it would turn out like this sooner or later but why...' Naruto buried his face in the cover. "... why does it have to hurt so much?" he whispered softly into the soft material.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The two days turned into a week and neither Sasuke nor Naruto saw each other. Sasuke took the fast road home to avoid Naruto's home. He called himself a coward but he didn't want to face that place or the person inside yet.

But one day when Sasuke sat in the classroom while the rest of the class had P.E. when Iruka walked by, obviously looking for someone.

The brown haired man stood a few feet away from him but Sasuke didn't seem to notice him.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked quietly.

Sasuke just looked up but didn't say anything so Iruka pulled out a chair beside him.

"Naruto was," Iruka began to say, "an orphan when I took him in."

Sasuke already knew that, though didn't know the details.

"He was blind and lived by himself and had no one around him except for a girl two years older, but she moved shortly afterward. At first I couldn't understand why he had lived for so long without any adult caring for him. I couldn't understand how he could have survived for so long while being blind. I thought that maybe I could find his parents, someone had to. I never found them. But do you know the important part is?"

The older man waited until he got a small head shake from the teen.

"Naruto never cried."

Deep inside, Sasuke had to admit that he was a little shocked but it didn't show on his face.

"Despite not having a family anymore or any close friends. No matter how lonely he was he or when he got hurt while learning how to find things around him he never complained or cried. I tried to do my best but I have to admit that I can't fill that empty place in him. He has problem dealing with other people, he's unconfident and mentally frail even if he doesn't always show it. Honestly, I had almost given up hope for him to create bonds with others his age but then you came into his life. You were the first friend he had made in years. I told him to tell you the truth and he knew it too but he was scared that you would leave him." all the time Iruka talked in a calm voice he watched Sasuke's reaction carefully. "Naruto cried after you left."

This time Sasuke couldn't do anything to prevent his eyes from widening a little.

"It was the first time I saw him cry and I know he both is sorry for not telling you." Iruka stood up and looked down at Sasuke who was now looking intensely at the wooden desk in front of him. "Even if your friendship was short it meant very much, if not everything, to Naruto." Iruka walked over to the door and stood in the open doorway, "It meant something to you too, right?"

Sasuke felt numb. He didn't say anything as the older man walked away. Somehow, the words he had just been told repeated over and over again.

_It meant something to you too, right?_

How could it had meant anything to him, he was used to being alone. He didn't need his family and he didn't need any close friends. He could deal with life without those things.

But then why...

...Why was he shaking like a leaf?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The room was silent and you could barely sense that there was someone in the room. The blond boy sat at the foot of his bed. The remains of tears stained his face and he didn't make a sound. His face was a void of emptiness. He just sat there without thinking or doing anything.

How long had he sat there. He didn't know what the time was. It wasn't as if he could look at a watch to find out. He was really hated his eyes. He could do nothing and he was always useless. He wanted to claw them out but he still had the upcoming operation and a chance to change his situation but somehow it seemed to be very far away.

Maybe he had been an idiot to have hoped he finally had found a friend. Really an idiot.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I give up." Itachi exclaimed. "What's wrong with you. I've put up with your gloomy mood for so long I can't take it anymore."

"It got nothing to do with you!" Sasuke said from where he was sitting at his desk in his room. His older brother stood behind him and was pissed.

"Got nothing.. hey, I told you to fix whatever was troubling you, NOT make it worse."

"Whatever!" he held little interest about talking with his brother about his problems. So he chose to ignore him but that was a mistake. Sasuke didn't have to turn around to sense his brother was practically burning with anger.

"Now look here," Itachi hissed. He spun around the chair Sasuke sat on and slammed his hands on the armrests so it echoed. His face was deathly calmed. "We are going to have a little chat among brothers."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The sound of soft footsteps in the hall outside his room didn't bring Naruto out of his state. He had now brought his legs up so he was resting his forehead against his knees.

The footsteps stopped outside his door and for several minutes that person stood outside before opening the door and letting himself in. The feet's stopped in front of Naruto and neither moved.

"I'm not hungry, Iruka-nii."

There were no answer but the person just lowered himself so he was sitting on the floor. The silence stretched out around them.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" a soft voice asked and Naruto raised his head from his knees a little. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Naruto swallowed and opened his mouth. "I... w-was s-s-scare--d." he found it hard to breath and his heart clenched unpleasantly in his chest. "I didn't... know w-what to d-do!" New tears made its way down his face and his throat was closing up. "...just s-scared."

A hand reached forward and lifted Naruto's face so he was facing Sasuke. His big blue eyes that couldn't prevent the tears from escaping looked directly at him. Gently, almost tenderly did Sasuke wipe away a tear from Naruto's cheek.

"Is... there anything else that you haven't told me?"

Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Then don't cry anymore." Sasuke took a grip of one of Naruto's shaking hands and held it. "I'm still here with you."

Naruto's own grip on Sasuke's hand tighten and he opened his eyes again, even if he couldn't see anything but darkness in front of him he knew Sasuke was there.

But that didn't make the tears stop coming.

To be continued!

Authors note: I'm really happy with this chapter. I was caught in the depression for a while and didn't think this would end nice. But as you read they overcame this and so did I. I thought for a moment that I had lost the touch of sweetness in this story but they had to face the fact that Sasuke didn't know about Naruto's eyes. It was a tough decision but I would rather have that it came out now than later in the story when they really would have gotten hurt. Can you guess how much time has passed now that Naruto and Sasuke have known each other in this fiction? 2 months of the six months that this fiction will play out on. Now, you all may wonder about two things. What did Itachi tell Sasuke to make him come over and everything got sorted out. You may never know but a few comments in the future about that conversation. They practically slammed the door in my face when I came to that part. I don't know myself with other words. The second question is probably when is the next chapter that you all want to read so much coming? As soon as I can get it down on paper. I promise that you won't have to wait to long for it.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: Hi everyone. It took longer than what I had hoped before I posted, for that I'm really sorry. How long time I need to write a chapter depends on how things are around me. Sometimes I can get it down in two-three hours, other days it can take several days and I write down part after part of the chapter. But then again, inspiration always have something to do with how fast I write. During the last few weeks I was under so much stress that it almost broke me down. It's not easy to come back after that but I'm trying my best. Thank you everyone that reviewed on the last chapter. I was really moved on all the replies I got. There were so many nice words and good words that gave me new strengh to write on this story. I also got a few more ideas that will come appear in the future. Thank you all.

Ranting: K/T. Somewhere in between.

Pairings: Future shounen-ai, boy x boy if you want it more clearly. If you for some reason don't like love between two guys then don't read this fiction, if you still do and don't like it, don't go screaming at my door.

Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of the original characters in Naruto.

Please Read, Enjoy and Review. All reviews of encouragement, joy, happiness and constructive criticism are welcome.

Music In My Heart  
Written by Monkan

Chapter 7

The days went by as Naruto and Sasuke spend each afternoon together. Each day brought something different for them to talk about and they got to know more and more about each other. But something that never changed was that Naruto still played the violin for Sasuke each day he came and neither got bored of it.

The weather of the days was drastically changing now and it got colder and colder during the days as winter and Christmas was approaching with big steps. The autumn was a distant memory now. There were still no snow but the nightfall was now coming earlier in the afternoon and the frost that lay on the ground refused to melt no matter how much the sun shinned on it.

The frost made each step Sasuke took over the grass crush under his feet as he ran toward school. A scarf was tied around his throat as every breath he took created a small cloud in the cold air. His hand clutched his bag tightly so he wouldn't drop it. The bell had just ringed and everyone had disappeared into the warm rooms of the school.

Without slowing down, Sasuke slammed the door open and entered the corridor. When he finally was at the top of the double stairs he saw how the teacher entered his class room and he made a dead dash and managed to enter before the door closed the door. His sudden and rather late appearance surprised his teacher and the class. He bowed fast at his teacher and apologized for being late before hurrying toward his seat. He put down his bag on the floor and took of the scarf and his jacket, he hadn't even bothered to stop by his locker so he took out the only note book and pen his school bag had.

When the first lesson was over Sasuke stretched out his arms and yawned.

"It's unusual for you to be late, Sasuke. Did you oversleep?" a girl in his class came forth and asked him.

Sasuke didn't even look at her as he shook his head tiredly.

"What do you do after school? You always decline all offers to hang out and go of somewhere else!"

Other students were coming closer now. For a moment Sasuke thought for a moment if he would tell them or not.

"The truth is I meet someone."

"Eeeeeeh?" all the girls exclaimed in surprise or shock.

"You got a girlfriend?"

"Is she beautiful?"

"How did you meet?"

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"Who's the lucky one?"

The questions came raining over him and he had to hold up his hands in front of him as he tried to calm them down. "That's not it!" Sasuke said with an almost desperate voice. When they finally were silent, everyone in the room as well as by passers in the hall was waiting for him to continue.

Sasuke sighed but he guessed that there was no chance he would get out of this easy.

"The reason I was late this morning was because I went by a friend's home. He's been sick for the past two days and I thought he would be lonely since his only family member works all the time."

"What, so you don't have a girlfriend?"

This comment received a full scale glare and the person who said it hide behind the person beside.

"How old is he?" someone else asked.

"He's the same age as us."

"How long have you known him?"

"About three months now. Though I would say longer if I would be completely honest."

"If you have so much time small talk you should get ready for the next class, it will start in two minutes and we have to change classroom." The class president said as he passed the crowd.

Realizing the time everyone hurried to get their things, leaving Sasuke alone again. He too took his bag and stuff to go to the next class.

It was true that Naruto was sick. With the fast changing in climate there were a cold going around. It wasn't serious but he really didn't want to leave Naruto alone these days. The thought of skipping today just to go back to him had occurred more than twice during the first lesson but he knew Naruto would kick him out, sick or not, for doing something like that.

If only he could be there so Naruto didn't have to be alone.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A series of coughs broke through the silence of the room. Naruto was laying in his bed with an extra blanket over him. It was extremely cold and he was actually happy that he didn't have to go up but the reason for staying in bed was just as bad. He was sweating a lot but at the same time he felt cold. His head hurt and his throat hurt too from all the coughing he had done the past few days. He felt like trash and felt lonely.

Iruka had to work and that left him in the house without anyone around. Sasuke had come by despite the risk of catching the cold himself. Even if it was only it had been a few minutes this morning he had been extremely happy. He could feel Sasuke's warm presence and it was comforting when he couldn't see him.

He turned around in bed and changed his position for a moment but he couldn't get comfortable no matter what he did. A fit of coughs broke through his thoughts and he sat up violently and let them come and each time his throat hurt horribly. When the coughs finally calmed down Naruto didn't even have the strength to lie back down. He didn't want to sleep anymore.

He suddenly remembered that he still hadn't finished the book yet and that it lay on his desk. He knew he had promised Iruka not to get out of bed but what would it hurt if he just went to get his book just a few meters away.

Pushing the blankets away Naruto pushed him to the edge and let his feet met the cold floor. It was almost painful for a minute but he bore with it and slowly stood up. For a moment it looked fine but the next he realized just how big of a mistake it had been. Even without seeing anything he could hardly stand up, his balance was flipping in and out and his head hurt even more now than before. He had to support himself on the wall for a few minutes before he even dared to take a step.

Naruto barely knew where he was in the room and he was sweating badly. It had to be an eternity before he reached his desk. On the smooth surface was only that book, he knew it but it was still hard to find it. When finally his fingers touched the hard cover of the book he took it and turned around to return to his bed but it was to sudden. He didn't have time to understand what was happening because the next thing he knew he laid on the floor, clutching the book tightly in his hand and coughing violently.

He didn't know which way lead where. It had all mixed up in his mind and made a big mess. Where was his bed? Where was the door? He didn't know where anything was. He hadn't been this lost in a long time. The feeling of confusion and fear mixed together. He didn't know where he was and it was frightening.

"Come to think about it, I didn't know what..."

That was the last thing Naruto remembered.

-o-o-o-o-

Something wet touching his forehead woke Naruto up. A normal person would look around to know where they were but all Naruto could do was slowly reach up and touch his forehead. A towel?

"You are finally awake."

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked with half closed eyes that stared straight up into darkness.

"I'm here." the dark haired teen said as he sat down on the bed.

"Bed?"

"Yeah, I came back and found you on the floor unconscious. Scared me almost to death, I thought something serious had happened to you. What were you trying to do?"

Naruto laid his arm over the towel and relaxed his whole body. "I'm sorry."

"Just stay in the bed until you are better."

To know where Sasuke was all Naruto had to do was follow the sound of his voice and turn his head that way. "I'm glad you came. It was lonely!"

Those words chocked Sasuke a little for he wasn't used to hear them and he felt slightly embarrassed about it. "I just came by after school like always, that's all."

Sasuke suddenly felt how Naruto's hand grasped his and he began to feel nervous out of embarrassment. But when he saw Naruto blind eyes looking straight at him with a smile he forgot it.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

"Just get better as soon as possible." said Sasuke as he pulled up the blanket to Naruto's chin.

"Mm."

It didn't take long before Naruto was asleep once again but now in the bed. When Sasuke rose from the bed he went over to the desk and sat down in the chair. He sighed before looking around the room.

'I was lucky he didn't ask what time it was.'

He looked at his arm watch and it showed 12.56. His classes didn't end until another two hours.

-o-o-o-o-o-

It took about another week before Naruto had fully recovered from the cold and for a while it was touch and go if Sasuke would catch it too.

Barely two days after Naruto recovered did Sasuke come by again and at the moment they were sitting in Naruto's room.

Naruto held his violin in his hands as he was preparing it to play on. They were talking when suddenly that thought hit Naruto again .That last thought before he blacked out on the floor.

"Sasuke, what do you look like?" was Naruto's blunt question.

At this unprepared question did Sasuke twitch slightly as the question sunk in.

"What I look like... why this all of a sudden?"

"For a normal person it would be easy to know but since I can't see I don't know. And I never asked before."

Sasuke got pissed of from this sentence. "First of all, stop saying 'for a normal person'. You are as normal as any other person I know. Just because you can't see doesn't make you an alien."

At his sudden outburst Naruto was slightly taken back but at the same time pleased. "Sasuke--"

"As for how I look like, there's nothing special about me. Dark hair, dark eyes, to skinny, not very tall, bad taste in clothes." he wasn't used to describing himself so he didn't really know what to say.

Naruto couldn't help but smile before he put away the violin on the bed and reached out his hand. "Come here, Sasuke."

He hesitated for a moment before closing the distance between them and took Naruto's hand. He was pulled down to sit on the floor in front of the blond teen. When Naruto let go of his hand he wasn't sure what to expect but when Naruto raised his hands and laid them softly on the side of Sasuke's head he didn't move.

Naruto Slowly traced his hands over Sasuke's face.

Sasuke wasn't sure what to do, should he pull back or stay where he was. In the end he didn't move and let Naruto continue touching his face.

After a few minutes and Sasuke was pretty sure there wasn't a single place on his face that hadn't been touched. Naruto let his hands drop and Sasuke automatically took them.

"I feel like I know a bit better now." Naruto was smiling down at him. It wasn't a big smile but a small and sincere smile. "Thank you, Sasuke."

At this moment Sasuke had to shake his head, "I should be the one thanking you, Naruto." without explaining what he meant Sasuke stood up and helped Naruto to stand. He reached for the violin and gave it to Naruto so his fingertips could feel it.

Naruto was confused with what Sasuke meant by his statement but said nothing about it. Putting that aside, Naruto took a few steps into the open area of his room and there he turned around so he wasn't facing Sasuke directly. He arranged the violin and behind Naruto's back, through the window managed the sun to break through the clouds and spilled inside. At that moment Naruto began to play a soft tone that rapidly changed to a faster one.

Sasuke had sat down on Naruto's bed and was listening to the song. Naruto didn't know that he was doing much more for him than he even realized but that was something that would remain in Sasuke's heart.

'Naruto, I will never find a friend like you again.'

-o-o-o-o-o-

At the school the gossip about Sasuke's new friend had become the hot topic. It was just for fun and most of them didn't mean anything bad with what they said. In one of the class rooms sat a girl with braided hair who looked like she was studying. What neither Sasuke nor Naruto knew was that the real threat to their friendship would soon appear.

Outside of the Uchiha household stood a girl who looked up at the house.

"Sasuke."

To be continued!

Author Note: This chapter got longer than what I planed but I don't think you complain about it. Some one wanted more suspense in this story and I will add a little more of it, this is a drama fiction after all so suspense comes with it. Did I mention that feedbacks would be nice? Well, if I get any that would be great. I will work hard to get the next chapter ready!


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: Hi everyone. Thank you all for your support on this story. It's really heart warming to know how many out there that likes this story so much. If I'm not mistaken this is the most popular fiction that I have right now, at least in my opinion since I get most feedbacks on this story than on any other. I want to give special thanks to everyone that have pointed out things that I need to think about when I write. I will try my best to remember them. I'm also looking for anyone that wants to be my beta reader starting from next year and forward for a while. I don't know if this will be my last update before Christmas, I want to take the time and wish everyone A Merry Xmas. I want to say that I have had a wonderful year writing for you all. I will keep trying my best!

Ranting: K/T. Somewhere in between. This with rating is really hard.

Pairings: Future shounen-ai, boy x boy if you want it more clearly. If you for some reason don't like love between two guys then don't read this fiction, if you still do and don't like it, I won't hear you screaming because I will drown it with music.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters in Naruto.

Please Read, Enjoy and Review. All reviews of encouragement, joy, happiness and constructive criticism are welcome.

Music In My Heart  
Written by Monkan

Chapter 8

The next day came with a surprise. Tiny white snow flakes floated down from the sky. They landed on the ground and created a small layer of snow on everything outside. One of the clearest signs that Christmas was approaching had finally arrived. From inside Naruto watched what looked like shadows fall on the other side of the window. Everything he knew what snow looked like was a distant memory but still very dear to him. Even if he hadn't seen the snow for many years now he could still remember that day, just like it happened yesterday.

It was a memory from when his parents were still with him. The snow had fallen the night before and pilled up to what he had thought was amazing heights. That day they had played in the snow all day, laughed and had fun together. Back then the snow had looked really white and when he threw himself into it; it had felt really soft and cold on his face. When he ran back to his mother and father they had laughed because the warmth from his face was slowly melting the snow that had stuck on him. He had been really happy that day.

If someday he would be able to see again, he wondered if the snow would live up to his memory.

He was looking forward to it.

When he turned away from the window and the shadows outside he was greeted by the shadows inside the house. He was in a good mode today because it seemed like today was one of his better days. He was looking forward to see Sasuke today. Lately he hadn't been feeling so tired anymore, which made him happy.

He couldn't deny that he had changed; it was a thought that had appeared to him many times. A few months ago he would had been scared to death of changes but now he was different. He had something to look forward everyday. Now, he didn't want to give up this life he had now.

He had never had a friend like Sasuke.

-o-o-o-o-

"Sasuke, a letter arrived for you!" said Itachi as he knocked on his little brothers door.

"In a second!"

He put away his book in his school bag and stood up. He stretched out his stiff muscles. His room was sparely furniture but there were still personal objects around it. The light green paint on the walls had been palling from years before his parents bought this house but he still didn't think that the colour was ugly, but rather gave a soft touch to the room. There was a big wall scroll on one of the otherwise empty walls. The first time he had seen it, Sasuke had thought that it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen on a paper.

On the wall scroll was painted an ocean with twin moons in the sky, other space phenomenon's decorated the sky and reflected on the sea. Dolphins and mermaids played in the water. Faintly behind everything there were the upper body of a extremely beautiful creature, who looked very much like a man, his clothes was of pale silk that was loosely wrapped around his arms and shoulders. It also looked like he was embracing the whole world.

The only thing that stood out was the signature of the artist. "Umiko" it said.

The art was very beautiful and Sasuke had never seen it before, it appealed to him in everyway he could think of. He had wanted to know who draw it but he soon found out later that the artist had died along with her husband in an accident. He had used up his entire private savings to buy this picture but even now it was still worth every cent he had paid. The artist had only managed to make five works and all of the other four had already been sold long ago.

At the opposite wall from the wall scroll was his bed, not much to brag about. It was soft and cosy to sleep in and that was all he wanted from it. On a shelf above his bed were a few books, photos and a small decoration from his grandmother. His closet was behind his door and was stuffed with different clothes his parents had bought him over the last year. It would had been to rude even by his standards to threw them away.

The curtains were in three parts and also in a plain but darker colour than the walls so they didn't clash. Outside the glass was a cascade of colours changing the sky, it was short from an amazing view. The sky that was filled with clouds was changing shades depending on how far away from the sun they were. The top side of the clouds that was closest to the sun was pale purple and the further away they got the colour turned darker. The side that was closest to the earth and furthest away was pink and closer to the sun it turned to bright orange. Even the sky was changing as it made itself ready for the night, at the horizon was a mix of very pale blue and white, it was a strange colour but from there the sky changed into darker shades of blue.

But it was a view that Sasuke didn't look at right now. A few strands of his dark hair fell over one of his eyes as he walked over to the door and opened it.

Outside stood Itachi and held up a white letter between two of his fingers. Sasuke held out his hand in a gesture that he wanted it but his older brother didn't move a finger to give it to him. Irritation started to grow inside of him as he snatched the letter from his annoying elder brother.

Without hesitating, Sasuke turned around and slammed the door shut behind him when he entered his room again. He plopped down on the soft cover on his bed as he looked at the white letter. He didn't recognize the handwriting and also that it didn't have any post mark on it. Who ever wrote it had delivered it directly. He made a quick decision, if it was from a girl who wanted to ask him out he would threw it in the trash bin after he read it.

He opened it carefully and he read it slowly. It wasn't much written on it but what was there caught his attention. He didn't even notice Itachi entering his room until he lay down on Sasuke bed so his head was supported by his arms and he was watching Sasuke's reaction.

"Quite unannounced letter!" he said casually.

Sasuke glared at Itachi. "You've read it?"

"No, but I was on my way out when the owner of this letter left it on our doorstep." The older brother changed his position so he was sitting crossed legged on the bed. "She's changed a lot. I hardly recognized her. What does she want?"

"She wants to meet." Sasuke said a bit softer than normal.

Itachi's voice was a playful one but his face wasn't showing the same thing. "How romantic! Are you going too met up with her?"

Sasuke shock his head. "I don't know." he turned his eyes to the letter. "I don't want to remember her but at the same time she was important to me." Sasuke put his hand over his forehead and sighed miserable. "I don't know what to do."

At that moment, Itachi's facial expression changed to a completely serious one. "You have all right to not see her." his voice spoke nothing but how serious he was. "What she did to you was horrible. It even gives me the chills when I think back on it."

Itachi rose from the bed and stood before Sasuke with his arms hanging at his side. "If you want, I can tell her to stay away from you."

Neither of them said a single word for several minutes. When Itachi was on his way to leave the room, it wasn't until then that Sasuke opened his mouth.

"I want to forgive her but I can't. I don't want her to mess up my life like she did all those years ago. I really don't want to see her."

Sasuke felt seriously sick from his memories that assaulted him. He thought that he had forgotten all about it, so why did she have to return now? Was she going to mess with him once again, make his life a living hell? It had been his fault they had happened, he had been the reason everything happened.

He was mentally thrown into a vortex of his memories from six years ago. He could vaguely hear his brother yelling at him to get himself together but it was drowned out by other voices. Was this how it felt like when old wounds were reopened? Was he alone again?

"_I feel like I know you a bit better now."_ Naruto's voice echoed in his mind.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. 'Naruto.'

He came back to his senses and realized that he was holding his head and Itachi was trying to comfort him at the same he was trying to calm him.

"If she finds out about Naruto... she will go after him!"

"I don't know, maybe but--"

"If she goes after Naruto he will be completely defenceless against her."

"Calm down, as long as she doesn't know about--"

"Maybe she is already at his house."

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke was no longer listening. He was in a desperate state now and his worry for Naruto grew with each second. He disentangled himself from Itachi's grip and ran out the door so fast it slammed against the wall so hard it shock in its socks.

In a matter of minutes Sasuke was outside their house and ran like crazy toward Naruto's house.

-o-o-o-o-o-

At the same time on the other side of town a girl with braided chestnut hair walked home with her bag in front of her. The sky was now more orange than the show of different colours that had decorated the heavens just a few minutes earlier. She stopped when a shadow fell in front of her and the surprise on her face was evident.

A woman with long beautiful chestnut hair that fell in waves around her face, it reflected the fading sunlight. Her green eyes stood out from her pale face and she was thin.

"Long time no seen, huh!" she said in a soft tone.

"When did you return?" the teenager girl asked with hidden venom in her voice.

"Yesterday! I came back because I miss everything and everyone. I missed you too Yuiko."

The younger girl who was named Yuiko walked past the woman as if she wasn't there.

"Is that a way of treating someone you haven't seen for six years." she asked curiously.

"I want nothing to do with you; my life was a nightmare for months after you left."

The woman ran after her and stopped her. "I'm sorry about that but don't worry. I will make it better now that I've grown up. I will make it up to you."

"I'm happy that he even talks now and then with me. He doesn't blame me for what happened and that I'm happy with!" Yuiko said bravely but her resolve was beginning to shake in the presence of the other girl.

The long haired woman laid her hand on Yuiko's shoulder. "I won't do anything to hurt you. I promise. If you can't trust your own big sister who can you trust?"

With that said Yuiko was hugged by her sister. To her it felt like the coldest and most lonely hug she had ever received.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The night had almost completely arrived when Sasuke arrived at Naruto's home. He rushed inside, not caring to even take of his shoes. He made a fast note that Naruto wasn't on the bottom plane so he ran up the stairs, taking two steps at the time. He flung Naruto's bedroom door open and rushed inside. He saw Naruto sitting at his desk and at the next moment he hugged the other boy. Sasuke buried his face in the blond hair as wave after wave of relief washed over him.

"Thank God you are safe! Thank God you are safe!" was the only thing he mumbled over and over again.

Naruto, who had been too chocked to even move at all, he was confused when he heard Sasuke's words. He tried to ask what was wrong but he got no decent answer. Iruka who had come after Sasuke stood now in the doorway and felt that he could do nothing but watch right now.

All of a sudden Naruto felt how he was pulled from his chair and down on the floor. Sasuke even hugged him closer now as they sat on the floor. With Naruto in front of him, Sasuke clanged onto the other boy for dear life. He was even beginning to shake as he didn't know what to do next except to keep on making sure Naruto was ok. Tears pricked his eyes but none of them fell as the whole chock of the situation with the letter settled in. Was he never going to escape from his nightmares?

To be continued!

Authors Note: Dramatic enough for you? I took time and wrote more details as I was asked to do so but I don't know if it was enough, probably not but I will try to make it up in the next chapter. I want to point out that the sunset in all the different colours is real. I saw it two days ago from my room. It was really hard to describe but I think I did a good job on it. Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: I'm back with another update. It feels really good to be back and updating so often, reminds me of the ol' times. That made me sound old but you know what I mean. I don't have much to say, just that my grammar is still bad and I don't have a beta reader to work with so I know what I need to work on. It's still readable though and I hope that you enjoy this chapter despite all the errors. Happy reading and I will come with the next chapter really soon.

Ranting: K/T. Somewhere in between. This with rating is really hard.

Pairings: Future shounen-ai, boy x boy if you want it more clearly. If you for some reason don't like love between two guys then don't read this fiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Please Read, Enjoy and Review. All reviews of encouragement, joy, happiness and constructive criticism are welcome.

Music In My Heart  
Written by Monkan

Chapter 9

He walked over the lawn and the soft grass under his feet tickled. The birds chipper in the trees and some ones cat laid below, completely uninterested.

"Hurry, Sasuke-kun, hurry." said a little girl with chestnut hair as she ran past him.

"Wait Yuiko-chan." yelled a little Sasuke as he ran after as fast as he could. She disappeared into the house and he followed her. Somehow the way to the front door seemed awfully long and terrifying.

Before he touched the door it swung open slowly and he was greeted by the back of little Yuiko. He walked over to her but she didn't see him anymore. A taller shadow fell over him and he was suddenly stricken by unbearable fear.

"I did it for you, Sasuke-kun. So we can be together forever. Always and always just the three of us."

Sasuke could do nothing but see the scene before him; unstoppable tears ran down his face.

-o-o-o-o-

Distant voices reached his ears and he could vaguely make out his brothers neutral voice. His memories were nowhere to be found because he couldn't remember where he was or why. His mind was a totally blank, even as he was staring up at some ones ceiling.

Sasuke raised his hand to touch his forehead and that was when he realized that his hand was heavy and that he was holding something, or was it something that was holding his hand? He slowly opened his eyes and at first he didn't see anything but the ceiling. He could hear soft breaths beside him and it made him turn his head to see who it was. There laid Naruto curled up beside him with one hand stuck under his head. His other hand was holding onto his.

"Why am I...?" he didn't even ask the question before he was assaulted by memories from last night.

Sasuke raised his free hand and placed it over his mouth to hide his embarrassment. His normally pale face was stained by red as he blushed fiercely. He wanted to deny how he had acted but he knew it was useless. He finally understood how it felt to be so embarrassed that you wanted to die, a first time for him.

Before Sasuke could help it, his movements had roused Naruto from his slumber and the blind boy blinked a few times before he came back to reality.

The hand that held onto his best friends hand tightened its grip and Naruto was happy to know Sasuke was still there at the other end of the darkness.

"Good morning, Sasuke." he greeted with a smile.

The dark haired boy was lost of words at first before he found his manners. "Eh... G-good morning." his reply wasn't as smooth as Naruto's but it was there none the least. When Sasuke's ebony dark eyes met Naruto's clear eyes he was thankfully that the other boy wasn't able to see his face. He would never had lived it down if the other knew he was blushing even more as he looked into his face.

"Um... about that.. I'm... that is... I was... eh... what I want to say... um... it was like... I-I... just...I was... yesterday..." Sasuke tried to explain his actions but no matter how hard he tried he didn't know what to say and to make things worse he got tongue tied. He really wanted to disappear when Naruto said something.

"I'm happy. I was worried but you seem all right now." his innocent smile grew bigger and Sasuke forgot that he was blushing as he stared at the other boy.

He felt strangely calm and all of him relaxed. His desperate thought of having an explanation was gone and he felt warm inside his chest.

-o-o-o-o-

At the bottom level of the house sat Iruka and Itachi. Itachi had wasted no time in following Sasuke as he ran from their house and he had arrived shortly after his little brother. He wasn't his schools second best athlete for nothing. But that aside, right now he was having a conversation with his music teacher.

He knew his little brother had met some one and was happy that he was making friends once again but he never thought it would be Iruka-sensei's adopt son. Itachi didn't know very much about the blond boy, in fact almost anything. It was a well known fact that Iruka-sensei had adopted a child a few years earlier but the man rarely talked about him. When he thought about it, he never heard anyone talk about the boy and no one asked anything. It was almost like he wasn't even in this world. This gave him a big mind teaser. There was no way anyone could live and leave so little traces of his or her existence.

Itachi had to give himself a mental slap to get his thought back on track.

When he got to the room Sasuke had fled to he had been stopped by Iruka from entering. The slightly shorter man had firmly believed it was better to leave them at the moment and all he could do was watch his little brother cling to some one else. It hurt slightly. They were brothers but they didn't have the relationship brothers normally had, they lived under the same roof and they talked now and then and that was it. It hurt his pride that his little brother sought some one else out for comfort instead of him. He knew he hadn't been there for Sasuke when he was small and he knew his teasing went to far sometimes and his little brother basically hated him but he still cared for the little boy. He was known as a genius in most subjects at school, was a lady-killer, had many friends and was from an important family. But this was something out of his reach. The damage was too great and only years of healing would tell if they could ever have a real big brother - little brother relationship.

When Sasuke had calmed down and eventually fallen asleep from spending all his energy Itachi had been the one to come closer first. His worry was evident and he picked his little brother up and the other boy, Naruto, said he could put him on his bed to rest.

After that was done and Sasuke was tucked down he turned around and met the blond boys eyes and when he was about to say something he stopped suddenly. It was only then that he realized it for the first time. This boy was blind.

While Sasuke slept with Naruto looking after him he listened to Naruto's history from Iruka.

That was hours ago and they were drinking coffee while waiting for Sasuke to wake up. During the last few hours they had talked about many things and their talking halted when Sasuke came down the stairs with Naruto behind him. Itachi noted that they were holding hands and it would had been even stranger if Itachi hadn't known Naruto was blind. He took it as a sign of deep friendship between the two boys.

"Are you feeling better now, Sasuke-kun?" Iruka asked from where he was sitting.

The boy nodded slowly,"Yes, thanks you."

A small dialogue followed before the pair of brothers decided it was best to go home. When they were leaving Itachi glanced down at Sasuke and it wasn't until then that he saw that there was a slight blush on Sasuke's cheeks. 'It couldn't be... No I must be imagining it.'

-o-o-o-o-

The girl Yuiko sat at one side of the classroom as she watched Sasuke who was at the other side. She was feeling slightly nervous. She knew that her older sister had made sure to let the Uchiha brothers know she was back and somehow she had thought they would ask her about it but no words was said about it.

In fact, Uchiha Sasuke looked happier than he had in a while. The snow that was slowly falling outside the window next to him looked like it was dancing down toward the ground. Everything outside the window was now completely white and it framed the dark haired and dark eyed boy even more. Her heart skipped a beat but she knew it was no use. Her childhood crush would always remain her childhood crush. He had no such feelings for her and it would always be like that but she was happy with it.

As the teacher talked about something at the front by the black board she wasn't really paying attention. Her earlier thoughts that Sasuke looked happy had come back and they stayed with her. What she found even more curious was that he was scribbling down things on a paper but that was rare of Sasuke.

He was known to take short notes in class and even if it were random words there were easy to understand and many had asked for a copy of his notes until he had denied everyone. Personally he learned at a fast rate and it was a gift that many in the class and even the school envied him for but he wasn't hated for it. On the contrary, he was treated as a normal person and asked to hang out.

This strange behaviour hadn't gone unnoticed by the teacher either and he found it curious. When was finished with his lecture and asked them to go over to their books he took the chance and walked over to Sasuke and looked at the book.

Sasuke who hadn't noticed his teacher end his speech and came over to him continued to write down in his note book. Yuiko noticed the teacher and wanted to warn Sasuke but then she didn't manage before the man was standing next to Sasuke how still didn't notice him.

To the teachers surprise he saw that the book page had been turned into a note sheet. The black haired student was writing down what looked like random notes and words. What was more surprising was the title and the small notes at the corner of the page that noticeable didn't belong to the song.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The violin lay on his bed as Naruto sat beside it, his fingers played over the strings. When a string made a high note he sighed and lay back on the bed. His thoughts were in confusion. He wanted to see Sasuke but he knew that he couldn't until Sasuke arrived and that wouldn't be until a few more hours. He closed his eyes and let the soft feeling of the blanket under make him feel weightless.

His headache had returned a little and it didn't make him feel better. But when he thought about it, he didn't know what he was feeling. He hadn't felt like this when Hinata was still around.

When Naruto opened his eyes a little he blinked once and then twice before sitting up in a beat. He could see colours. His eyesight was clearing as objects became clearer and clearer. His heart filled with joy, it had been several weeks since he last could see this clear. It still was hard to make out things and darkness was still there but that didn't matter. Now, more than ever... he wanted to see him. For the first time he wanted to see Sasuke's face.

He hurried down to the door but at the last step he hesitated. He didn't really want to go out alone but right now his feelings of wanting to see Sasuke's face was much stronger than his fears and he opened the door. Half running and half stumbling outside into the snow he head in the direction he thought Sasuke had told him his house laid. The snow under his shoes left a foot print with each of his steps.

He passed a few housewives's who looked after him at his recklessness of running without a jacket or proper outdoor clothes. He paid no attention to them and because of that he didn't notice how a young woman with chestnut hair looked after him as he passed her on her way toward the Uchiha resident.

-o-o-o-o-

Itachi was passing by the windows when he thought he saw something outside that contrasted with the falling snow. He took a extra look and saw to his surprise that the blond boy Naruto was standing outside the main gate in the snow. While not knowing if what the boy was doing here he put on a thick jumper and walked outside to shout at Naruto to get his attention.

"What are you doing here? It's dangerous for you to go out alone. What if something happened then Sa..." he stopped suddenly as Naruto turned toward him and waved his hand. What took Itachi's attention were his eyes, they were... "hey, can you see me?"

"It's nice to see you Itachi-san." Naruto said with a smile as he bowed slightly in respect as his voice was slightly breathless. "Are Sasuke home?"

Itachi stood frozen for a moment before his senses came back. He knew he couldn't allow this boy to go looking for Sasuke's school or his little brother would come after his head. Itachi lead Naruto inside as he took slightly notice of the woman with the long hair who stood by the end of their garden, he could only curse under his breath as he closed the door behind them. 'Out of all situations.'

-o-o-o-o-

There were only two classes left for the day when Sasuke's mobile phone began to vibrate and he picked it up. When he saw it was from his brother he groaned, he didn't really want to answer but had to or he would had to face the consequences. Sasuke stepped outside the classroom to answer.

"What do you want?" he asked in an annoyed voice.

"..." No answer.

"If you don't have anything to say then why did you call me?" in his mind he was calling the other person an idiot.

"...Sasuke?" came a small voice.

"...Naruto?" he asked as he recognized it. "Why are you calling me and from Itachi's number?"

"I want to see you!"

"Huh?"

There was a slight exchange of words at the other end before the all too familiar voice came through. His annoying brother.

"Hurry home, your friend is here! If you aren't here in five minutes I will molester him!"

Dread fell over Sasuke as his imagination took over. "Touch him and I'll..." he screamed into the phone and scaring those around him.

"You have 4 minutes and 48 seconds left." was Itachi answer as he hanged up. Sasuke stood still for less than a second before he burst into a mad dash. He didn't care about jacket or scarf or even changing from his indoor shoes to his outdoor, he simply ran out through the doors and into the snow in full speed.

-o-o-o-o-

The door to the Uchiha resident was slammed open and a snow covered Sasuke enter the house.

"NARUTO, WHERE ARE YOU?" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

It was then that he saw his bother standing at the doorway to the living room. "New record; 3 minutes and 39 seconds."

Sasuke pushed his way passed his brother and for a moment prepared himself for the worst. He saw Naruto sitting peacefully in a single seated sofa and looking straight ahead. Breathing a sigh a relief he walked over to his friend. He kneeled down right in front of Naruto as he placed his hands on the blond's knees for support.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a more gentle voice than the one he used for his brother.

Naruto shifted his eyes so he was looking straight into Sasuke's and he raised his hands to lie on top of Sasuke's. A smile played across Naruto's face as he took in every detail he could.

"I wanted to see you, Sasuke."

For a moment he didn't understand what Naruto was saying before he took in the more vivid expression in Naruto's sapphire coloured eyes.

"Naruto... can you see me?" he asked in wonder.

"You look as nice as your voice sound."

Tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: Thank you everyone for your support. I wanted to give you this chapter earlier but as fate will have it, I got sick again and I got more work but I really enjoy writing this story because I have so many fateful readers and reviewers that it's simply the best thing I've ever done. Keep giving me such wonderful support and I will give you many, many more chapters until this story comes to an end. This is also the first story that I have that I don't feel will end at chapter 14. Otherwise I always end up at that number of chapters, more or less.

Ranting: K/T. Somewhere in between. This with rating is really hard.

Pairings: SasuNaru. Shounen-ai. If you for some reason don't like love between two guys then don't read this fiction. For the rest of you, it's time for some action in the romance section.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I do Yuiko and her sister.

Please Read, Enjoy and Review. All reviews of encouragement, joy, happiness and constructive criticism are welcome.

Music In My Heart  
Written by Monkan

Chapter 10

A shrill shriek echoed of the walls as a vase shattered into pieces.

"Who was that? Who was that?" screamed the woman as her rage had destroyed most of her bedroom.

The phone had been ringing for a while now but she paid no attention to it as her anger made her unaware of it. It wasn't until now when her tantrum was subsiding that she took notice of the signals but she still didn't answer it.

"How dare he get close to other people when he have me!"

Her breath was fast but as she gained more and more control over her breath a smile spread over her lips. "Don't worry, Nuriko. Even if he has met new people it's not like they matter more than you." she told herself. "You were childhood friends after all and if it wasn't for those adults we wouldn't had been separated. It was those that pulled us apart so don't worry. Soon it will be Sasuke-kun, Yuiko and Nuriko again."

She walked toward her window that was half covered by snow. "Just like before."

-o-o-o-o-

They spend that day together and it wasn't until nightfall that Naruto's eyesight began to disappear. It was also the first time that Naruto spent the night over at another's house since he was little. Since the brothers parents wouldn't be home for quite some time it didn't matter if someone stayed over.

The days that followed was mixed together while Naruto often came over to Sasuke's house. It was mostly Sasuke who came to get him after school. Itachi hadn't been home very much lately and that only made Sasuke relieved. He would never forgive him for threatening to molester Naruto.

Their days were filled with laughter and fun. Sasuke had to hold onto Naruto's hand often when they walked around because the blonde boy didn't know his way around and when they were out in the snow he would sometime fall into the soft powder. Sasuke was more than happy to assist Naruto however it was a privilege he only gave to Naruto.

Christmas came and went and the two rather odd families spent it together. With the Uchiha parents working abroad and Naruto and Iruka on their own they agreed that it would be more fun to spend it together. It was a peaceful and fun day. With all their different personalities clashing now and then. With Iruka's over protectiveness and Sasuke's reluctances of leaving the blond boys side. Itachi really enjoyed the show at their expense.

Little did they know that during these peaceful days Sasuke's childhood friend and source of fear, Nuriko, was planning to get back her Sasuke-kun.

-o-o-o-o-

"Don't forget to bring your ice-skiing gears tomorrow." reminded the teacher at the front of the class room just as the bell rang and ended yet another day. As expected of a winter day it was already beginning to grow dark outside.

"Sasuke-kun." called one of the girls in his class before he could get away. He tried to spend more time with his friends but he found that he enjoyed Naruto's company much more. "Tomorrow will you bring your friend along?" she asked sweetly.

He would normally just say no but before he knew it he was being pressured by several of his other friends who had also heard the girl's question.

"Please, Sasuke-kun. We want to meet him."

"We are allowed to bring friends of family with us so there is no real problem it there?"

"C'mon, let us met him!"

-o-o-o-o-

"And that is why you aren't coming with me." Sasuke stated to Naruto.

"Eeeeh?" Naruto's face showed his disappointment.

"There is no way I'm bringing you with me with them around. Who knows what they will do."

"Buuuuut..." he tried to plea.

"No means no." said the dark haired boy firmly. "Don't make me repeat me."

"You promised." it was true. Sasuke had actually thought of brining him along from the start, thinking that it would be good for him but that thought had changed now. He didn't like it at all for some reason.

Those two words and the pleading look in Naruto's eyes managed to shot an arrow through Sasuke's chest. Guilt ate at him but he had to stay strong to his words.

"I'm really sorry Naruto. I promise you I will take you there a few days after."

-o-o-o-o-

The sun was about to break the horizon when Iruka walked out through the door and headed toward the taxi that was waiting outside his house. He was leading Naruto along with him as he held a bag in his other hand.

"Are you sure now that you will be all right?" asked Iruka with worry from every word.

"I will be ok. Sasuke promised he would meet me when I got there so don't worry."

The driver confirmed the address and that everything was in order before he took his seat in the cab and drove away with Naruto in the back seat. Iruka was left standing at the edge of the road. Somehow he had a bad feeling about this.

To be Continued.


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note: I know you all had to wait for this chapter but I it's finally here. I realized that the last chapter was rather short but there is no turning around now. Today I won't have my computer anymore with me, so I don't know how it will go with the next chapter. I will have to leech onto mom's computer to write and I don't really like it, for various reasons. But I will try not to let you down. There will probably be one and a half week before the next update but then again it might come earlier, it depends. But right now I can give you a new chapter to bite your teeth in. This story remains as the one I enjoy the most to write since you all let me know how much you love it. Many more chapters to come and so many ideas… I won't spoil any of them, you just have to wait and see what happens.

Ranting: K/T. Somewhere in between. This with rating is really hard.

Pairings: SasuNaru. Shounen-ai. If you for some reason don't like love between two guys then don't read this fiction. For the rest of you, it's time for some action in the romance section.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Please Read, Enjoy and Review. All reviews of encouragement, joy, happiness and constructive criticism are welcome.

Music in My Heart  
By Monkan

Part 11

The frozen lake was filled with laughing and skiing students. Those that had come there early were already on the ice and those that just arrived were busy tying their gears on. It was nice weather but still a little chilly. In one of the snow heaps at the edge of the ice sat Sasuke, ready to get out on the ice like the rest.

His friends was already out there and having fun and he knew he couldn't get away. The teachers were watching to make sure no one from the school sneaked away without permission. How he disliked days like these. He didn't hate them but he didn't like them either. If they had time for something like this then there were other things he would rather have done. As he thought about all the things he rather do an image of Naruto entered his head and he blushed when he realized just what he was imagine and crushed all thoughts before they had a chance.

More and more lately he had found himself thinking about Naruto but not as a friend normally did. He didn't know why he was being affected like this. He wasn't used to thoughts like this but he felt like he was betraying his friendship with the blond boy and therefore tried not to think about it. Something that proved difficult the more time he spent with his friend.

To get rid of his thoughts before they started to get the better of him he stood up and walked out on the ice, balancing on the blade under his feet. He took a small step before pushing away with his left foot and glided over the ice. His classmates soon surrounded him as he tried not to think about anything.

-o-o-o-o-

Some distance away from the ice stopped a cab and with help from the driver Naruto stepped outside. He thanked the man before paying the sum and waiting until the car was gone. During the journey his sight had darkened a little more compared to when he woke up but he had gotten this far and he wasn't about to turn around.

He could see blurry colourful figures in the distance and decided it was best to go there and see where he ended up at. He started to walk toward them but after a few steps he felt his foot slip and he fell. He landed with a thump on the hard walk path and let out a startled and pained yelp.

'I better be careful.' he thought, 'I have to look out so I don't get on the ice.'

Some people passed him by as he struggled to stand up, which was easier said than done considering his sense of balance was slightly off for some reason and he had limited eyesight.

-o-o-o-o-

"Sasuke-kun is your friend here?" a girl asked him as she came up beside him.

"Yeah, I want to meet him!" said another girl that was behind them. "Where is he?"

"He's not here." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Eeeeh?" they let out in disappointment. "Why?"

"A cold." which wasn't true but that didn't matter.

"Can you bring him to school sometime?" a guy asked as he came up to Sasuke's other side.

"Maybe."

"C'mon. Don't be so stingy. We just want to meet him." said a fourth party.

"I wonder how he's like?" the first girl asked.

"Maybe there's some reason why you don't introduce him to us!" said the first boy with fake suspicion.

It felt like he had been pierced through the heart with an arrow. 'Good he's too stupid to realize he's right.' Sasuke thought as he looked untouched by the remark. "There's no reason."

"Heeeh. So you say!" the boy said.

'Just drop it already!' Sasuke made a sharp turn to lose them but he got caught by others. 'Just leave me alone!'

-o-o-o-o-

What Sasuke still didn't know was that Naruto was coming closer. He had twice bumped into others and he wasn't feeling well at now. The air was cold and made him feel dizzy. Everyone was blurring in and out of sight and it made him feel nauseous from time to time. He started to really regret for actually coming. The noise around him didn't help either. He wasn't used to being around so many people and it felt strange. He was nervous and looked around in hope to find Sasuke soon.

When he took a particular step he felt how his foot slipped once again and he fell but this time he landed in the snow wall. It took him a moment to realize what happened and get a grip of his surrounding. He was just a few steps away from the ice ring and he didn't want to get closer than that.

"Hey. Are you looking for someone?" asked a voice beside him. Naruto looked up and could barely make out a girl with long black hair tied in two tails. She mistook Naruto's bewildered face for something else. "I saw you looking around as if you were looking for someone." she said with a smile.

Naruto didn't know what to say at first but he knew it was better than for him to look on his own. "Um... Sasuke is--"

"What! You are a friend of Sasuke-kun's?" she asked delighted and efficiently cutting him of. "Are you the new friend Sasuke-kun's been hanging out with recently?" she asked curiously.

"Who's this?" some one asked as a group of people came closer to the girl.

"This is a friend of Sasuke-kun." she told them.

"Then he is..." one said."We finally met!"

There were a storm of words around him and Naruto didn't know where all the voices came from or how many were around him. He could feel panic rise in the pit of his stomach.

-o-o-o-o-

"What's going on?" asked someone as they noticed the increasing chatter at one end of the ice.

"Don't know." said Sasuke as he took of in the opposite direction. 'Thank God I didn't bring Naruto.'

After a few minutes and the chatter still not dying down Sasuke had to stop and get a better look. The group of students was moving toward the ice. 'Great.' was his sarcastic thought. He could hear hand clapping and got slightly curious what was happening so he skied closer until he had crossed half the distance. When he got closer a bad feeling was starting to grow inside. It was then that he saw Naruto and he froze where he was.

-o-o-o-o-

Naruto let out a tiny protest as he felt hands push him in the back. The people around him had somehow got it out of him that he had never been on the ice for years now and they wanted him to get on it now. They had taken his hands and lead him out on the ice despite his protests. He was now being pushed around between them on his shoes. He didn't dare move or lose his balance because he could still feel how blank the ice was. His breathing was being hitched up and he found his surrounding blurring even more. They did it with good intension but it didn't feel like it for him. They didn't know he was blind or more precisely had problem with his vision. He was beginning to freak out quite badly. When he was caught by one he was pushed to another and more people were getting closer to him as they heard he was a friend of Sasuke's.

What was so special about Sasuke? He didn't want this. He just wanted to surprise Sasuke, make a decision on his own and this is what happened. He was scared. He wanted to scream but he didn't dare. His shyness was to severe right now and he didn't dare make a sound anymore. But the truth was that he couldn't get a single word out of his throat. All the sounds and blurry images were getting too much.

He wanted to leave. He wanted to run away and back to his sanctuary. He wanted to be safe back home... with Sasuke there.

He let out a startled gasp as the thought hit him. He wanted Sasuke to be there with him? Not Iruka but Sasuke? No. Iruka was most important to him. He liked Sasuke but Iruka was his family. Iruka was supposed to be most important, then why was he desperately thinking about Sasuke?

Everything was chaos now. He began to lose his grip on reality. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. SASUKE!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" screamed Sasuke's voice and shocked everyone into silence.

It was then that Naruto felt his feet slip and somehow he knew it would hurt soon.

Compared to how everything had blurred together into chaos just a few seconds earlier it felt like everything was moving in slow motion now. It was strange really. It felt like everything was slowly coming to a stop. Then it hit him, he landed on the ice with a loud echoing sound. After the first hit he lifted a few centimetres into the air and turned to his side before landing again.

"NARUTO!" screamed Sasuke as he rushed as fast as he could to Naruto's side. He came to a sudden stop and went down on his knees so he slipped the last two meters next to Naruto. Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and called him again. He got a whimper out of the blond and it was then that he realized that Naruto was actually wearing a helmet. He felt himself breath a sigh of relief, at least there weren't any head injury.

"Sa..su..ke..." whispered Naruto as he slowly opened his eyes.

"I'm here." he said to comfort his friend.

"Where? I can't... see you." Naruto hadn't moved his hands, maybe because he couldn't or didn't dare. Sasuke didn't know but he was beginning to get scared all over again. Who knew what kind of injuries he got from that fall. If he fractured his arms it could cost him the violin. He didn't want Naruto to suffer that.

"I'm right here." he said in a soothing voice as he took Naruto's hand in his. "I'm here with you."

Naruto closed his eyes in relief and gave him a small smile. "I'm glad."

-o-o-o-o-

The next time Naruto woke up was in his own bed. He didn't remember how he got there and he couldn't remember anything from that moment until now.

"You're awake?" asked that sweet voice.

"Sasuke?" asked he as he reached out his hand and he realized it was wrapped in bandage.

"It's alright. The doctor said you only sprained your hand when you landed and your back will be a little sore for a few days but you are alright." told Sasuke Naruto as he took the blonds hand. The touch if could made his stomach flutter. There was so much he wanted to ask but... "You should get some more sleep."

When Naruto woke up next time he felt something touch his lips. He didn't dislike the touch but he wasn't completely fine with it. First he didn't know who it was that was touching him because he hadn't opened his eyes yet. Second was that his heart was feeling strange. He didn't know who would touch him but he decided to continue to pretend to sleep. Fingertips lingered on his lower lip for a few seconds before running over them both. This action made him unconsciously open his lips slightly to the light pressure, his heart was beating faster. The fingers ceased what they were doing and for a long moment they didn't move. Naruto felt tempted to open his eyes to see who it was when the fingers left his mouth but when he felt another pair of lips kiss his own he couldn't stop his eyes from flying open and what he could see made his heart skip a beat.

Sasuke was the one kissing him.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

Author Note: Hi, I'm back and I'm late... again, I know it. But hey, I've graduated now and I've been having some trouble with mom's computer and I've been working. Biggest problem, when I was getting to the spelling correction I relized that Words didn't have it anymore because of some annoying reason I've been trying to correct so not to keep you guys waiting I've done my best with the spelling part but I can garante that there will be words that are wrong terms, spelled wrong, used badly and so on. I can't help it right now. Other than problems... I've been getting more and more inspiration lately so I've started to write on a few ideas just for fun and see where it might lead me or even if they can survive. I also have so many things that I want to write on this story that it's driving me crazy when I don't have a pen or papper or time. No telling yet. Thank you EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU. The feedbacks you sent me for the last chapter really warmed my heart. I mean it, I was so moved with how many thought that the last scene was sweet that it brought tears to my eyes. I will keep up the good work to bring you new chapters (still trying not to hit mom's computer). Time is running short, I have to get to bed, have work tomorrow but I hope that you will like this one.

Special thanks to: My three best friends for their support in my daily life. To my wonderful sister that have helped me so much, I don't know what I would do without her. And last but not least all reviewers for your support and kind words.

Ranting: K/T. Somewhere in between. This with rating is really hard.

Pairings: SasuNaru. Shounen-ai. It's very easy, if you for some reason don't like love between two guys then don't read this story. For the rest of you, it's time for some action in the romance section.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Please Read, Enjoy and Review. All reviews of encouragement, joy, happiness and constructive criticism are welcome.

Music in My Heart  
By Monkan

Part 12

Naruto stared up in shock at Sasuke's face. Sasuke... was... kissing... him? It dawned slowly to him the extence of what was happening to him but he still felt like in a daze. When the kiss ended and Sasuke opened his eyes and finally noticed Naruto staring up at him the boy just realized his mistake. Hands pushed him of the bed and made him crash to the floor where he tried to gather himself but found that he could only star at the other boy.

Naruto scrambled to the other side of the bed and was now staring at him with wide eyes as if he was afraid Sasuke would attack him.

Hurt and feeling rejected Sasuke came back to his senses and stod up. He hide his eyes behind his bangs, not really sure what he should do Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but all words were lost as he saw those deep saphire eyes staring back at him in fear. He hadn't wanted that. He didn't wanted to hurt Naruto in anyway. He never wanted to hurt the other boy but it all seemed like he had now.

"I'm sorry."

Sasuke left without a word the room. He kept walking calmly through the house and out. He didn't think of which way he took just that he needed to escape from whatever he was afraid of.

His own feelings was confusing him. He knew he cared about Naruto very deeply, even loved him and that scared him. He had come to realize it slowly but surely during the time that passed. He had never loved someone like this before and it scared him. These feelings that were so new to him was so intense that it felt like they would rip his heart apart. The kiss in itself had only been a sudden impulse but he didn't regret it. It had felt nice and made his heart flutter in his chest. But what he did think was a mistake was that he had made Naruto hate him. He was even scared of himself. He knew he liked girls from past experience but now he found himself in love with someone of the same gender. How twisted couldn't that get? It didn't make sense. Why now and why with his most precious male friend? Ever since Nuriko hurt him he had been afraid of loving someone ever again. But Naruto had taken all his reasons and made them seem insignificant.

If he could take back the kiss and just stay friends with Naruto he would, if only to be by his side but he also knew that his feelings were running to deep for them to remain friends forever. The more time they spent together, the more Sasuke found himself falling in love. Now, without a doubt... Naruto would hate him. If not hate him he woulnd't be able to look at him the same way again. He would figure out how Sasuke really felt about him, if he hadn't already.

He had never understood those that had fallen in love around him. Not if it was adults or children. He had never understood it because he had always felt the same around everyone he met. He had always thought that his heart was to locked up to ever find out what it ment to love but now he was here. In love and all and he was almost certain that it would remain a hopeless love.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Your home late." said Itachi when he heard the front door slam shut. When he got no reply he didn't think twice about it but when his little brother walked past him without even aknowledging his existance he knew something was wrong. "Hey?" no response.

'What the... what happened?' Itachi could come up with several scenarious but he doubted any one of them was right. How he hated the age difference between them that made him unable to fully understand what was wrong with his little brother. He knew that one of the curses for siblings was the age difference. Only two years between them it would be enough for them to live oposite lives and this was twice more than two years.

The door to Sasuke's room was closed and left Itachi standing on the other side of it. Now he was really confused. Whatever happened must have...

The name Nuriko popped up in his head but he pushed it aside almost immediatly. If it had been Nuriko's influence Sasuke would be home hidding in a corner, shaking like a leaf. Not looking like he had issues of the hea...rt.

"Oh my."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto didn't understand. Why had Sasuke kissed him? Why? He may have not had so many friends but he knew that kissing was something for lovers or similar terms. They were just friends. FRIENDS!

But... when he looked back on the kiss he found that he didn't hate it. Did it make him strange? If the kiss hadn't ended when it had he somehow knew that he would had kissed back and that frightned him even more. He was getting strange. But Sasuke would never pull of something like that as a joke. He just wouldn't. He wasn't that type of a guy. But what type was he? Did he like him so much he would kiss him.

Naruto thought back on the kiss, his mind suddenly began to make up different kind of acts he became flustered and pushed them aside. He was the strange one. Who would even think about doing that kind of things with his friend? And... some one that could never be... your lover. Not only did they have different outcomes with their lives but they were both guys. If anything that spoke of how wrong that action had been. Sasuke was from a rich and high standing family while he was a blind orphan kid who didn't even go to regular school.

He knew he shouldn't be thinking of it but he couldn't help it. He wouldn't say that he disliked Sasuke. If anything he liked him really much but... loved him? He wasn't sure. He was no stranger to homosexuality and he knew of all the prejustic in society. Their relationship was doomed to fail even before it even began. Just like the book he almost had finished reading.

After the hospital scene the boy and the girls older brother tried to make a relationship work but the consequences were to great. Most of their friends avoided them when the rumours spread. The boy's parents disowned him when they told them. The older boy was framed for sexually abusing one of the female teachers and kicked out of school. The girl tried to support them but the preasure from her parents were to great and they moved her to a boarding school. Their relationship went under a lot of preasure and even one of them was attacked.

It would be the same for them. They wouldn't had to leave town probably but there were few that would understand them and support them against the greater judgment of the town.

Now... he wasn't sure where to go. He and Sasuke couldn't go back to the way things were. In just one moment everything had changed and there was no turning back now. If they did turn back one of them would come to regret it later or simply turn away from their friendship.

From here on and out, there was no easy way and Naruto didn't know which one to take.

-o-o-o-o-

"My theory is that you did something stupid toward your cute little friend Naruto and now regret it so much that you can't even face him after four days." Itachi said as he leaned against the inside of the door in Sasuke's room. How he managed to get in, Sasuke had no idea but that didn't matter for all he wanted now was for him to,

"Get out!"

"Not until you talk to me." Itachi's voice shifted to a cold tune that implied that he wouldn't bulge from where he stood. "I know that Naruto and your heart is part of the matter because you haven't went to see him and you look like you got rejected."

Sasuke couldn't help but flinch and Itachi took notice of it. So he was getting close.

"It's none of your buisness."

"Oh but as your brother it is and I'm not leaving until you tell me."

"Get out."

Itachi said nothing and his silence and refusal to move made Sasuke look up and glare from where he sat curled up on the floor next to his bed. Itachi's eyes softned slightly but no matter how much he wanted to say something sharp he held his tongue for this situation didn't need it. Sasuke turned his head back into his arms and minutes passed without a word, minutes turned to an hour and when it was close to two and a half hour after that Itachi wasn't sure anymore that he would get an answer out of his little brother.

"I..."

Itachi's ears peaked up to catch the small broken sound.

"Naruto..."

A deep breath.

"I kissed him."

That took Itachi by surprise. It WAS one of the things he had thought of but it hadn't been one of the highest on his list.

"Hate me all you want but just get out of here."

A low chuckle echoed in the room. "Would it make any difference if I told you that... I too have been in love with a man?"

Sasuke blinked before rising his head. Itachi went on,

"In my second year of junior high. He was a transfering student and nothing about him was special but I loved him none the less." he paused to let his words sink into his brother. "Back then I wasn't really a little angel. Skipping classes, getting into fights, smoking, staying out late... the usual. But when he came it all changed. I thought that maybe I should think more about the future than about the rotten present. I started to hang out with him. I've had had countless girls, both younger and older than me at my side but none of them made me feel like that. We became best friends but I never told him how I felt."

"...Where is he now?"

Itachi's lips curled into a bittersweet smile. "He transfered again. But my point is... If you don't do things right or at least talk with him it will be ater when you regret it."

Even if Sasuke was scared of getting rejected again the thought of losing Naruto completely was something that hurt even more.

"Maybe you are right."

"I'm always right." Itachi knew that he didn't have to stick around any longer, he had done his part and it was only Sasuke himself that could decide what to do next.

'Never told him. Transfered again, huh! Who am I kidding?'

-o-o-o-o-

"Naruto!" Iruka's voice called through the door before he entered. "Phone for you."

The blond boy took the phone with a small thanks and Iruka left him alone.

"Hello?"

"...It's me."

"...Sasuke."

"... we need to talk...about what happened."

"...all right."

"...good..."

"... where?...when?"

"..Itachi is coming to pick you up. I rather that we talk at my place."

"..ok!"

"...See you then?"

"... yeah."

"bye."

"bye."

A few minutes later Itachi came and picked Naruto up and took him to their house. After that he took of, saying he was meeting someone.

Through his clouded eyesight Naruto saw the big brown wooden door that lead into the Uchiha household. He knew he still had the chance to turn around and something inside of him didn't want to have this talk. But he also knew that he couldn't, shouldn't run away from it. He raised his hand to knock on the door when it opened before he even had the chance.

Sasuke's blurry face greeted him and Naruto didn't know if he should be disaponted or happy.

"Come in." Sasuke said as he stepped aside. Naruto stepped forward but he missed the carpet that somehow had folded itself and made a silly but efficent little trap. Naruto's foot caught on the material and without much eyesight he lost his balance. He was prepared to met the floor but he never reached it. Arms had caught him and held him close to a chest and the musky but sweet smell that he knew came from Sasuke assulted his nose.

"You ok?" he heard soft words whisper into his ear.

"Yeah." Naruto muttered as he stood up but Sasuke still didn't let go of his hand. Without even asking Sasuke lead Naruto into the common room and sat him down on the couch.

This was feeling really awkward. Sasuke had so much to say and he didn't know where to begin. He could also see that Naruto was nervous and that didn't help his poor state of mind.

"Um..." he started, "I want to say that what I did to you... I'm sorry." the air around them seemed to fill with more tension. He saw Naruto fiddle with his hands, Naruto never fiddled with his hands. He was even refusing to look at him, if that was possible. "But I won't say I'm sorry for the kiss."

Sasuke knew he had Naruto's full attention now by how he flinched a little and the air around them seem to lighten up from the tension that binded them earlier. So he went on,

"Naruto, you are my most precious. When the accident on the ice occured I was scared to death. I thought that I would lose you and that thought scared the hell out of me." he looked almost shyly at Naruto's face. "My feelings for you changed slowly over time so I didn't notice at first but now I can't look away and not after the... kiss." he felt himself blushing. "I won't give you a long speach about this because even I don't fully understand it but there is one thing I want to say to you." Sasuke walked forward until he was standing in front of the other boy and he crouched down so he could look Naruto in his eyes. "I love you."

Naruto took a deep breath to steady himself from faltering at this confession. Sasuke took it as something else.

"Look, I know that this is a shock for you but it was also so for me when I realized I loved you. I-I'm not used to these situations. The last time I said those words it--" a dark flashback went through Sasuke's mind and he shook it to get rid of it. "Let's just say that it didn't go well and after that I was scared to fall in love. I'm not asking you to accept my feelings but I don't want you to look away from them. I'm not denying that they aren't there and I doubt that they will simply go away. I gave this long thought and no matter how I look at it there are few roads left for me to go from here and that is something else that scares me. There are so many things that I'm afraid of that I don't know what to do sometimes. I'm scared that you will hate me and never want to see me again. I'm truly scared."

Sasuke stopped his rambling for a second and took deep slow breaths to get the air back into his lungs.

Naruto looked into Sasuke eyes and at this close distance he could see the insecurity and fear in his eyes. But something was for sure, Sasuke wasn't the only one that was scared. He was scared too.

"...I... don't hate you." a light of hope entered Sasuke dark eyes. "but I don't love you the way you love me." the light faded slightly. "I know that I... really really like you. I don't know if that means I love you but... I didn't hate your kiss. I don't know how my feelings will change but I know that I don't want to lose you."

Hope returned once again to Sasuke's eyes slowly but surely. "Does that mean..."

"I won't say that I love you but... maybe one day I will and until then--"

Naruto didn't get to finish his words for Sasuke hugged him tightly. He didn't need to hear the rest for he already knew what they were about. It may not be a relationship that he hoped for but at least he knew that if Naruto 'really really liked him' then there was a good chance those feelings might turn into love one day. He had a new goal, no matter how long it takes or until Naruto didn't even like him anymore he would do anything he could to make the other boy fall in love with him.

Until then... they might as well give a relationship a chance.

Their relationship.

To Be Continued.


	13. Chapter 13

Author Note: Thank you everyone, you really know how to make a girl happy. The encouragement you give me gives me the wish and desire to write more and more for you. Now I think you all agree with me for some more sweet scenes with out darling couple. I was a little late with this update but I had a little bad luck since my last update. I hurt my hand among other things but it wasn't serious, thank god. Oh, well. I don't have any work until the weekend so I decided to go into battle with mom's computer once again. The spelling program still doesn't work, I will try to correct most of the words as best as I can but I can't get all of them. I have to go get some more sleep, I had trouble sleeping two nights ago and ended up being awake for nearly 40 hours, no recomendations in doing that, sleep at night so you don't screw up the next day. I'm still kind of tired so therefore I will add a few more hours to my 24 hours sleep. I will take my leave and I hope you will enjoy this chapter just as much as I did writting it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto.

Warning: This is a shounen-ai story. If you don't like to read stories about homosexual couples then be so nice and spend your time looking for other great, none shounen-ai, stories instead of flaming this one.

Read, Enjoy and Review. Any words of happiness, encouragement, constructive criticism and everything in between are welcomed.

Music In My Heart  
By Monkan

Part 13

A week had gone by since their "confession" to each other. One week... and nothing seemed to have changed. Sasuke sat in Naruto's room, waiting for the blue eyed teen to come back. His thoughts had taken the time to roam around in his head. Nothing had seem to have changed in their relationship and that was his problem. He had thought of making Naruto fall in love with him but so far his mission hadn't gone anywhere. No matter what he did it all seemed normal. When he held Naruto's hand as they walked through his house. When Naruto played the violin for him. How much time they spent together. What they talked about. Nothing had changed. He tried to touch Naruto more, he tried to kiss him now and then, he tried to be more intimate with his actions but nothing he wanted didn't became reality. But he also knew what the true problem was. The REAL problem was that he had no idea how to act in a romantic relationship.

He really wanted to kiss Naruto but even when they said good bye or hello there was no kiss. It was normal for couples to share kisses when they saw or parted with each other. So why couldn't he do it? If he wanted to make Naruto fall in love with him he had to act and not only wait. Why had he fallen in love with Naruto at all?

The door opened and he looked up and smiled when he saw Naruto enter. Naruto smiled back even if he wasn't sure if Sasuke was smilling at him. He walked over to his desk and his hands travelled over the surface until they came in contact with a book but the impact send the book to the floor.

Naruto let out a sigh as he knelt down to pick it up. Sasuke watched for a moment before he rose from the bed. He knelt down beside Naruto whose hands was searching everything within their reach for the book. Sasuke grabbed the book and laid it back on the desk.

"Here, grasp onto my hand." said the dark haired youth as he took Naruto's hands into his and guided him up to his feet. Naruto looked a little uncertain but his expression only made Sasuke smile.

'He's really cute.'

Naruto's cheeks was colours with a light blush that made Sasuke smile even more. Until he realized that he was still holding Naruto's hands and just standing there, making the other teen nervous.

"Sorry." he said as he let go. He looked at Naruto's face as the other boy turned to the desk once again to search for something. Sasuke stood there smilling with a tiny bit of red on his cheeks too.

He really knew why he had fallen for Naruto. Mostly everything about him was appealing. He was innocent and naïve but not so much so he didn't know what the world outside these walls was like. He wasn't precisly smart but he wasn't stupid either, even if some of his questions was strange. He was honest and forward when he had the courage to be. His actions was from time to time clumpsy and he hesitated when his surrounding was unfamiliar but he tried to handle it on his own. Something Sasuke thought was really cute. His emotions showed easily on his face and Sasuke loved how he could make the blond boy either falter or make him smile. He wasn't selfish like most people, he tried his hardest to live as best as he could by himself. He knew how to keep a conversation even if he wasn't used to the subject. He also didn't talk or complain about his eyesight, it was something he accepted and didn't point out all the time. Because of that he didn't go by looks like most people did when they met Sasuke. His family didn't matter either to Naruto. The fact that Sasuke was rich didn't seem to bother or matter to Naruto.

Sweet, honest and still sensetive. That's how he could describe him. But he knew Naruto was more complex than that. But that didn't make them less trustable or loveable than others. Even more so... it was exactly that that attracted Sasuke to him.

Even with his faltering motions or when he crashed into things in Sasuke's house. Despite how nervous or uncomfortable he was around new people, this applying to Itachi. And even if he wasn't sure what he should do all the time in the company of others there was still something about him that made him special.

He held Naruto's hand when he lead him around in his own home but... the few times he had actually been hugged or embraced the the other boy in a moment of distress or other there had always been this... warmth.

It always felt warm in Naruto's arm. He even felt protected from the world outside. It was a warmth he wasn't used to but it wasn't strange either. In fact he loved the warmth and would do anything to feel it again.

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat as improper images poped up in his mind. Things he didn't even know how he had been able to come up with. He turned so, if possible today, Naruto wouldn't see the blush on his face and start asking questions.

It was then he realized something and before he changed his mind he turned around, "Naruto, do you want to stay over tonight at my house?"

Naruto's hands halted in their motion. "What?"

"To night. Stay over at my home. Sleep over. You know... spend the night over at my place!"

"Why... all of a sudden?"

Sasuke voice was calm but warm. "I want to spend the night with you. I want us to spend at least one night together that doesn't involve one of us in some sort of distress. Besides... no one is home tonight."

Naruto felt his chest tighten slightly when Sasuke's voice sounded lonely at the end. He took a moment to think about it before nodding his agrement.

"Great." said Sasuke with a loop-side smile as he watched the blush on Naruto's face remain.

-o-o-o-o-

"Please stop this!" pleaded Yuiko as her sister sat in front of her. "I can't take anymore of this."

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything!" defended Nuriko herself with a confused expression.

"But you will. I know you are going to do something but please don't. Whatever you are planing don't do it."

"Thanks for the food." Nuriko said before she stood up and went to the front door and slipped on her shoes. All hooks was empty except one where a dark blue jaket hanged. "Don't tell mom and dad I was here. I don't want you to get scolled for it."

"Sis!" Yukio exclaimed but all she got was a soft 'Good Bye' and the door in her face.

Outside Nuriko walked away from the pretty boring looking house that she once had lived in. A few lonely snowflackes drifted down from the otherwise empty sky. Her eyes was hidden behind her hair and no one of those she walked by paid no attention.

'Soon my plan will be ready. Everything will be perfect. No one except I will be special to him.'

-o-o-o-o-

Naruto stood nervously in the door frame holding a pillow against his chest. He looked at the empty bed in front of him through his hazy eyes. He knew that Sasuke wouldn't do anything to him but it still made him a little uncomfortable. He knew what this situation meant. They would share bed together, probably sleep under the same cover too.

He couldn't do it. No matter how much he liked Sasuke he couldn't do it. This was beginning to feel like a big mistake. But if he turned around and left now he knew it would hurt Sasuke very much. Even if he tried to hide it Naruto knew how happy he was for tonight.

Naruto couldn't help it that he wasn't used to sleep in the same bed as someone else. He had no memories of his parents ever doing that with him and Hinata never stayed over. Iruka had his own bed when he moved in and by then he had been used to sleep alone that he never even thought about sharing the same bed with his foster father.

He heard Sasuke enter the room and stood beside him for a moment before walking over to the bed and drooped something of. Naruto couldn't see what it was from this distance but he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"Are you coming?" Sasuke asked as he looked up at Naruto who was still standing where he was even after ten minutes.

The dark haired boy noticed how nervous Naruto was and felt bad for putting him in this situation. The last thing he wanted was to scare the one he loved. It was even enough for him to suggest, "Maybe you want to sleep alone?"

Naruto was startled out of his thoughts at the sound of Sasuke's voice.

"I can take the floor." he said as he pushed down a pillow and a blanket from a near standing chair.

"W-wait! What are you doing?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke paused in his actions. "It bothers you to sleep in the same bed as me, I won't force you into something you don't want to do." he resumed with what he was doing and didn't see Naruto hesitatly walk over to the bed until he noticed how the bed shifted beside him and he felt a pair of hands grabbing one of the short arms of the t-shirt he was wearing.

He froze where he was and didn't dare say anything.

Nothing was said but Sasuke could feel the hands urging him to get on the bed. He didn't refuse the silent request and within a few seconds he sat down next to Naruto. The blue eyed boy looked at him like he was sorry before he, to Sasuke's bewilderment and delight, hugged him tight around the neck.

"Sorry." whispered Naruto, "let's sleep together."

Sasuke slowly placed his arms around Naruto's waist and nodded. "Sure."

Sasuke lifted the cover for Naruto to sneak under before he left the bed long enough to turn of the light. He then came back and it was then Naruto saw that it was another cover Sasuke had been carrying to the bed earlier. He pulled the second cover up to his chest and snatched up the pillow from the floor before he laid his head down on it.

Sasuke wasn't sure how far he could go in holding Naruto tonight but even if he didn't get to hold him tonight there would be other nights and somewhere in the future he would get his wish granted. For now he was just happy with sleeping in the same bed as Naruto. Maybe it wasn't such a big step right now but it was at least a start for him.

Somewhere in the middle of the night Sasuke woke by the bed shifting and it was then he became aware of that Naruto was laying on the same pillow as him. Their faces was really close and Sasuke could had kissed those lips if he just leaned forward a little more. A soft smile graced his face and his arms came around Naruto to hold him close. The feeling of the other boy in his arms was enough for him to last for days. He would never regret this moment even if his love was never returned or if others scorned him for it. The smell of Naruto's hair reached his nose and he instinctly held Naruto closer but still gently so not to wake him. The comforting warmth from Naruto's body made him silently thank God for giving him the courage to ask for this night.

The minutes ticked by and Sasuke found himself slowly falling back into the dreaming world. Before he became completely unaware of the real world he could hear a soft mummer coming from the boy in his arms.

"Feels nice."

Tbc...


	14. Chapter 14

Author Note: Hi, everyone. It's been a while and I'm just taking time from the night after work so I don't let you wait much longer. I'm writting ideas on my breaks when I have a minute or five before I have to go back. Its been really crazy at work and it will probably continue. I've been applying for a job that I really hope that I will get. The pays great, have to move though and I work 14 days straight but free 14 days afterward. I get to meet new people and can save up enough money so I can study abroad. So yeah... I really hope that I get it but so far my summer job is getting in the way. Well, I will work on... I have a really busy schedual to look forward. If anyone from work calls me tomorrow... I'm not answering. It will only mean they want me to come in working the same day and I need my single day off. Oh well, I'm beat but I will let you enjoy this story a bit longer. I realized that this story is still in the winter season but soon it will change, just hang in there with me... you don't want to miss any of the details. I hope this chapter will be a good addition to the collection. Still no spelling program, sorry. Happy reading anyway!

Special: Its mostly thanks to my best friend that I'm writting this story. It's also for her that I'm writting it, even if she will probably never read it. For her strong will even in the hardest of times and for being such a wonderful friend when I really needed her. I hope you've really found true love now, sweetheart. Thank you for being one of my few but most dearest and closest friend.

p.s. Thank you for all the wonderful and encouraging reviews I recieved on the last chapter. I'm infinit greatful to you fateful readers and reviewers, and new ones too of course. Without you this story would had probably ended by now like all my earlier works.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Pairings: Sasuke x Naruto. Itachi x ?.

Warning: This is a shounen-ai story. Boy loves boy. So I don't want those that hate this genre reading this story and then flaming it. Please leave quietly and do every other shounen-ai lover happy.

Read, Enjoy and Review. Any words of happiness, encouragement, constructive criticism and everything in between are welcomed.

Music In My Heart  
By Monkan

Part 14

He watched them from a distance. That was all he had done recently. Normally he had been an important part of Naruto's life but now all he did was stand aside and watch. He was happy that Naruto had found such a good friend that he trusted so much but honestly... Iruka felt a little left outside. He had adopted Naruto and at first thought of him as his son, he still did but now it was more as a little brother too. And this "little brother" of his used to be depended of him in many ways. Because of Naruto's eyesight and that he rarely went outside the doors he had become the only conection to the outside world for Naruto. Now... their time together was much more less and he found himself feeling slightly angry toward Sasuke for that.

He even had felt jealous of Sasuke for he had never come so close to Naruto's heart as the other boy had managed to get in just three months.

Iruka knew he could never become the part of an important friend Naruto needed at his side. That was probably a hard thing for Iruka but he knew that Naruto could never trust him in such a way. Even toward him who were family there were things Naruto refused to open up to when they talked. He knew Naruto lied and hidded things from him but he didn't want to push the boy into saying things that would in the long run break them apart. Maybe he was just a coward for not doing it but he really didn't want to lose Naruto.

He didn't have anything against Sasuke, he was in fact really thankfull toward the rich teen but there was something about him that made Iruka nervous. It was the way he changed around Naruto, it wasn't much but he seemed like a different person. In a way that could hurt his little brother. That frightned him, he was scared that whatever those feelings were they would end up hurting Naruto more than anything. Even leaving him with emotional scars that couldn't be healed.

Whatever it was that Sasuke thought of Naruto, it was something Iruka didn't know. Just that... it was something that he needed to find out if he would be able to protect Naruto from harms way.

Yes, he wanted to protect Naruto. More than anything or anyone else Naruto was the most precious person in his life right now. They were family and Iruka would do anything to protect the boy for the rest of his life. Even if it meant pushing away all of Naruto's friends and make Naruto hate him.

He could live with being hated... as long as Naruto was safe.

-o-o-o-o-

Iruka walked up the stairs and stoped by Naruto's door. He could hear the soft sound of voices and the now and then random music note from Naruto's violin. It had been such a long time since he listned to Naruto play that he had almost forgotten the instrument. It held some sentemental meaning and brought back some really nice memories.

Iruak raised his hand and knocked on the door. Just a few seconds after he heard Naruto say "enter" and without hesitating he walked inside. Naruto was sitting crossleged in the middle of his bed and Sasuke in front of him in a similar manner. The violin rested in Naruto's lap. They seemed both quite happy and the room was bright with the window open, despite the fact that it was in the middle of winter but the sun was out and it brought a fresh air along with the snow.

"Sasuke, I just got a call from your brother that said, and I quote: "Get your ass home, mom is looking for you. It's IMPORTANT." Iruka finished with the same voice level as Itachi had used over the phone.

He watched as Sasuke sighed and then said that he would be back tomorrow. He then followed Sasuke to the door and saw him off before returning to Naruto's room where he found the teen packing down his violin in the case.

"For christmas, do you plan on inviting Sasuke?" Iruka asked curiously. Christmas was waiting and coming up in just two weeks and they had always celebrated it alone but this time Iruka wasn't sure if that would be the case.

"No. I haven't asked him." Naruto answered as he put the case beside his bed. He gripped the cover and moved himself toward the edge but didn't get up. He looked straight ahead, seeing nothing and no one.

They talked for a few more minutes about some christmas planing before Iruka realized that he didn't know what to say next. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. You can go downstairs in five."

"Ok." Naruto said.

Iruka took that as his leave and left the room, feeling better. Maybe it was just his imagination that something wasn't right.

Much later. After dinner and when night had fallen over their house and Naruto said good night, the door opened slowly and silently to Naruto's room. Iruka sneaked inside without a sound and left the door slightly open. He stood at one of the walls facing the short end of the bed in the room. He watched Naruto's peaceful face as he was dreaming of only God knew what.

He was probably in a happy place, with lots of friends and with no problem in the world. Probably after a succesful operation by Dr. Tsunade. With his eyesight restored he would be able to live an ordernary life. A life most would probably take for grantet. If only dreams were reality.

Iruka realized suddenly how it probably looked from an outsiders view. An adult standing inside the room of their son or brother in the middle of the night would without a doubt be connected to some perverted reason. There was no way he was intrested in Naruto in that way. If only to convince himself, he was simply there to watch him without such an objective. You could probably compare it to: little sister have a scary nightmare and searches sanctuary in her older sisters room where she feels safe.

He could admit it to himself, he was scared. Scared to death that Naruto would one day not need him anymore. That someone would become his all but he also knew that he couldn't keep him from the world forever. He couldn't chackle him down with chains just because he was feeling a little insecure.

"This is probably how a father feels when he marries away his darling daughter." Iruka just realized he had spoken aloud and his hand flew to his mouth. Naruto shifted in his bed but didn't show any signs of having woken up.

Taking that as his cue to leave he left just as soundlessly as he had entered.

-o-o-o-o-

He was running late. The afternoon meeting at the school had draged on forever and he was feeling irritated. He walked with fast footsteps across the grass as he reached inside his pocket for the key. He couldn't find it so he stopped to look more closely and search his other pocket.

For some reason he turned his head to look at the house of just for a fleeting moment his eyes caught sight of two figures inside. His eyes strayed back of course and he saw that it was Naruto and Sasuke that had caught his attention.

'I need to let them know I'm here now so I can start dinner if they are hungry.'

But before he could wave or get their attention his eyes widden when he saw Sasuke grab Naruto's shoulders and held him close in a hug. Iruka didn't have time to have another reaction to the scene before Sasuke planted a kiss on Naruto's forhead.

His eyes was still wide with shock and he was telling himself to calm down. Friends sharing a friendly hug and kiss on the forhead wasn't... that unusual. Well, mostly girls did it but what did it matter if two boys did it too? It wasn't that he was prejustic or anything just that...

All thoughts Iruka had had in his head stopped short when he became witness to Sasuke placing his lips on top of Naruto's.

No words could probably describe how Iruka felt at that moment. He would had gone inside and thrown Sasuke out and banned him from the house if it wasn't for the hand that grabbed his arm and efficently stopped him. Iruka turned around and came face to face with Itachi and a pretty girl standing behind him.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The three of them walking inside the Uchiha resident. Well... Itachi more like dragged Iruka inside and the girl followed.

The girl went straight to the kitchen and fetched them some water and glasses. Itachi grabbed one of the glass and threw it's content all over Iruka.

"Have you calmed down?" he asked with a mostly emotionless face.

It was only then Iruka realized that he had freaked out. Really freaked out as soon as they entered the house. It wasn't until now that he had come to realize his actions.

"Why..."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"What..."

"They were kissing!"

"Why..."

"Love. At least on one side."

"What?"

"Don't ask if you don't understand!"

"How..."

"The natural way."

"But..."

"Love is never easy!"

"Then..."

"Yeah."

"And..."

"Most probably. You will have to accept them."

"Why..."

"Because I'm not prejustic. Love is love. It's as simple as that."

"Why..."

"Don't know what they see in each other."

"No!" Iruka said with a slight giggle. "I wanted to ask: Why do you know what I'm about to ask?"

Itachi gave him a small smile. "Have you cooled down now?"

"Yeah!"

"You won't do anything rash that will hurt them?"

"I don't think so."

"Good. Even if you can't accept their relationship the least you can do is not push them away." Itachi sat down on the coach with his jacket and boots still on. Only the girl had bothered to take of her jacket and boots, and that was during the guy's little word play. "They will face enough prejustic in the future so lets give them some peace for now. Their feelings are new to them and they don't need others putting their noses in their affairs."

The girl sat down next to Itachi. She had long brown hair and eyes that matched. She had a frail built and her face was pretty. Her skirt ended at her ankles and her shirt hanged of her left shoulder. Around her neck was a silver pendant in the form of a theader.

Iruka looked at her from head to toe. "Who's this?" he asked, he didn't recognize the face.

Itachi put his arm around her waist. "This is Yue. My lover."

Iruka shook his head. "You've only dated girls so why are you ok with your little brother dating another boy?"

Itachi looked at Iruka for a second angrily. "As I said. Love is love. We can't choose who we fall in love with. I have a few friends that are bi and they are my most trusted friends. For me to be chained down by those old believes would mean I turn my back on some of the best friends I've ever had."

Iruka looked right in Itachi's face. There was no doubt what so ever in his eyes that he was lying. The older man let out a sigh and lowered his head, half in shame and half in defeat. "You've grown into a really brave and great man, Itachi."

"Thank you."

Tbc!


	15. Chapter 15

Author Note: I have the late shift tomorrow so I can afford to sit up longer tonight and write a new chapter for you. This story have so many posebilities that I can't wait to write, the plot bunny have been giving me some really good ideas. You just have to wait and see what pops out from these chapters. I was a little worried about the last chapter since it was Iruka's p.o.v. I tried. I realized that I had forgotten him and felt sorry for him. Oh well, love is a very complicated thing. One sided love is really painful, I know. Hopefully Sasuke will hear Naruto say "I love you" in a soon future. What am I saying? I'm the writer! I can make that happen! And I will... sometime. Onto the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Pairings: Sasuke x Naruto. Itachi x Yue.

Warning: This is a shounen-ai story. Boy loves boy. So I don't want those that hate this genre reading this story and then flaming it. Please leave quietly and do every other shounen-ai lover happy.

Read, Enjoy and Review. All feedbacks of encouragement, joy, happiness and constructive criticism are welcome.

Music In My Heart  
By Monkan

Part 15

Sasuke was walking slowly up to his house. There wasn't much snow around but everything was frozen so it glittered white. The stones under his shoes had been salted to melt the ice over them.

Only three more days till christmas... and he still hadn't come up with a gift to Naruto. He wanted to bang his head in the wall in his frustration but he also knew that it wouldn't solve anything, only give him a headache. He had absolutely no idea what to give. When he thought about it he came up with nothing. He didn't want to ask either. Asking his brother... he rather die. His parents was no idea, they weren't even coming home until christmas eve.

This problem had even made him think less about another problem that bothered him. He couldn't be sure but from time to time it felt like someone was watching him. It was a creepy feeling and he didn't like to be stalked by anyone. He could only pray his thanks to his parents for not being born as a girl. If he had been the oposit gender he wouldn't have doubted that this would be even scarier.

Sasuke didn't even notice when the front door open and out stepped someone. He would had walking right into the other person if he hadn't looked up just a few moments later and just a few steps away from colliding.

"Oh, hi Yue." he greeted.

The long haired girl smiled at him, "Hello Sasuke." how she could wear a skirt in this cold temprature was beyond Sasuke.

"I take it Itachi is home." he stated in a sullen voice. He didn't mean to be sarcastic or rude but his problems had left him in a grumpy mode.

Yue didn't seem to take it seriously for she only nodded. "I have some shopping to do before christmas and with my parent in the alps I will spend christmas with your family." she was very happy. That couldn't be mistaken.

Sasuke gave her a small but sincere smirk. "Don't have to high hopes. Christmas at our home is rather plain and boring."

"It will be fine." Yue said. "Well, I have to go. Take care of yourself, Sasuke." she patted him on the shoulder lightly as she passed him in a small sprint.

Sasuke's dark eyes grew slightly larger as a thought entered his head. He spun around and called her name, making her stop at the middle of the way down to her car. "Can I ask you for a favour?" he asked with a faint blush crossing his cheeks. If it was because of the cold or awkwardness was a good question.

-o-o-o-o-

"I saw you yesterday. Who was that pretty with you?" asked a short brown haired boy next to Sasuke's seat in the classroom.

Sasuke didn't look particular intrested but the question had caught another boys attention and he whispered. "Have you meet someone?"

"None of your buisness." Sasuke said to fend of all following questions.

"Was she a beauty?" the second boy asked again.

Sasuke didn't even want to answer that.

"Com'on man. Give us some information." the first boy whispered. "Who was she?"

He glared at the other boy. "She's my brothers girlfriend."

"Your brother share his girls with you?" asked the two shooked boys.

"Don't be rediculus." Sasuke snapped at them. "She was helping me with something. She's not even my type."

"Not your type. Man, do you have high standards. She was a hottie and if she's not you type I really want to see who is."

"I'm not seeing any girl." he said as he opened his notebook as the teacher came into the room and the lesson started.

"The boy next to him whispered silently; "Let us met her if you find someone."

The lesson was just as ordernary and boring like most of this teachers classes.

It wasn't true that he wasn't seeing some one but that some one wasn't a girl, but a boy. He would probably never be able to present Naruto as his lover or boyfriend to anyone. He would have to lie to everyone about his feelings for Naruto. He wasn't scared of what they thought about him, he could care even less. With a family like his it wasn't much that could phrase him anymore. But he knew without a doubt that Naruto would be scared senseless. All the hurtful words and rumours that would follow them could hurt him bad. Naruto was a really sensetive boy and such things would really hurt him. Even drive him to suicide.

Sasuke had to shake his head to get rid of the bloody image that appeared in his head. 'Other thoughts, other thoughts.'

His foot came into contact with his bag and his mind took a stop before a slight smile twisted the corners of Sasuke's mouth. Thanks to Yue, he had found something. He still wasn't sure if he would be able to give it to Naruto but somehow he knew that it was a good choice to ask Yue. Even if she was a girl she had a good sense of what a guy would like and not like. She even gave him some alternatives that was in the romantic area. But Sasuke hadn't told her that it was for the one he loved so she wouldn't be able to guess that. No, this gift was something that he could give Naruto without pushing his feelings onto the other boy and making him uncomfortable. Something that Naruto could keep even if he didn't return his feelings. Ever.

-o-o-o-o-

Christmas was here and the day had passed and the night had taken over. The sound of running footsteps over the frozen ground broke the almost comlplete silence outside. The only other sounds was faint christmas music coming from the houses around and so was the light. The moon wasn't very bright this night but for what the moon failed to do, the stars filled in for it. It was more of a star filled night and it was also a clear sky that didn't hide the beauty of the universe from the eye.

Sasuke held a package in his hands as his short breaths came out in small puffs of air. He hurried up to the house as he could hardly suprese a smile from his lips.

He couldn't wait until he saw Naruto.

-o-o-o-o-

The blond teen was sitting on the couch and was talking to Iruka when the doorbel rang. Not long after Iruka had gone to the door to see who it was Naruto heard his name being called by his adopt father. He walked to the door and to his surprise but delight he saw Sasuke standing inside the door. As if sensing that he wasn't needed anymore Iruka sneaked away from the scene to make himself some tea.

Sasuke held out the gift. "For you."

Naruto looked at it with wide eyes. He slowly reached out, almost as if he was afraid of touching it, and took it. He raised it closer to his face so he could see it better as his eyes narrowed to focus on the wrapped item.

A feeling of regret hit him as he realized that, "I'm sorry but I don't have anything for you." he said in a meek voice. "If I had knowed I..."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I want you to have it. All I'm asking is to see your smile, nothing more."

Naruto looked at him with a taken-back look all over his face.

Sasuke felt that the moment was dragging on to long and that he needed to get home before anyone noticed that he was gone. Yes, no one knew that he had gone out to give Naruto the gift. No one had even knowed that he had bought it. He hadn't really bought anything big for his family either. They were all to busy getting along and talking with each other to notice if some one was missing or not for a few minutes.

"I have to get back but I see you again soon." Sasuke turned around to open the door when he felt arms wrap around him and a cheek pressed against his back.

"Thank you." he could hear whispered close to his ear. "You know I..." Sasuke turned his head around so much he could see Naruto's face who had his eyes closed but suddenly he looked up and a big happy smile broke out over his face. Even his blue eyes was glittering with happiness. "I really, really like you."

The dark haired teen didn't know what to do but he felt incredibly happy. For once his whole face lit up in a sincere smile and nothing was hidden from anyones eyes.

After Sasuke had gone back home did Naruto open the gift. At first he had thought it was a book, a rather thin book but when the paper came of it revieled a metalic photo frame. One of those you could have on shelf with a personal or family photo in it. It was just to bad that he didn't have any photo's of Sasuke to put in it. He hadn't even realized how late the time was until it strocked midnight. Since he was feeling rather tired he decided that it would be best to go to bed right away.

He left the frame on the table, thinking that he could take it up tomorrow. As he disappeared up the staires Iruka came out from the bathroom on the bottom level. He yawned and began to turn of all the lights when he saw the frame on the table. Its leg wasn't pulled out and the safety on the back of the frame was rather losely shut and it opened when Iruka picked it up. Out came the piece of paper that followed from the store but what caught Iruka's eyes was the other odd piece that also fell out from behind the safety paper.

When he picked it up he realized that something was writen on the backside. He knew he shouldn't read it but he couldn't help his curiosity.

_**Merry Christmas  
**__**Itachi & Yue**_

He turned it around and a snicker left him. If Sasuke ever found out about this picture he would surely kill his older brother.

Iruka thought that he could bring it up to Naruto because he was pretty sure the boy hadn't seen the picture yet. When he opened the door to Naruto's room he was greeted by so many shadows that he had to let his eyes adjust to the dark light. But even as they only took a few seconds to adjust he lost his grip of the frame and it landed clumsily on the floor, the picture landed a few inches away from it.

"NARUTO!" Iruka screamed as he ran over to the unconscious boy, lying on the floor by his bed.

Tbc!


	16. Chapter 16

Author Note: When I think about it its sometime hard to believe how popular this story have become. What was a crazy little thought have turned into my longest lived story so far. It's a good thing, a very good thing and it only makes me more happy every time I post a new chapter now. Even Yue have become a character that's loved and that is something that makes me really, really happy. Thank you very much for your support over the years. I hope that we have a long time ahead of us. YOU are among the best support I've ever had in my life. Oh, the drama is turned up a step. Nuriko's revenge is closing in. You have to read it to believe it. Short chapter but efficient.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Pairings: Sasuke x Naruto. Itachi x Yue.

Warning: This is a shounen-ai story. Boy loves boy. So I don't want those that hate this genre reading this story and then flaming it. Please leave quietly, there are lots and lots of hetero stories out there that you can read instead.

Read, Enjoy and Review. All feedbacks of encouragement, joy, happiness, questions and constructive criticism are welcome.

Music In My Heart  
By Monkan

Part 16

The curtains were pushed aside so the light fell into the room. A woman with dusty blond hair stood there and smiled at the beautiful day. She turned around and walked over to the crib where an infant laid and slept soundly. She reached down and picked him up gently as she coed to him to wake up. Big blue eyes opened and stared up at her. A man with striking blond hair, much like the sun walked into the big room. He walked over to the woman and gave her a kiss on the cheek before taking the baby and gave him a kiss to on the cheek before lifting him high up into the air, earning a happy giggle.

-.-.-.-.-

"Can you hear me?"

Naruto opened his eyes and stared blindly into a maze of blurry colours. A blur he was used to seeing now. He looked around and saw the form of some one he didn't know. At his other side stood Iruka, worried and concern coming from him.

"Yes." Naruto weakly said in a hoarse voice.

"Good." the person said. "You gave your protector a scare there for a moment. Do you know what happened?"

Naruto could only shake his head.

"You fainted. That's my guess since I can't find anything wrong with you but since children your age shouldn't faint I want you to contact the hospital again if anything like this happens again." he was now speaking more to Iruka than Naruto but the boy didn't think about it and after a few minutes the doctor left.

He pushed himself up in the bed and just then realized that he was still fully clothed.

"Naruto, it's time you stop." Iruka said, "This isn't the first time this have happened, right? You try to hide it but I can see that you are tired more often. You even have headaches from time to time. This isn't normal."

"I'm fine, Iruka. I just fainted that's all."

"Don't lie to me." Iruka snapped but regretted it immediately when he saw Naruto retreat into his shell once again. "I'm sorry." the man said in a tired voice. "You really scared me, I thought for sure something serious had happened."

"I'm sorry." Naruto said gently as if he was scared of another snapping.

The long silence that followed was only broken by the sound of the front door being opened and shut. They could both hear Sasuke's voice as he announced he was there.

"You have to tell him."

Naruto's head snapped back. "No. Don't tell him." he almost pleaded.

Iruka shook his head. "You have to tell him, you can't keep a secret like this from him. It will damage your friendship."

"Please don't tell him. I beg you don't tell him." Naruto pleaded.

Iruka was about to keep protest but he heard Sasuke's footsteps coming up the stairs. It was then that he felt Naruto grab a hold of his arms and it was only then that he realized Naruto seriously didn't want to tell him.

"Please, Iruka. Don't tell him. I will, I promise. But not now, please." the begging look in Naruto's eyes was almost to much for him to handle.

"All right." Iruka said just as the door handle was opened and Sasuke's head popped in.

The dark haired boy looked at them both questionably before stepping inside. "Hi. The door was unlocked so I came in without warning. Am I interrupting something?"

Iruka stood up as he let Naruto sit back on his knees on the bed. "No." he said with a smile on his lips. "Do you want some hot chocolate, Sasuke? It must be freezing outside."

"Thank you very much." Sasuke said as he nodded his head.

Iruka patted Sasuke on the shoulder as he walked past him. Sasuke had no idea what it was for and he didn't have time to ask before the man was outside the room and the door shut.

Iruka walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where he slumped down in one of the chairs there. How could it had turned out like this? He rubbed his face to get of some sleepiness. "Since when did he stop calling me Iruka-nii?"

-o-o-o-o-

As the door closed behind Iruka Sasuke walked over to the bed and leaned forward. He planted a kiss on Naruto's cheek before sitting down next to him. Nearly three weeks since his confession and he was finally getting the hang of everything, he could say that.

He only had a few more days until school started again. He had never been one to complain about school since he went there, did what he should do and went home. Now school seemed so much more... boring. He wanted to spend all waking moments with Naruto but knew that was impossible. He wanted to skip school more often to be with Naruto but he couldn't, his brother would kill him if he found out and his "friends" at school would bug him to no end.

"Are you feeling ok?" Sasuke asked as he saw how pale Naruto seemed to appear.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Naruto said tiredly.

Sasuke stared at Naruto's face for a moment as if he was deciding something. "Sleepy?"

He was about to deny it when he yawned big and rubbed his eyes from the tears that appeared. "A little..."

Naruto was startled when Sasuke took him into his arms and leaned back against the headboard. Naruto rested against his head against Sasuke's chest and it felt really nice. It was a strange feeling, lately his heart felt warm every time Sasuke was close by. It was like before but something was different now.

"Get some sleep, I will be here when you wake up and then we can have fun."

He closed his blue eyes slowly as he relaxed into the dark haired boys arms that were wrapped around him lose. "Yeah."

"Sleep tight." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's hair.

It took a few seconds but finally there were a faint, "mm."

Sasuke breathed in the scent of Naruto's hair, it was strange really. How much these little things mattered now. There was something special even with him asleep in his arms. He wasn't disappointed or angry that their time together may end up like this, he was just happy.

-o-.-o-.-o-.-o-

Itachi walked from his room on his way down to the kitchen to get something to eat. He wasn't meeting up with Yue until later when he finished his final report. It was an easy essay he had to write about a free topic in history, he just needed to sit down and write it, the will was there but not inspiration so he thought he needed a short break. If he finished this then the last five days of his winter vacation would be spend together with Yue and that was something he was looking forward to.

He walked past the windows and just happened to cast a look outside and he thought he saw a coat disappear around the corner. He stopped and looked to see if he could spot the person again. Call him paranoid but with some familiar crazy people around you couldn't be to careful.

As he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge he took out some left-overs since yesterday. He heated them in the micro and walked back up to his room. When he walked down the hall he noticed that the door to Sasuke's room was opened. He guessed that Sasuke had come home without him noticing it from the kitchen, after all... his little brother wasn't really fond of him.

A wicked smile crept onto his face as he thought about scaring him a little so he sneaked over to the door and was ready to open it when suddenly his guts started to go of. Every nerve in his body was telling him something wasn't right so he steeled himself and slammed open so hard the crash echoed in his ears. He stared into the room and could only do so in horror.

"What the hell...?" he exclaimed in a strangled whisper.

The whole room was turned in-side-out and in the middle of the room in a pool of it's own blood laid a dead rabbit.

To be Continued.


	17. Chapter 17

Author Note: I'm restless. That's all I can say right now. I can hardly sit still anymore because I've become so used to working. I even cleaned out my room completely and redecorated everything in it. Oh dear... but I managed after a few days to sit down long enough to write this down. I know there were many questions after the last cliffhanger, I honestly didn't realize I was writing the last part until I was done and I asked myself... where did the rabbit come from? I promise no more of those will appear. I too feel bad for them. Other than that... this chapter will focus on Yue and Itachi... More to come from them. There are so much I want to write about them, they could almost have an own story. In my mind they are just so sweet together. You probably haven't noticed it yet but I'm playing mind games with you. You will see in the future and probably say "I REALLY didn't see that one coming!". Now you are wondering what I'm talking about but that is for me to know and you to find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Pairings: Sasuke x Naruto. Itachi x Yue.

Warning: This is a shounen-ai story. Boy loves boy. So I don't want those that hate this genre reading this story and then flaming it. Please leave quietly, there are lots and lots of hetero stories out there that you can read instead.

Read, Enjoy and Review. All feedbacks of encouragement, joy, happiness, questions and constructive criticism are welcome.

Music In My Heart  
By Monkan

Part 17

Yue climbed the stairs in search for Itachi. She had come by to get some of her stuff that she had forgotten and she had seen him in the kitchen before taking the backdoor in. She had found her things right away and was about to leave when she heard Itachi swear, since the house was otherwise silent it wasn't hard to hear everything going on. As soon as she was at the top she saw Itachi standing by Sasuke's door and she couldn't see his face.

"Itachi?" she called and it made him flinch and look at her.

"Yue." he said, his face almost relieved to see her.

When she was right next to him she looked inside the room and gasped when she saw the dead animal. But unlike Itachi's first reaction, or rather lack of it she walked into the room. She lifted the rabbit and wrapped it in her jacket which she had taken of as she entered. The blood was now on her hands and even a little on her pants but otherwise the only evidence left was the blood stain on the floor. Itachi came back to reality and it all kicked in, he took the dead rabbit from Yue and without a word he ran down and outside to get rid of it. When he came back inside Yue was already doing her best with cleaning up all traces. What had been a pool of blood was now no more than something that looked like a red paint stain on the floor but soon even that would be gone. She took the bucket to empty the red coloured water.

"Thank you." Itachi said with his back toward her. "If it wasn't for you I..."

"Don't mention it!" Yue said with a light smile on her lips before disappearing out the door and to the closest bathroom.

Alone in the room Itachi looked at the remaining mess and the photo's he held in his hands.

He had had enough. He wouldn't tell Sasuke about this incident. He would hide it and never mention it and if so help him God... he would take care of the problem himself once and for all.

"You won't get away with this." he murmured in a dark hostile voice.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nuriko was humming happily as she was walking through the apartment in a bathrobe when some one knocked on the door. She walked over to it and opened it. Outside stood a girl she didn't recognize.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a sweet and innocent voice.

"Hi, I'm here to deliver a gift. Are you Nuriko?"

Nuriko looked at the girl from top to toe, her long brown hair was put up in a ponytail. Long eyelashes and pale skin. In compare to herself this girl was a little taller but only by an inch or two and this girl was even more slender than her so she wouldn't have any problem with her. Just in case.

"Yes. From whom if I may ask."

The girl gave her a sweet smile, "I think you know." and as if she became a different person her tone, feature expression, and aura changed dramatically. "Since you made the first move."

Nuriko was pushed forcefully back into the house and the door closed behind them. She were pushed up against the wall and a photo crashed to the floor and the glass shattered. Nuriko's hands were held so tightly she couldn't break free.

"I want you to listen to me." began the girl. "I want you to stop harassing Sasuke. The last stunt you pulled on them was the worst so far. I know now what you are capable of and I have seen girls like you before... in the mental institution. Now I'm only warning you, stay away the Uchiha family and everyone they hold dear. Am I clear?"

The glare was so intense that Nuriko had trouble breathing. This girl was crazy. Complete and totally crazy. But even with the lack of breath she somehow found her voice.

"Who are you? What are you to Sasuke?"

"It's not Sasuke I'm close to, its his brother. The more trouble you make for Sasuke the more trouble you make for Itachi. And for the record... my name is Yue." she let go of Nuriko and backed away. The girl fell to the floor, shaking like a leaf.

Yue turned her back on Nuriko and walked out the door and closed it behind her. Nuriko was left on the floor and she felt like she had enough strength to move when suddenly the window shattered and on the floor landed the dead rabbit. It slide a bit before coming to a halt. Its blood was now dried and didn't leave any stains.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm home!" said Sasuke loudly when he entered the house. He thought he heard a soft sound from the living room and looked inside. Itachi sat at the edge of the couch with Yue in his arms. On the table were two cups with something hot.

"Back so soon, little brother?" Itachi asked with little interest in his voice.

"If you haven't noticed it yet.. yes!" Sasuke said in a sarcastic voice. "I will be in my room."

"Sure, sure." Itachi said as he listened to Sasuke's footsteps up the stairs and until he heard the door close. When nothing followed he sighed in relief, he saw nothing out of the ordirnary.

His head fell down to rest on Yue's shoulder, his lose hair fell over his neck but he could care less. His arms were wrapped around her waist. He shifted the foot he had on the couch so his knee were bent.

"Its over now, Itachi." Yue said in a soft voice.

"I know. I know but still..." he let out another sigh, "I've always worried what that person would do and now it feel like a great burden have been lifted from my shoulders. I can finally breath freely." he planet a kiss on her shoulder, "I love you."

"I know that." Yue said calmly as her hands gripped onto Itachi's.

Itachi smelled the fresh sent of soap from Yue's skin and buried his face in the nape of her neck. "I still thank God every day for bringing you into my life." he said with honesty in every word.

"Me too." Yue said as she turned her head ever so slightly to lean her head against Itachi's. "The first time I met you I knew you were the one."

"Don't you miss the university?" asked Itachi.

Yue took a moment to think about it, "Sometimes. But I know that I would do it again and again if it means to stay with you."

"I'm happy. I'm so happy right now that I never want to let you go." Itachi murmured against Yue's neck. "You better not regret this later."

Yue smiled as she leaned back against Itachi's chest. "You are the one that I'm afraid will change your mind."

The room remained quiet and they shared this blissful moment of peace together, for they knew that tomorrow would come all too soon.

To be Continued.


	18. Chapter 18

Author Note: Hi. Its been a few months since I was last here with an update but believe me that I didn't forget. So much happened since last time that I was in no shape to write. But now I'm back and I have to thank my sister and my best friend for that. You helped me too, every review was a great booster and made me happy for many reasons. Well, enough of this sentimental stuff. What really surprised me was that so many liked Yue since it was a character that I created on a whim. I can easily say that Yue is more complex than I've given away. Also, if there is someone out there that are willing to be my beta-reader and talk about new stories with me and give me your personal oppinion then give me a shout. This chapter came out a little darker than I wanted but I think that most knows that life isn't fair. Now, I give to you, with out further delay, Chapter 18 of Music In My Heart.

I'm also giving credit to Weavers for her wonderful and gorgeous picture she have drawn for this story. If you haven't seen it yet I recommend that you do: I don't own Naruto.

Pairings: Sasuke x Naruto. Itachi x Yue.

Warning: This is mainly a shounen-ai story. Boy loves boy.

Music In My Heart  
By Monkan

Part 18

'He' was the most fragile of them both. He didn't need his eyes to know that, all he needed was to hold him in his arms to know. The tenderness that always held a touch of fear. Each time they let go of each others from an embrace, there were a lingering feeling that left him breathless. A ache in his chest that he couldn't explain. Every time their fingers brushed against each other there were a soft trembling that disappeared as soon as he gripped his beloveds' hand as if to reassure himself he was still there. The gentle moments they shared were sweet but he knew that they were both growing up and that aspect frightened him. Would memories be all they had left when they grew up? The mere thought of that made the ache in his chest to grow.

Even now it was the memories that reassured him that what they had was true. It gave him a feeling of knowing that the path before him was open and that on the other side he would wait for him. Everything they had said and done were precious to him. Each whispered word as they held each other in the night was carved into his memories. Even in the moments of silence he could hear his voice saying he loved him. And every time he heard those words his chest felt strangely warm.

Naruto lay curled up in his bed, the cover stuffed up around his waist as he hugged himself in hope to chase away the lonely feelings. His eyes half shaded by his eyelids as their crystal clear colour stood out from beneath golden tresses.

Every time he thought about Sasuke he felt warmth swell up in his heart and even though it had scared him at some point he now welcomed the warm feeling. Every day he spent time with Sasuke made him feel happier and he looked forward the next time they could meet. He even sometimes dreamed of Sasuke holding him in his sleep. He even dared to admit that he longed to meet the other boy. When they kissed he didn't feel awkward about it anymore, he even wanted Sasuke to kiss him more often but didn't dare to say it.

He wasn't scared or shy anymore from physical contact with the dark haired boy, in fact he noticed that he hoped the other boy would touch him in some way. Be it a gentle touch on the arm or a sweet embrace as they slept on the same bed, it didn't matter. He still liked Sasuke but now it was even more than back then. In fact he wasn't sure how much his feelings for the other boy had grown but they weren't the same. He had thought long and well about this, even scared himself with how deep his feelings had become for the dark haired teen. Could he say them? Could he take that step and face his own feelings as well as Sasuke's?

The new prospects of this change scared him, it wouldn't be the same... or would it? Would he regret having said them or regret not saying them? Would Sasuke be able to stay with him if he remained in their current relationship? What was their relationship anyway? Sasuke said he loved him and he even accepted him as he was, even his mostly blind eyes. Sasuke had said time and again that he loved him and that he wanted to be with him but for how long would that feeling remain the same if he received nothing in return? Wouldn't he get bored and move on? No. No. Not Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't a liar and besides that...

Naruto sighed softly into his pillow. There were no garanty that they had a future together. Or that they would remain by each others sides forever. He even knew that he most likely would never have a normal life with his bad eyes. But if he lost Sasuke he knew he would be heartbroken but... could he really say them? It would change everything.

Could he really say...

"I love you, too."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The days were feeling both slow and fleeting. Sasuke sat at his desk in school and sometimes took one little note of something to keep track. The whole class was listening intently to their teacher as they went through some trouble in math. He could hardly believe that a month had already past since Christmas but then again, time had seem to go faster ever since Naruto entered his life.

Naruto.

Just the image of the blond boy in his mind made him smile slightly. If someone had told him five months ago that he would be here today, loving his love even more than when he first confessed then he wouldn't believe them. But then again they always said that love was something you couldn't understand unless you've experienced it, and they were right. He had had no idea how it was to really love someone. He had loved others in the past when he was but a toddle but he couldn't remember it well. He had even been scared of falling in love again after Nuriko. Even scared of saying "I love you" to Naruto because of the scars Nuriko had left behind.

Nuriko. The one person that hurt him the most. They, along with her little sister Yuiko had grown up together and back then he hadn't known anything. They had been close and even shared a peek on the cheek from time to time but he never really loved either of them. But Nuriko had loved him, to the point of obsession. At that time one of his brothers friends, a girl had been coming over many times. He had a crush on her, a childish thing compare to what he had now but still it was enough to ignite Nuriko's wrath. It all went wrong after that and one day he came home and there he found the girl on the floor with blood splattered about her. It had all been written of as an accident but only the family knew what really had happened. Nuriko had been banned from coming close to them ever again. Sasuke had gone into chock and it devastated the whole family.

Sasuke had to give himself a mental kick to get out from the memories. But that was in the past now. He had a new life now, Nuriko couldn't hurt him, he was in love and he wasn't a little child anymore...

Not a child anymore. He was finally growing up. He would be 17 this year, enter High-School and start his own life... with Naruto. That thought warmed him and if he had to admit it, he really enjoyed the idea of him and Naruto living together. He had to talk to Naruto about it, he knew that, and he also knew that there were a chance Naruto would refuse him but for now he could dream about it. He could dream about all the things he wanted to do with Naruto. Celebrate all the holidays and birthdays together. Not having to sneak around the house in fear of others finding them. Sharing a bed nightly and cuddle with him in his arms. Go to the park in the summer and just enjoy each others company. They would be independent and live their lives as they saw it. They could take one day at the time and be happy.

He was so into his daydreams that he didn't notice how the class ended and barely noticed when all the others started to fill out. He unconsciously followed and went to his next class. All the time his head was full of things he wanted to do in the future.

Sasuke knew that at their current status it was still one-sided love from his part and it hurt slightly when he thought that Naruto would never come to love him. But he also knew that he couldn't force Naruto to fall in love with him, if anything he was just happy the other boy... no... teenager actually, hadn't rejected him and told him to never come again. The fact that Naruto had given him a half-on-half confession that he 'really, really liked him' gave him enough hope for the future. It might not be today but someday Naruto would surely come to love him.

He had been in love for only five months but he already knew that he would love Naruto for the rest of his life. He didn't know how, he just did. Each week that passed he fell in love all over again with Naruto. It was both frightening and wonderful to be in love. He had even realized that he got a little jealous when his classmates said they wanted to meet his unknown "best" friend. He was facing all the ups and downs to be in love but he could handle them. No one else had been really important in his life before he meet Naruto and now all that mattered to him was Naruto.

As long as he had Naruto, that was all he needed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Later that very same night Sasuke was visiting Naruto. They both felt relaxed as the minutes ticked by without either of them doing anything really. For a while Naruto had played the violin but he felt like it told to much of his feelings that he had to stop himself before Sasuke found out. Now they sat on the couch in the living room, Sasuke not doing anything in particular while Naruto finger read his book which he had neglected as of late. That is, tried to read it for his thought kept falling back to his earlier thoughts. Should he tell Sasuke how his feelings had changed or just let it be for now. He looked up and even though his vision was blurry he could still make out the dark hair, pale features and the blue shirt he was wearing tonight.

He had to admit that Sasuke was a good looking guy but it wasn't only that that he had fallen for. It was...

Upon feeling Naruto's eyes on him, Sasuke looked up and looked back at Naruto's clouded eyes. He tried to guess what was going on through the others mind. Naruto looked hesitantly for a moment before closing the book.

"Sasuke..." Naruto began but the words stuck on his tongue. "I... that is... you..." he felt how he flushed with embarressment. "Recently I..."

In his attempt to say something the phone rang and the moment was broken. Naruto cursed silently when Sasuke walked up to answer for him.

He really felt like a fool. Why wouldn't the words just come out?

"Itachi?" he heard from across the room. "Why are you calling?"

Naruto stayed silent as he waited. Suddenly he felt how the air in the room froze.

"What did you say?" Sasuke whispered over the phone. His mind wouldn't accept what he had just heard and while he waited he barely realized that there was a long pause before the voice at the other end came back.

_"...father and mother have been in a car crash!"_

To be continued.


	19. Chapter 19

Author Note: Hi everyone. Here's the new chapter, and Dark Iasha have kindly offered her services and help me with my poor grammar and she's done miracles already. When I wrote this chapter I wanted mostly to portray Sasuke in a different light, one where he can't go on. The harsh reality will always come and bite you to wake you up. The other thing that I thought about... well, you will see it when you come to the end. Look forward to it. A big thank you to all readers and reviewers. To finish this note I just want to tease you a little about the next chapter so you will have something to look forward to; The truth about Yue. Get ready for a big surprise.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Pairings: Sasuke x Naruto. Itachi x Yue.

Warning: This is mainly a shounen-ai story. Boy loves boy.

Music In My Heart  
By Monkan and beta-ed by Dark Iasha

Part 19

Sasuke walked down the long white hall of the hospital. The air smelled of disinfection and clinical substances. Yue walked ahead of him. The numerous rooms they passed were unknown to him and he didn't even have any idea of which room they where heading to. Some women came out from a room; all dressed in green cloths with name tags, a tray of medicine and were chatting among themselves. Sasuke barely gave them a passing glance.

They took a sudden turn and walked down another hall that looked mostly the same. He peered into one of the open rooms and saw one woman lying there with her leg up on some kind of slide. In another room there were some people talking in low voices.

Then they stopped. In front of a door that held only a number. There were some chairs around that offered some use.

Yue turned around and looked at Sasuke with sad eyes. "You don't have to do this," she said in a whisper.

Sasuke just ignored the comment. "I'm all right. Let me see them."

Yue turned back to the door and bit her lower lip before she slowly placed her hand on the handle and pushed it down. Opening the door to the room that held Sasuke's parents.

Inside sat Itachi in a chair by the side of one of the two beds. Machines beeped and the clinical smell was even more evident in here. The room was just as bright as the halls had been, and just as clean. Just as sickening.

Itachi turned around in the chair and when he saw Yue he held out one of his hands to his lover. She took it. She squeezed his hand comfortingly and gave him a small smile. He returned it before he faced his little brother. The indifferent face made him almost cringe but he too held the same expression, only with a hint of sadness in his dark eyes. He had no idea what was going through his little brother's mind... or heart. What he was feeling, how he was reacting to seeing their parents like this. He could read nothing.

Sasuke stared with blank eyes at his father. Or was it his father? Could this beaten, bruised and bandaged man really be his father? Did this shallow face belong to his father? And his mother, was this his once beautiful mother he remembered from childhood? Somehow he couldn't make the connection in his mind.

He didn't seem to feel anything from seeing them like this. He couldn't feel any of the so called shock that people got when they saw their family in situations like these.

Had he left Naruto just to come and watch this scene?

His parents hadn't really cared for him when he was young. He barely knew them anymore so why did he have to be here?

Sasuke kept staring on their faces and one thought ran through his mind. Why didn't he feel anything?

Itachi had watched Sasuke carefully. "Sasuke," the elder brother said to get his attention. Sasuke turned to him upon hearing the call but he said nothing. "It's ok to sit down. Don't force yourself," Itachi said in the most caring voice he had ever used to his brother in years. It was almost lovingly.

Sasuke shook his head. "It's ok. Can I go now?" he asked in an indifferent voice. Nothing reflected from his face.

Itachi looked him over once more. He really didn't want his brother to leave but forcing him to stay would only mean trouble, since they were both just as stubborn. "All right," Itachi said. "I'll call if anything changes."

Sasuke just nodded once, bid Yue good bye and left the room. He walked down the same hall to get out, followed down the same halls and turns, only backwards. He still couldn't feel anything.

Back inside the room Itachi looked at the door for long moments before turning back to their parents. Yue placed her free hand on his shoulder and hugged him, in a manner of speaking.

"Shouldn't he know what the doctors said?" Yue whispered.

Itachi shook his head. "No," he mumbled in a low voice. "It's better if he doesn't know right now."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He walked down the road, it was now covered by a layer of ice but he didn't pay it much mind. He turned a corner and stared at the house across the frozen lawn. He looked up at Naruto's window but he couldn't see the blond teen. He stood there for a few minutes before he walked to the front door.

For a change, one that he didn't understand, he knocked and waited instead of entering after knocking. He stood there and in his heart he felt nothing change.

Iruka opened the door, his hair in his usual pony-tail.

"Come in," the older man said as he stepped away from the door to let Sasuke inside. He closed the door behind them to prevent more of the heat inside from leaving the house.

"Are you...?" Iruka started to say but was interrupted.

"I'm fine," Sasuke said. "Where is Naruto?" It was more of an afterthought than a question.

Iruka looked at him square in the eyes before pointing with his finger up the stairs.

"He's in his room."

Sasuke walked past him without waiting and Iruka thought he heard a faint "thanks" but wasn't sure if it was real or not.

With light but slow steps Sasuke climbed the stairs and not before long he stood outside the same door leading to Naruto's room. The same door that he had opened and entered so many times before.

Inside, he found Naruto lying curled up in bed. For a moment he thought the blond boy looked cute and before he knew it he took a step closer to his lover. Soon he was standing next to the bed and looked down on its occupant.

When he sat down the bed dipped a little and the movements seemed to rouse Naruto from his sleep. Tired eyes blinked once before shutting again. He mumbled something unintelligent and went back to a somewhat half-awake sleep.

Sasuke looked at him for a long time before he lay down behind Naruto on the bed. He rested his head against Naruto's waist and his arms wrapped around the blonds thighs.

Subconsciously, Naruto placed one of his hands on Sasuke's but otherwise remained in his sleep.

He didn't know how long he laid there, not thinking about anything. His mind a total blank. He couldn't force thoughts to appear and at the same time he didn't want to. He didn't want to disturb this peaceful silence that surrounded him, that kept out all noise.

The only thing he could hear right now was his own heart beat and feel the hot blood running through Naruto's legs, warming him up.

He wasn't aware of it until warm tears fell down his face, making him gasp in surprise. His hands started to tremble and then his arms. Before he knew it his whole body was shaking along with fresh and hot tears ran down from his eyes, soaking everything they reached.

And somewhere in it all Naruto had turned around so that he could hug his important one close as he tried in his own silent way to comfort.

Naruto didn't know what to do, and it left him confused, so he did the thing he knew best. He didn't say anything and just held Sasuke as he felt the trembles run through his body. What he wouldn't give to be able to see the image before him instead of the hazy blur.

He couldn't see Sasuke's crying face but he could feel them. He couldn't see how distraught Sasuke really was, only feel it. He couldn't see Sasuke's face, now probably white as snow from the shock he felt originating from his body.

And he did feel it with all his heart. The pain, the shock of what it must have had been to Sasuke. It all had been suppressed until he couldn't keep it inside anymore.

Naruto ran one of his hands up and down Sasuke's arm while the dark haired boy's head pressed against his stomach. Sasuke's lips were opened in gasping breaths now and they trembled even more.

How could he not care? They had always been there; he had just been too blind to see it anymore. He loved them. He really loved them no matter how much of strangers they became. How could he have been so blind?

Slowly he closed his lips before shaky words could be spoken.

"I can't lose them," Sasuke's pathetic and trembling voice said in a whisper. "I can't."

"You're not going to lose them." said Naruto, to what end he didn't know for he didn't know if they were true or not.

"I-I--I'm..." Sasuke gulped. "I'm... not... ok."

"I know," whispered Naruto.

"Please... don't ever leave me."

For a moment Naruto was struck into silence before a soft smile appeared on his lips.

"I will always be with you. You don't have to ask me for that."

Sasuke's tears felt warm against his skin as they now had soaked their way through his shirt, and after a moment of nothing happening. The dark haired nustled his face closed, tightened his grip around the others hips and pressed as close as he could get.

That night, Sasuke didn't leave Naruto's home.

And Naruto learned as he held onto the other that he truly loved Sasuke with all of his heart.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dr. Tsunade let out a heavy sigh as she threw down a heave map onto her desk. Sometimes she wondered why she ever chose this work. The working hours were insane. Everyone wanted a piece of her skills and the pay... God did it need improvement.

Thankfully she was done for today and she could go home, go to sleep and hopefully get some order on her desk. All the paper work that needed sorting and going through.

A file caught her attention, the one on her next patient and she picked it up. She gave it a moment's glance before flipping it down onto the desk in front of her. The name on it didn't mean a thing to her but then again neither did a lot of names she encountered in her work, although many of them seemed to know her. So this was a new patient.

She tapped her finger twice on the map, just below the name. "Uzumaki Naruto," she read.

Well, she would go over the details tomorrow after a good night rest. God knows she needed it.

To Be Continued.


	20. Chapter 20

Author Note: Amazing! Chapter 20? I never thought it would go on so long. But then again the latest chapters have been short. Still, its a number I never even dreamed of when I started to write. I'm not a doctor and my knowledge is limited but like always I'm trying to give a good explanation that sounds realistic. I want to say thank you to the reviewers and readers and your support. Like always, its a pleasure to write for you. The cuteness will continue and the story is slowly reaching the showdown. There might be a sequel after this story but I don't know for sure yet. I'm playing with the idea, but for now, don't concern yourself with it and enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Pairings: Sasuke x Naruto. Itachi x Yue.

Warning: This is mainly a shounen-ai story. Boy loves boy.

Read, Enjoy and Review. All feedbacks of encouragement, joy, happiness and constructive criticism are welcome.

Music In My Heart  
By Monkan

Part 20

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and shut them as his sight was assulted by bright light from the sun. He moved a little to get away from it and he heard a moan beside him as a sleepy hand fumbled over his back before gripping his sleeping shirt. He smiled as he breathed in the familiar smell of his loved one. Strangely he felt quite refreshed this morning. As if something had been lifted from his shoulders. His spirit felt high and he thought everything looked different, somehow, kind a new.

A mumble from his sleeping companion drew him from his musing. It no doubt was because of Naruto. How important and precious the other boy was to him was almost beyond even his knowledge.

Sasuke leaned forward a little and placed a kiss on Naruto's brow before hugging him and it had the effect he hoped it would, Naruto snuggled closer to his chest and kept on sleeping. Sasuke chuckled as he saw how cute Naruto looked while curled up to him. Mouth slightly open, messy hair in his face and absolutely adorable.

He felt that he could go see his parents once more and this time he wouldn't be so detached. He would be brave enough to sit beside them without feeling trapped. He would be able to see their faces without doubting who they were. And he wouldn't regret it. He wanted to see them again.

In his mind he was sure that if he hadn't met Naruto, his life wouldn't be like it is now. He would no doubt had continued to hide inside himself. He would had been a shadow of who he was now. All of his feelings pushed down deep inside of him. Ignorant and even arrogant to life. It was all thanks to Naruto.

A thought crossed Sasuke's mind and he reached over to his watch on the nightstand. He had to push a little on Naruto to get it but it didn't wake him, when he saw the time it wasn't even 8:10 a.m. He could rest for a while more.

The next time Sasuke opened his eyes he noticed that Naruto wasn't next to him. He sat up slowly in bed and looked around, his messy hair fell into his eyes and he was tempted with brushing it away but he then saw Naruto sitting across the room with his back at him. For a moment Sasuke just stared at the blond teen before he wondered what time it was. Taking up his watch he was surprised to see that it was past 10 a.m.

"Good Morning." Naruto said as he had turned around his chair so he was facing the bed.

"Morning." said Sasuke as he moved to the edge and pulled back the cover. The floor was a little cold under his bare feet and a shiver ran up his legs. He walked over to Naruto, bend down and hugged him. Without thinking Naruto's lips brushed against Sasuke's neck. Sasuke's heart made a double beat of joy.

'How cheap!' thought Sasuke as he tried to calm his heart. 'Oh, well.' but it felt so wonderful that someone could get such a reaction out of his heart.

He moved back a little before giving Naruto a light kiss on his cheek and then another on his lips, happy that Naruto kissed him back.

"I love you." said the raven haired boy after the kiss ended. "I love you so much, Naruto." and he hugged him again, this time it was a long tight hug.

Naruto returned the embrace. He was tempted to say the words back but he was more concerned that Sasuke would hear how hard his heart beat. "Me too.." he finally mumbled.

A knock on the door caught their attention and Iruka's voice calling through it that breakfast was ready.

The teenagers gave each others a smile as the hug ended and sasuke caught Naruto's hand and lead them out of the room. His other hand brushed quickly through his hair in an attempt to get it under control. Breakfast was a nice event. Light conversation were kept and when Iruka and Sasuke took away their plates and glasses, Naruto carried the bread and a few other things to their respective place in the kitchen. At least he could do that much to help.

"I'm going to see my parents." Sasuke finally said. "I'm going home to change first but afterward I will come back here. If its all right?" he asked the last question in a small tone to the pair.

There was one question that bothered Naruto. "What about school?"

"Itachi have already called and said that I won't be in for a few days. Most likely." Sasuke said with a shrug to his shoulders. He hadn't paid school a single thought after the news of his parents but it wasn't a lie about Itachi calling.

"You're always welcome here." Iruka said with his back turned to them.

After some chit chat Sasuke left for home.

Iruka walked over to Naruto where he sat in the living room. "Naruto." he called to get the boys attention.

Naruto's head turned slightly at where the voice were coming from.

"A letter came this morning." Iruka continued. "It's from Dr. Tsunade."

Naruto's happy face turned slightly down. "Oh. What does it say?"

"She wants us to come in for a examination today."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Tsunade sat bend over the file on her desk. It had been the same morning and her dislike to wake up so early but as soon as she entered her office she was all professional. The file that contained the information about Uzumaki Naruto conjured different feelings inside of her.

First she was interested about his strange case. A person could become "blind" with one of three reasons. One; an accident or assault that would hit him hard against the head and sever or harm the nerves to the eyes. Two; starvation, a complete lack of vitamins in the body for a longer time could render the eyes blind. Three; Something horrible happened and on impulse his mind shut of his eyes.

But this kid wasn't completely blind, at least not anymore and that greatly concerned her. For eye sight to be so random it wasn't a good sight. There was no telling where it could lead. Most likely his body have tried to heal itself since the first operation.

And that was the one thing she was angry with. She had heard nothing about the operation. She had been in town that time but no one had told her about it and when another case appeared to her she left without knowing that there was a patient that needed her help even more. That no one had bothered to tell her was outrageous.

She knew that a letter had been send out to the foster-family that they were to come in. The profile left much outside and it proved that who ever had filed it hadn't done his or her job correctly. And no up following information after the operation was in it. No one had contacted and checked on him since. Another thing that made her even more angry.

The biggest question now; was it to late for her to do anything for this boy to save his sight.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke walked up the stairs to his room. He passed Itachi on the top level.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked blantly.

Itachi gave him a look that said idiot. "I live here, you are the one that didn't come home last night. If I hadn't known where you were then you would be in danger now. Call if you're planning to stay over at Naruto's place."

"Whatever." Sasuke said as he walked on to his room. "Are you going to see them again?" he called over his shoulder.

"Yes." Itachi replied as he stopped at the top of the stairs.

"I'm coming with you." said Sasuke before the door closed behind him.

Itachi stared after his little brother before he snorted back a laughter. 'He's so obvious.'

Sasuke walked out of his room a few minutes later and headed for the bathroom.

Inside Yue existed the shower. Yue stood before the large mirror when suddenly the door opened and in came Sasuke. He took one look at Yue and stopped dead in his track. His eyes widen slightly. "Sorry." he said before he closed the door.

He stood outside the door for a moment, his mind unable to work. He walked down to the first floor and saw his older brother in the living room.

Itachi caught the object thanks to his reflexes. He looked over at his little brother who looked like he was in a state of shock.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"You..." Sasuke's voice was small at first but then came the blast. "Why haven't you told me that Yue was... was... No, that doesn't change anything you bastard. You lied to me!"

"When did I lie when I said that Yue is my lover?" Itachi knew what this was about.

"But you didn't tell me Yue was a guy!" Sasuke almost screamed.

"So?" Itachi asked.

"So you still lied to me."

"I didn't lie to you. Not even once. It's true that Yue is basically a guy but I still love Yue."

"But I thought Yue was a girl."

"In a way I am." came Yue's voice as she walked down the stairs. "I was born a man but I was brought up as a girl."

Sasuke looked at Yue up and down, no matter how he looked at Yue he only saw a really cute girl. Even though knew what mostly was under those clothes now. 'Thank God he at least had a towel around his hips.'

"Still, why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke asked them in a angry voice.

"Because no one else knows about Yue's secret." Itachi said, "Can you image every ones reaction if they found out about Yue. No matter how much of a girl Yue looks like or act it would matter nothing if they knew Yue is a man." Itachi's eyes narrowed at the mere thought, "That's why I haven't told ANYONE!"

Sasuke looked calmly from his big brother to Yue. This whole situation was surreal. He knew that girls fell for his brother every time he walked by them, and that he only liked girls but now he had found out that his "girlfriend" was a guy. How disappointed their parents would be if they found out that both of their sons were in love with guys. "Then tell me now." he asked, looking at Yue. "Tell me your story."

Yue looked happy and relaxed for the first time since his secret was revealed.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto sat in the hospital room whit Tsunade looking at his eyes and touched them lightly with expertise. Iruka was waiting outside in the hall.

Finally after what felt like forever she stopped her examination that had both been pleasant and slightly painful. Naruto couldn't see the troubled look on her face but he could feel the tenseness in the room, so he guessed it was bad.

"I will be blunt." Tsunade said after a long pause. "It doesn't look good."

Naruto felt his heart jump up his throat, and gulped it down. Something a kin to fear gripped him.

"The nerves are damaged, the procedure the previous doctor made have made some of the nerves to wear down and cause more damage in a longer run. It probably was a half-half success since your sight have been blurry since but I'm amazed that you haven't been put into a hospital. Have you had any cases of dizziness, illness, exhaustion, black outs or even faints for longer periods of time?"

Naruto slowly nodded. "Exhaustion and black outs." he whispered. The sigh he heard was followed by a pair of hands on his shoulders.

"Listen, I will put this as simple as I can for you. There is an imbalance in the nerves to your eyes, and its the cause of your condition. The damaged nerves have been pushing on the good nerves and therefore your eye sight have been coming and going, which isn't a good thing. The damage is severe and it will be a difficult operation, but there is a small chance that we can still save your sight. Trust me, I can do this but we need to do it as soon as possible to avoid any more pressure being put on your nerves."

"Will there be any chance that it won't work?" Naruto asked quietly. "I want to know."

"I won't lie to you." Tsunade said. "There's still a chance you will lose your sight forever but up until now the pressure in your nerves have been controlled by repressing your sight, in a way it's your own bodies attempt in trying to heal. Had you waited another half year to contact me there wouldn't be anything I would had been able to do."

Naruto nodded in answer. He still didn't get every little detail but he knew that he had a chance, a chance to see Sasuke's face once again.

"When will the operation be?" he asked as he looked at Tsunade.

Tsunade smiled relieved. "I will book you up in my schedule, I still need you to come in one more time for a check up but the operation will be by the end of next week. I will contact you with further information later today."

'In 6 to 8 more days.'

"Thank you, Dr. Tsunade."

The female doctor smiled at the teenager, "Take care of yourself and promise me to come and see me as soon as possible if you have anymore dizzy spells or if anything else happens." She took Naruto's hand and helped him out of the room to where Iruka was.

She spoke to Iruka before they said good bye and left the hospital. For the first time in months, Naruto felt hope about ever regaining his sight again.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The Uchiha brothers and Yue had sat down in the kitchen around the long table that were rarely used by more than one or two at the time.

"My parents," Yue started. "wanted more than anything a girl and when I was born they didn't knew what to do so they dressed me up as a girl and pretended that I was a girl. I thought it was natural that I was a girl, I lived happily with my parents but that was before I reached puberty. It became harder for my parents to hide that I was a boy and so they raised me even more strictly. By then I realized the truth, that I wasn't really a "girl". All my life I had been raised as one and then suddenly it all went against the true me. To please my parents I did my best to act like they raised me, I became the ideal woman and boys followed me and my parents were happy. But then one day, one of the boys found out that I were a boy too and he spread it. Before long the normal life I had lived became a hell. I was called dirty names, humiliated and cruelly bullied. One time they cut my hair, another time I came home with bruises, other times it was worse and no one stepped in to stop it. My parents were humiliated too and because of that they started to blame me. But I couldn't stop acting like a girl, it was the life I had lived up until then, I couldn't throw away everything my parents had taught me and live like a boy. Still, I tried to protect myself.

"Some even tried to take me away from my parents, proclaiming that I was a victim and that they weren't fit to be my parents. I worked harder than anyone and finally my wish came true, I could skip one year and entered University. I moved from home and far away, and start over. I avoided other people because I didn't want to go through it all again if anyone found out, though I dressed and acted like a girl.

"One day, while I was walking through campus I bumped into Itachi. Ever since then we have been together and it didn't take long before he realized that I was really a guy but he didn't shy away from me, he didn't back of or said anything humiliating to me. He simply stood there and looked at me and said finally; So what about it? I was so shocked that i didn't know what to say, he was the first to say that and in such a nonchalant tone like it was something obvious." Yue giggled, "I even thought for a moment that he liked guy but the more I got to know him I realized that I was the only other guy he had ever liked."

Itachi shrugged and rested his elbow on the table while his chin rested in his palm. "I never told anyone about it and until this day you are the only one to know it, though it was through a stupid bathroom accident." the elder Uchiha snickered.

Sasuke flushed slightly, he glared at his brother. "Drop dead. I'm taking a shower."

Sasuke walked to the door but before he halted. "I won't say anything." he said over his shoulder. "Love... isn't something that others have any right to mess with."

With that he walked out and left the pair alone.

Silence followed and Itachi stared after his little brother. At first he was stunned but then he smiled at Yue. "My little brother have grown up to be a good man."

-o-o-o-o-o-

That day Sasuke visited his parents at the hospital. He even talked to them and it felt good. Before he left he stopped by his house and told Itachi and Yue that he wouldn't be home for the night. That night Sasuke arrived in the middle of Naruto's violin play, he flopped down on the bed and listened to the music. A smile played on his lips and when the music stopped he clapped his hands and was pleased to see a tiny blush on Naruto's cheeks.

The blond teenager put his violin down on the desk and walked over to the bed, his hands searched it for Sasuke. The dark haired boy in turn reached out for the blond and caught his hand. He leaned forward and kissed him. Naruto smiled into the kiss and when they pulled apart he whispered, "I love you."

Sasuke stared stunned up into the ocean blue eyes he had stared so many time at. His mind refused to process anything.

"I love you." Naruto repeated. "I really, really love you."

It didn't seem real but somewhere in Sasuke's mind it made contact and he smiled brightly up at the other. "I love you too." he said. He pulled the other boy down on the bed and hugged him close. His fingers running through the blond bangs. "I finally have you." he whispered happily.

To Be Continued.


	21. Chapter 21

Author Note: Hello everyone, I know I'm supper late with the update but guess what? I have the final three chapters for you to read all at once. Yes, you heard me all three chapters all at once. To sum everything up I began to write as I was moving into my apartment and it took a while to get everything in order and after that there were some strange things happening with the mail between Iasha and me. Mail went lost and with them the beta-ed chapters. We don'e know what happened but we send some mail that didn't come forth. But it finally solved itself today. As a final side note, I just want to add that this is the 90th chapter I have written in the Naruto fandom. I think that is a cause for celebration too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Pairings: Sasuke x Naruto. Itachi x Yue.

Warning: This is mainly a shounen-ai story. Boy loves boy. Some violence that might need some rating and the lunatic Nuriko.

Read, Enjoy and Review. All feedbacks of encouragement, joy, happiness and constructive criticism are welcome.

Music In My Heart  
By Monkan

Part 21 of 23

Three days passed since Naruto's confession of love and much had happened in those three days. So much that it felt longer than just three days. During the three days Naruto had told Sasuke about his visit to Dr. Tsunade and everything it involved with his eyes. They had talked long and last about all the possibilities if Naruto's vision returned. They talked about their future and things that Naruto couldn't do as long as his eyes were as they were right now. Iruka seemed to fuss over him more than usual and there were even a new spring in his steps, as if the hope in him had been lit anew.

Naruto visited the hospital for the check-up and some tests before the operation could take place. Sasuke attended school as little as possible now a day, but just enough not to draw attention to him for skipping class. He felt that his grades wouldn't fall if he wasn't there all the time. His friends at school was more worried about him than ever since he only talked to them in school now a day and it had been almost six months since he last spent a day after school with them. He didn't chare with them details about what he did after school or his parents accident.

Thanks to that rumours had started to circulate. Some were more vulgar than the rest and some were even farther from the truth than it seemed. Some were closer than they knew. He wasn't the same person from six months ago.

He had changed.

Ever since Naruto had said he loved him, everything felt different. It was like he was lighter and floated around. It was no longer a one-sided love. Even though his parents condition worried him and he was nervous about Naruto's operation he still felt very happy.

He heard the clock ring and the day ended. He put his book back in his bag at the same moment he swung it over his shoulder and walked out the door. The halls were filled with relieved students that were now on their way home. He absentmindedly listened to some of the conversations around him, never before, until this day, had he felt like one of the other teenagers his age. He too had some place else to go and... he was in love.

He left in the flow of students, he took of in the opposite direction to his house, just as he had done for almost six months now. The road didn't feel so long anymore, in fact there were something inside him that made the distance seem all to short. He walked by the others and still he could feel the eyes of others upon his back. The girls dreamily stared after him, and giggled when a gush of wind played with his hair. He rarely paid them attention before but now... he noticed them.

It wasn't that he cared about the ego it would normally give a guy to have girls awed by him but now he understood them. He had felt like that too when he gazed upon Naruto wether the other was aware of it or not.

His legs took him down a side road and continued down it, lost in his thoughts. Naruto probably didn't know it but he was quiet handsome too, more cute actually than beautiful but the charm the blond had was something few had and he wasn't even aware of it. He paid little less than normal attention to his appearance but still there were this charm about him that could pull you to him.

If Naruto had had a normal life, with his parents, gone to school, had more friends, fallen in love more, more active and alive than he was now. He probably could had been compared to the sun. Others would be drawn to him...

Somehow... that thought really pissed him off and made him jealous.

"What the..." Sasuke muttered out aloud and stopped for a moment. He shook his head and started to walk again. "When did I become jealous?"

-o-o-o-o-

"What did you say?" Itachi questioned the doctors.

"Just as I said." the grey haired old man said where he sat on the other side of the desk.

Itachi turned around and stared a moment out the window. "Do you ask me... us to give up all hope?"

"No," the man said with a sigh, "I do not ask you to give up, but to think about this. Your parents may have a chance to live but not as long as they stay here. Our resources are limited and we are short on personal. It would be better if they were moved to a hospital with greater resources, unfortunately the one I can recommend is far away and your family will have to move."

Itachi glared at the doctor. "Do you have any idea of what this means to us." he hissed through clenched teethes, "You're asking us to move away from everything. Your asking me to take my little brother away from everything he has known and everyone he loves." he took a deep breath and shook his head, "You're mental."

"I know that its a lot that I'm asking of you but you should all be there with your parents when they recover. It's a miracle that they have survived the accident and with the recent turn around toward good recovery for them we must do everything we can for them. Unfortunately, if they were to take a turn toward the worse I'm afraid that we maybe not be able to do much for them. This hospitals budget are already cut short this year and the medical care isn't a job young people dream about." the doctor stood up with both his hands in his desk, a look of urgency in his eyes. "I beg you, consider this option and move them to a better hospital."

Itachi stared at the man. He knew it would probably be for the best but would it be best for Sasuke to pull him with them? Yue would always be with him, he had no doubt about that but Sasuke would have to leave Naruto behind. Could he do that? Ask his little brother to give up love for their family? To leave Sasuke behind wouldn't be an option, who knew how long it will take their parents to recover. Even if he remained the responsibility would be to great. He wasn't ready for it yet. He couldn't leave him alone in their big house, not again. Never again. He wouldn't allow it. He had managed to come closer to Sasuke than he ever had, he had managed to break through the ice and to drag him with them would create a crack between them that would never mend.

"Let me think about it." Itachi whispered as he turned to leave the office.

"Don't think to long, the sooner the better." the old man said. "The Uchiha is one of the wealthiest and most famous families in Konoha. You will always be welcomed where ever you go. Its the right thing to do."

"Yeah," Itachi whispered, "But does that make me heartless?"

Itachi was out through the door without a sound. His thoughts raced through his head but at the same time they seemed awfully calm.

Could he do it? Could he make Sasuke leave Naruto behind? Were there another option? Could he bring Naruto with them? Shatter Iruka's family? Why did life have to be so cruel?

-o-o-o-o-

Naruto looked up, he thought that he heard something but when he listened carefully there were nothing. He wiped a tear from his eye and went back to the book. He was just a few pages from the end of the book and he was already in tears. The bittersweet feeling in his heart bit hard and he wanted to go into the world of the book and make things right.

The hair on the back of his neck stood on end and he turned around swiftly, his hand searching the area around him but found only air. His eyes had decided today to rest so all he saw was black. For several minutes Naruto sat there and waited in silence. Nothing. He sighed and closed the book after putting the marker between the pages. Reading the book had made him a little jumpy.

He stood up and took the single step to the edge between the wall and his desk, his hand reached down to grasp... nothing. Naruto was confused, he was sure that he had put his violin there but he couldn't find it. Naruto went down on his knees and he started to search for it on his hands and knees. He didn't find it.

"Did I leave it on my bed instead?" Naruto mussed. It wouldn't be the first time he mistakenly placed it somewhere else but when he did so was rare. He crawled on all four over to the bed and he sat back on his knees while his hands searched his bed. Nothing. He came into contact only with the fabric of his cover.

Naruto started to get nervous. Had he placed it somewhere that he wasn't aware of it? Was his condition getting more serious than he was aware? The thoughts raced through his head. He had thought that playing his violin would ease his mind a little but now he couldn't find it. His uneasiness grew stronger as a shiver went down his spine. He looked around.

"Hello?" he called. "Is some one there?" he helped himself up on his feet, "Sasuke?" he asked.

A sound from the lower level drew his attention. "Sasuke?" he asked again as he walked over to the door. It stood open, had he left it open? Or had Iruka did it before leaving for work? He walked out into the hall and over to the stair. Even though he was used to be blind and see little to nothing it still felt like the shadows were closing in on his mind.

He slowly walked down the steps on the stairs, taking one careful step at the time. "Sasuke?" he called again when he was half-way down.

-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke stood on the sidewalk outside Naruto's house. He was getting an eerie feeling. He was about to walk up to it when something caught his attention in the grass. He walked over to it instead and stared down on the remains of the frame he had given Naruto. Something began to gnaw inside of him. He picked up the picture and stared at it. It was him, when he was little, barely two years, dressed up in a dress with hair decorations and all, just like a girl. His first thought was to why Naruto had this picture. He was certain that it was hidden deepest among all his private photos. He turned it over and saw the handwriting of his brother.

He was about to curse his brother when a sudden dread filled him. A handful of fear filled him and he dropped the picture and his bag and ran to the front door. He slammed it open and when he saw everything he screamed at the top of his lungs;

"NARUTO, DUCK."

Naruto, who only suddenly heard Sasuke's fearful voice scream two words followed what he was told and swiftly went down crouching. The sound of wood hitting that wall and shattering filled his ears and he could feel the pieces fall over him. Fear filled him, someone was behind him. Someone that had tried to hurt him.

He was suddenly shoved in the back and he fell forward. He would had landed on the floor with pain shooting through his body if it wasn't that someone caught him before he hit the floor. There were a grunt beneath him and this close to his rescuer he could tell who it was.

"Sasuke."

"I'm all right." whispered Sasuke as he sat up, holding Naruto close.

"Why?" a voice asked that didn't belong to either of them spoke. It was furious. "You are mine?"

"Stop it." Sasuke pleaded. This close Naruto could feel that not only Sasuke's hands were trembling but also his heart were beating rapidly. Who ever was after to hurt him scared Sasuke.

"I told you, you are mine." the voice continued, "No one will take you away from me."

"Stop it Nuriko." Sasuke pleaded. He stared wide eyed at her as she came closer to them, the remains of the violin handle in her hand. Like it was a weapon she raised it and prepared to hit Naruto when she was close enough but Sasuke who realized that she was going to kill Naruto dragged his beloved up and away from the threat.

Naruto, confused and disoriented felt how his thigh hit the edge of something as he was pulled aside. He bumped into something else and all the time he felt Sasuke's trembling hands holding him. He was scared and he had no idea of who was after them or why. He felt Sasuke's arms around him as he was trying to get his bearings back together. Everything seemed to be a big void. He had no idea where he was or what was in front of him. All he could hear was the voice of the girl and Sasuke as he defended them.

"Why can it never be me?" Nuriko asked furiously. "I do everything for you, Sasuke-kun."

"No." the dark haired teen said, he had no idea what to do. He was scared witless, his old scars had been torn open but he knew that if he didn't do anything the past would repeat itself. He would lose Naruto, and that was something he wasn't going to allow. He wouldn't be able to handle losing Naruto. So although he was shaking like a leaf on the inside he tried to remain calm and protect Naruto.

"I love you Sasuke-kun but I can't allow this boy to live on. He taints you. He ruins you. You are so much more greater than he can ever be."

"No." Sasuke said. "He doesn't taint me, its you that ruins my life."

"It's not true. All I've ever done was out of love for you." Nuriko said, with an edge of pleading in her voice.

Her voice sounded innocent, almost child-like but her eyes spoke of anything but malice. When she saw Naruto gripping for Sasuke for support her eyes clouded with more darkness and she lost it. She flung herself at them with the sharp remains of Naruto's violin high in the air.

Sasuke made a fast decision and pushed Naruto aside.

It felt like he was tumbling into darkness and landed on the wooden floor. He cried out Sasuke's name as the sound around him came at him all at once. There were a loud crash, outrageous screams, glass shattering and finally a bang that was closely followed by the sound of someone falling to the ground.

Naruto panicked as the silence followed. He looked around and desperately tried to make out anything. His panting breath echoed in his ears.

"Sasuke? Sasuke?" he called as he reached out for anything. He gasped when his hand was suddenly caught by someone.

"Naruto." whispered Sasuke. Strong arms embraced him then and Naruto froze for a moment, shock holding him still. "Naruto." Sasuke whispered in his ear and only then did Naruto remember to breath and he relaxed into the embrace. His own arms coming up to hold onto Sasuke.

"It's over." said Sasuke. "She can't hurt you anymore." he needed the reassurence just as much as Naruto. Sasuke looked around the mess and the unconscious girl on the floor. He felt like throwing up. "Come on."

He lead his blind beloved out from the house and into the fresh cold air. He sat Naruto down carefully in the frozen grass.

His hand was trembling as he tried to pick up his cell-phone to call the police. Eventually after some trying he was talking to an officer but his vocal cord wouldn't comply and his words were really cut short.

"Yeah, she's out cold in the house... Crazy... Tried to kill... The address...The house north of...Yeah, out front... Hurry... don't know when she'll... ok..."

There were thump beside Sasuke that drew his attention and he glanced next to him and he dropped his cell-phone in fear.

Next to his feet laid Naruto, unconscious.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Sasuke fell to his knees beside him. He picked up Naruto's body in his arms, the blonds head lolled back like a rag dolls. "Don't do this to me. Not now."

But he got no response from the other teen.

Somewhere, in the background he was vaguely aware of the sounds of sirens. Help were on the way but the world shrunk down around him and his ear filled with a white noise as he stared down at Naruto's expressionless face.

Tbc.


	22. Chapter 22

Author Note: Lately I've been going around for some stories, just recently did I realize that it's been a long time since I read some ff myself since I've been busy with everything else so I'm going to get some quality time together and read as much as I can today. I know I'm just talking nonsense in this important moment to continue reading but what can I say? I'm a dark schemer with the love of cliff-hangers. So on you go, Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Pairings: Sasuke x Naruto. Itachi x Yue.

Warning: This is mainly a shounen-ai story. Boy loves boy. And the lunatic Nuriko.

Read, Enjoy and Review. All feedbacks of encouragement, joy, happiness and constructive criticism are welcome.

Music In My Heart  
By Monkan

Part 22 of 23

Itachi rushed through the halls in another part of the hospital, Yue was right behind him. When he saw a familiar figure sitting in a chair, facing a pair of doors he slowed down. Recognizing his little brother right away. He came to a stop and knelt down, taking a hold of Sasuke's shoulders.

"What happened?" he asked worried.

Sasuke looked up at the sound of his brothers voice but his eyes looked empty. He blankly looked in front of him without really focusing on anything.

"Sasuke?" asked Yue behind them as she had caught up.

To get his attention Itachi lightly slapped him across his cheek. Sasuke's eyes focused as the pain filtered through his brain but he felt to tired to curse his brother or even do anything.

"What happened?" repeated Itachi.

This time Sasuke focused on his brother's face and opened his dry lips. "I went to see him... I began to worry so I ran... When I came in I saw Nuriko about to smash him across the head with his own violin. She was crazy... She came after us even as I tried to get away from her... All I could think about was to protect Naruto... She came at us... I pushed Naruto aside and Nuriko and I crashed into the wall, I slammed her head into the wall and she fell... unconscious...I took Naruto outside... Safe... I called for the police and that is when... when..." Sasuke shook his head and looked over Itachi's shoulder and right at Yue with sad, confused and pleading eyes. "He fell down, I don't know what happened... All I could think was that he wasn't responding to anything I did... I was scared... scared that I would lose him."

Itachi's grip on his shoulder tightened to get him together. "It's all right. You did everything you could."

Sasuke lowered his head, "I should had known Nuriko would go after him. I should had seen it."

"Hey!" Itachi raised his voice. "No one could had known. We all thought that it was over. They are taking care of him now?" asked Itachi, knowing full well that they did behind those doors behind him.

Sasuke nodded and only faintly heard a "good" in response. Itachi sat down next to Sasuke in the chair beside him. Yue leaned against the wall. The hours ticked by and it all seemed the minutes stretched out into one long moment. Itachi found it ironic that something like this would happen at this time. He thought that Nuriko had been taken care of but now she had gone attacked them.

He leaned forward and rested his face in his hands. Why couldn't God be more kind?

At that moment the doors behind them opened and out came Dr. Tsunade and a nurse.

"How is he?" asked Yue immediately cause she didn't want Sasuke to get worked up again.

Tsunade sighed as she looked at the group of three young people. "He's mostly unharmed, a few bruises is all. The pressure rised dangerously and almost made more damage so I've operated to prevent further delay. The imbalance on his nerves pushed him beyond his limit and with that attack he strained his eyes to much when they couldn't see anything. What's left now is for him to rest. But I believe it will be alright from now on." she gave them a little smile of reassurance. "As for his eyes... if his sight have been fully restored that remains to be seen when he wakes up and the scars have healed."

They all let out a collected sigh, except Sasuke. He stood up and faced the older woman. "Can I go see him?" he asked in a quiet tone, filled with his own stress of what had happened.

Tsunade looked him up and down before nodding once but put her hand on his arm. "We are moving him to another room, you can follow with them."

Sasuke nodded and not before long he heard how a hospital bed was moved through the room and out through the doors. On it lay Naruto, asleep like nothing had happened, except for the bandage that covered his eyes. Sasuke followed them and disappeared down the endless hall.

Once Itachi was sure they were out of hearing range he collapsed down in the chair he had earlier occupied. He moaned dispirited. "Why did this have to happen? Can't Nuriko just disappear from our lives and remain gone? Is that to much to ask?"

Tsuande watched him for a moment, "I'm aware of your parents situation." she told him. "I realize that boy is precious to your little brother but I can't let him leave my care, although some other doctor could take over I would like to watch over his recovery. I don't know how long that will take but most probably long after your parents have been transferred to another hospital."

"I know that." Itachi mumbled. "I know that but no matter what choice I make I will hurt someone. If I take Sasuke with me he will hate me. If we stay here the chances for our parents remains small. I know that it was a miracle that they survived even the first night and the chance that their spines won't recover and leave them in wheelchairs or even lame are still too great. I know it all. I know it all to well but I don't know what to do."

He placed his hand over his eyes. He felt so hopeless. It had all spinned out of control before he had a chance to see it and now he only could take one road of two. Where ever it left him there would still be consequences.

Tsunade looked at him pitifully, she turned and was ready to leave when suddenly something came to her mind. "No one knows what the future holds." she said, "No matter the past, there is always a future as long as you do what you think is right. Who knows who you will met again."

With those words she left them. It wasn't her place to make their choice for them, only open up more options to make the journey easier and she was sure the Uchiha would pull through this. Even if it left a scar.

-o-o-o-o-

There were a big slam that made Yue jump in fright. She looked over her shoulder and saw Itachi walk slowly into the living room. He looked tired, even old at worst.

"How did it go?" she asked carefully.

Itachi looked at her for a moment before he hugged her. "As well as can be expecting." he said, "He didn't like it. He outright hates it."

"You made the right decision."

"Did I really?" Itachi thought back to the conversation. No. It had been a battle of will. He had made up his mind to move their parents to a better hospital and he was taking Sasuke with him. His little brother had hated it right away, they had argued, fought verbally, screamed, cursed each other and he had even been hit once. His stomach still ached but it was little to the pain he had seen in Sasuke's eyes.

He knew what he asked for. He would had done the same if he was asked to leave Yue but even though he knew that it wasn't he that would leave some one dear behind.

But the decision was made, in tomorrow they would leave this town.

And Sasuke had to leave Naruto behind.

"I meant to ask you but..." Yue started but hesitated. "Where is the-- I mean Nuriko?"

Itachi made a sound of disgust at the mention of the person. "Where she belongs. She woke up and was arrested. With my family as the victim I doubt she will ever bother us again. This time for sure she can never go anywhere near us again."

-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke sat next to Naruto. He wished he could see those blue eyes one last time. Today he would leave town and Naruto didn't know anything about it. When he woke up he would be gone and nowhere in reach.

He hated it. He hated his brother for making this decision but he also knew it was just because he was selfish. He didn't want to leave Naruto. He had wished to take Naruto with them but that idea had been denied right away. His heart cried at the thought to leave Naruto but there was nothing he could do.

That Naruto had become so important to him made it all so much harder to leave. Hadn't he met Naruto he doubted he would had even cared if he left everything behind.

"It's time." Yue said when she entered the room.

"Coming." Sasuke whispered.

He looked at the white letter with Naruto's name on it, he hoped that Naruto could forgive him when he read it. It explained everything. His life, his feelings, his family, Nuriko. Everything. He wasn't sure if he would ever see Naruto again. The prospect scared him but that was also something he had to accept. Maybe there hadn't been a chance for them from the start. If he hadn't voiced his feelings would he still be there, in Naruto's home, listening to the blond play for him. The sound that he couldn't copy, the sound that drew him close. The sound of everything that he held close to his heart. If he had a chance to change this would he do it? Would he change his heart just to spare Naruto the pain of his cursed past. If he could ask the wind to change everything back to as they were before would he be strong enough to do that? Would he change Naruto back to the way he was before they meet.

Sasuke closed his eyes. The image of the old Naruto was still in his mind, he didn't want him to return to that life. "I'm really stupid, aren't I?" There was no way to change the past. He knew that and he didn't want to either. The memories he had of Naruto was the most precious he had. They were the closest to his heart. No matter how much time pasted him by he would always feel them like they were happening right now.

No matter how much he hated reality he had to go with it. That was all he could do until he was independent and then he would return. He would return here and find Naruto. If the blond teen wasn't here then he would look for him. No matter what he would come back, he had promised it in the letter and in his own heart.

He leaned forward and kissed Naruto softly on the lips.

"Bye." he whispered.

He walked past Yue and left the room. Not looking back.

Yue did it for him when she closed the door. Neither of them heard the soft whisper.

"Sasuke?"

To Be Continued and Concluded in next chapter!


	23. Chapter 23

Author Note: This is the final chapter and as a treat both I and Iasha have written this chapter. I wanted something more in it after I was done and asker her for help. It's been a true pleasure to write for you. Thank you all reviewers, your support have been great and it's thanks to you that I've been able to create all these stories. Many thanks to the beta's I've worked with during my years here so far. You've all taught me alot on the spelling and grammar, I still have a long way to go but thanks to you I've made big improvement. It's been fun working with you all. And just as many thanks to the ones that simply picked this story up to read from among all other great pieces of work here, both those that followed from the beginning and those that jumped on during the ride. I'm honored that I was able to catch your interest. Happy reading and see ya all again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Never have.

Pairings: Sasuke x Naruto. Itachi x Yue.

Warning: This is mainly a shounen-ai story. Boy loves boy. And beware of the lunatic Nuriko.

Read, Enjoy and Review. All feedbacks of encouragement, joy, happiness are welcomed.

Music In My Heart  
By Monkan, Beta and co-writer Dark Iasha

Part 23 of 23

The trees were filled with apple blossoms, making the branches hang lower from the weight of them. The ground had puddles from last night's rain, around the edges were a few petals, casting colour on the otherwise grey ground. The air was a bit chilly but as the sky was clear the sun was taking it upon itself to warm everything up. A bird landed on the fence and chirped happily as it looked around. And when it spotted a person walking towards it, it flew away and landed in one of the many apple trees and watched the human with interest.

His hair had grown longer and he had gotten taller. In every aspect that you looked at him he had finally become a man. His skin not as pale as it used to be as when he was a child but not tanned like one someone who spent time outside and played everyday since child's legs. He wore a white shirt with black pants and just a pair of sandals as he entered the local mini shopping store.

He took a basket and began to pick out the things he needed. He was greeted by the personal there with a smile and he returned it as he went by. Since they were changing everything it took longer than normal to find everything but soon he was finished and had paid for everything. He stopped outside to read the headlines of the day's newspaper for a moment before heading up the hill to one of the many apartments that was built there.

He did not see the little bird as he walked past the apple tree but it would be strange if it still had been there. He had to shift the bag to his other hand as a wound on his hand began to sting.

When he reached the top of the hill he looked around for a moment to take in the spring of the surrounding, the green trees, the equal green grass, the parking lot in the middle that were surrounded by it all and the bushes with little flowers that smelled nice as he walked past them and to the door in one of the many high buildings there. He took the elevator up to the seventh floor and took out his key and entered an apartment there.

It was a small apartment of one room, with a small bathroom and the kitchen in the hall, but he liked it. He dumped the bag on his bed and walked over to open the window, fresh air swept into the room. Thereafter he went to his small fridge and put everything inside. Since the fridge was in the hall he also kicked of his sandals before he walked into his room. He sat down in the chair by the desk and took a quick look in his mail to see if anything new had come up.

Since it was his day off from work he wanted to do nothing but be lazy once in a while. He had finished his studies half a year ago and was now living alone and working. His job wasn't really something his parents liked since they wanted him to do something with the high level education he had received until now but since he seemed happy with a low paying job in the public they couldn't object to it. Four and a half year, that was how long ago since he moved from his birth town.

At the time he had been depressed but since his brother had taken care of everything and their parents had received the best medical treatment life was fine, but it had not stop the pain in his heart from fading. He missed Naruto and the distance between them was so big that it felt even bigger in his heart.

Some nights for the first year, he had thought he was hearing the haunting sound of a violin playing in his room. But when he got up to investigate, he always found that it was only in his head. Now, the delusions had stopped. Well, of course they would. What he heard now a days were not delusions.

Now, as he was an adult he had left mostly his family name behind. Although he would not say it to his parents, he had felt like the Uchiha name was slowly strangling him alive. He could not feel alive as long as he stayed in the prison of the family name.

That was why he used a different last name now; his brother had taken care of talking to their parents for him since he couldn't go against them even if he wanted to. He loved his parents and brother but hated the name Uchiha with passion. He kept contact with them so they wouldn't worry about him. He wouldn't even admit it to anyone but living under the same roof as one of the Uchiha had left his inner self pretty twisted.

It had all began over four years ago when he had to leave his only love behind. He fell more easily into periods of depressions, making him even more anti-social and bitter. His life lost meaning in those times but he hanged onto it in the hope that he would one day see Naruto again. He had something like a split personality. A complete other side of him that he tried to hide so others wouldn't take notice of it.

He had noticed it during his last year of school. There had been a gang that went after a class mate that everyone knew was bisexual and something in him had snapped. The gang ended up in the hospital and he had no memories of what he had done. None suspected him so he went on like nothing happened but he became scared of his other side because of that. He noticed that he couldn't remember small periods of the past but what his darker self was capable of scared him so much so he pushed it down as deep as he could.

That's why it was freedom when he graduated and moved out of the house. Since then, his other side hadn't surfaced even once. He kept close contact with Itachi and Yue. Since he moved out he felt that they could become more like brothers than they had ever been. For that he was thankful.

Mostly he lived his own life.

His own life as Sasuke Issei. The guy who worked as a car mechanic at the local carshop. A job that was not exactly something an Uchiha could do without earning a few raised eyebrows but an Issei could do earning welcoming smiles instead. He liked it, it payed the bills, he was happy. That was that.

And now he was even happier after his hope payed off.

A beep on his mobile caught his attention and he read the new mail. As he read it he smiled and he sent a quick message and closed it.

He did a quick clean on the table and pushed the trash down the bin before he heard the door bell ring. He adjusted his shirt before opening the door with a smile.

On the other side stood a person, a little shorter, and with spiky blond hair. The violin case in his hand told that he had come as soon as he could after class. The smile was returned as blue eyes sparkled with life and happiness.

"Hi Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't reply but leaned forward and stole a quick kiss. "I missed you Naruto," he said happily. "Come in."

The operation over four years ago had been a success and Naruto got his eyesight back. After that he attended school and played his violin even more and his efforts earned him a place in one of the best music schools. It was over a year ago that they had been reunited, all by chance. They had had no idea that they were in the same town and had run into each other when the Issei/Uchiha had been shopping.

**(Flashback)**

_Sasuke sighed as he lugged his bag of groceries across the road, keeping a careful eye out for any cars. Of all days for him to run out of food it was the day he wanted to just sit at home and read._

'_Someone wants me to be out here today,' he thought sourly. 'Well they better have a damn good reason.'_

_He did not notice the slight unevening of the ground ahead of him as he stepped onto the pavement, obscured due to the big bag of food he held in his arms. And because he did not see it, it managed to catch his toe causing him to trip._

"_Oof!"_

_He fell, along with the grocery bag, with a painful thud. There was a moment of disorientation before irritated onyx eyes glared at the rising in the ground and cursed it silently. Then he remembered his food and frantically looked around for it._

_Sasuke groaned when he spotted the plastic bag of fruit a few feet away, the tin of biscuits next to it and a variety of other food lolling around everywhere. He had to be glad that the eggs and bread looked to be undamaged._

_Once again cursing, his luck this time, he sat up and winced a bit when he felt his arm throb. Dang. His hand was sore as well. Perfect. Could things just get any better?_

"_Hey, you! Are you okay?"_

_Oh great. Someone was there. Someone had seen the normally graceful Sasuke being clumsy. Oh, things were just peachy. _

"_I'm fine," he muttered, not registering the voice. He got to his feet and shook his hand, glad that the soreness was receding slightly. It was not hurt much. He looked around at his gorceries and sighed. Better get them off the ground before critters came a creeping._

_The dark-haired man bent down to pick his bag of fruits up when he spotted the hand reaching for the tin of biscuits._

"_Here, let me help you with all this," said the voice again and the tin of biscuits was picked up by a tan hand right in front of him. _

_Sasuke blinked when a strange feeling overcame him, telling him to look up. Look up at the stranger that was helping him. And when he did so, his onyx eyes widened in shock._

_Twinkling blue eyes stared down at him, framed by golden hair that shone in the sun. A tan complexion with six long scars lined both cheeks like whiskers._

_The eyes that were staring at him enlarged the moment they caught sight of his face. Recognition flooded the blue depths and a breathless whisper escaped pink lips._

"_Sasuke...?" _

"_Naruto..." _

_The Uchiha shot to his feet, still unable to believe his eyes. Was this real? Was this really Naruto? Was this boy, nearly a man, whom he had not seen for years and clearly not blind _his_ Naruto?_

"_Is that...is that really you?" he whispered, desperately hoping that he was not wrong. That this truly was the person he had fallen in love with._

"_Are you...are you Sasuke Uchiha?" was the reply from the blond before him, his tone similar to the one which Sasuke had used._

"_Sasuke Issei." The mechanic had automatically answered that. Then he realized his mistake. "No! No, I'm Sasuke Uchiha! Naruto...are you really Naruto?"_

"_Yes..." The boy slowly nodded, still cautious but looking happier by the minute._

_And that was when Sasuke finally felt the happiness that he had lost all those years ago return to him. The happiness he had left behind with his love when he was forced to go with Itachi._

"_Naruto!" In a moment he had swept the blond in a tight embrace, feelings overwhelming him. He could feel the other burying his head in his chest, as arms wrapped around his shoulders. His love was here. _His_ precious lover was here._

_And this time, Sasuke would not let Naruto go._

**(End Flashback)**

Now they saw each other daily after class ended for Naruto and when Sasuke either had a free day or had finished work. They lived in separate apartments since moving in so soon would call for unwanted attention and they didn't want to take that step yet. With Naruto able to see him all the time now it felt different but not in a bad way. He loved how those same eyes finally shone with life and love.

Right now they were happy with their newfound freedom, Sasuke free from his past and family, Naruto from his bad eyesight and solitude, and that they had found each other again. They still had time left and until Naruto graduated, he would not ask for anything. He wouldn't even mention the cash he had saved up in his account ever since he started to work; a resource he had saved for their future.

Sasuke stood next to Naruto as he put his case down on the floor by the sofa. He didn't care that the window was open right in front of them. He hugged Naruto and his heart filled with a warm, happy feeling. He leaned his head against Naruto's and felt how the blond's hands came up to rest on his lower back.

Life had truly blessed them this time.

"I love you."

The End.


End file.
